Another Chance for Villain Recruiters
by Sarah Elizabeth Merizalde
Summary: For as long as history has told the villains have always been in the dark and banished or vanquished to the mirrored world of Disney, the Anti-World for Disney Villains. Wanting to rewrite their stories the Original Disney Villains have found Recruits to rewrite their stories. The real question is, how will the stories change? For them, or their Recruits?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAI N RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter One

Disney World, the happiest place on earth! Well it is the happiest place on earth for those who live above ground where the castle stands. Princesses are saved; second chances are given; opportunities are taken; it is a world of happy endings, for the heroes that is.

Just underneath the Castle of Disney World is a mirrored world of black, spider green, and all things villainy. Those who did not have their happy endings live in the shadows of the surface trying to reclaim their stories and find their own happy endings.

The current dweller of the Anti-Castle is Mr. V. He is an assistant of sorts to Dr. Facilier before he screwed up his last deal and has been stuck on the Other Side trying to pay his dues. Mr. V had recently started a new program for the Original Villains to find a recruit to alter their stories.

Watching from the third story window of the black Disney world castle, Mr. V waited for his guests to arrive.

"Where the heroes live on the surface of Disney World the villains live under the surface in an alternate universe that is similar to the world above it, but particularly different. The Original Villains from the stories that readers know from childhood are wanting their stories retold. To have their stories retold, they are having their Disney Villain Recruiters assist them in their stories. The Evil Queen, Cruella deVille, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades, Scar, and Lord Claude Frollo are all bringing an ace up their sleeves to that they can change their stories." Mr. V, Dr. Facilier's own new ace to get him out of the Other Side. He watched as the Original Villains walked with their cloaked recruits. "They're all coming together for the grand chance of changing their stories. I wonder just how differently they'll end."

"Mr. V!" a voice harped over the phone from the phone on his desk. "Mr. V!"

His yellow eyes rolled, but he nonetheless threw a smile on his face before responding.

"Yes, Ms. Scatter?"

"The guests are here!" she came bursting into his office. Her red cat eye glasses were nearly falling off her face, just resting on the tip of her nose, her black hair which was always in a tight bun was in disarray, and her gray pencil skirt suit attire was disheveled. She must have run here, again, in her excitement and forgot what her profession was as a secretary to the Royal Evil Disney Villain Narrator. Not that it was the biggest thing, but she still needed to remember who she was and where she stood in society.

"I can see that, Ms. Scatter," he sighed and gestured to the window.

"Oh, right," she stood straight and adjusted her clothes, hair, and reset her glasses to their proper position on her face. She pressed her nose to the glass as she looked down below. "I'm surprised that so many responded!" she looked back at him with eyes beaming with pride.

"I don't see why not," he snorted and adjusted his vest jacket. "I know how to go about my business right, unlike my recruiter."

"You shouldn't say things like that!" Ms. Scatter hissed. "You never know who might be listening!"

She was right, but her concern for him was rather unnerving. He cleared his throat and gently pushed her aside.

"I know where I stand, and if something is overheard by someone on the Other Side, well just remember. I didn't make a deal that I knew I couldn't keep. There are somethings in life that just aren't worth gambling for."

Ms. Scatter merely stood and stared at him, her mouth was open slightly. He couldn't tell if she were horrified or thought him to be admirable. Not that that mattered, he had a job to do.

"Well now, Ms. Scatter," she jumped as if awakened from a daze. "Don't you think we should go downstairs and greet our guests?"

"Ah, yes!" she saluted him and readjusted her glasses before she marched ahead of him to lead the way.

He chose to follow her and flicked his dreads behind him and adjusted his collar as he left his office. He followed Ms. Scatter to the elevators and she was nervously checking, double checking, and even triple checking things on the list as they waited for the elevators to arrive. Mr. V could not help but roll his eyes this time, but refrained from saying anything as he stepped into the elevator and Ms. Scatter followed him.

* * *

_Hello readers! I hope you enjoy reading this story and will come along for the journey whenever you can. If you would like to know who or what the Disney Villain Recruiters are, keep reading! Most of the personalities and the actual story that I am choosing to write is based on the research provided through the internet. But to be a little bit more specific, the Disney Villain Recruiters are a set of characters from the Japan Disney World Halloween parade that they do. _

_I found out about the characters thanks to good ole' Pinterest as they were considered genderbent versions of the villains. There are a few comics on Pinterest that helped inspire this particular story that I have decided to write; however they are primarily written in Japanese in manga style. Still beautiful works, and they are great stories for the fans of villains._

_Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you hang around a little longer to continue with me. ^_^_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAI N RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Original Villains and their Recruits stood in the grand foyer impatiently as Mr. V strode up to them with Ms. Scatter following nervously behind him clutching her clipboard to her chest.

"Welcome Queens, Gods, Dark Fairies, Sea Creatures, and Exotics to the Anti-Castle!" he held his hands out and gave a long bow to the crowd of people who stood before him. None of them seemed to be impressed. "Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen for coming at my invitation."

"Yes, we have come at your invitation, now tell us why we are here, Craton!" The Evil Queen hissed and glared at him. Those big green eyes were ever so impatient full of so much hate with a slight touch of revenge.

"All in good time, your highness." Mr. V merely smirked and he heard Ms. Scatter's knees knocking together.

"Look, Bub," Hades called above them all. "I answered the invitation and came here as asked to, but I ain't got all day. I have an Underworld to run, and I don't need you wasting my time. So if you have nothing else to say, then I'll be out of here."

"Come now, my good sir," Mr. V tapped his cane on the ground and light became aglow all around them. "I assure you that I am not wasting your time. Please, come follow me."

He turned on his heel and did not even bother to wait to see if they would follow. He knew that they would. He heard whispered and not so whispered cursing and footsteps behind him. A smirk crept on his face.

"Mr. V," Ms. Scatter hissed beside him. "Are you sure it is such a good idea to speak to them in such a way? I know I am not in any position to tell you how to do your job, but sir. These are the Original Villains! They mean business! There is a reason why they are all feared, revered, and respected by all!"

"I know what I'm doing, Scatter." His smirk grew bigger. "They're only scary because they're here in a large number. I know how powerful they all are, but I also know how desperate they all are to make a better name for themselves."

"But if they knew about the amount of merchandise that they made by those Uptop they - "

"Exactly, they wouldn't be complaining about the stories and would instead be happy in their wealth." He threw his arm around her and she grew stiff as they walked. "But where's the fun in that? They're getting old and rusty by just sitting around here doing nothing but reliving their glory days. They need a little something to do, and so do those Recruits that they've salvaged over the years."

Ms. Scatter's brow furrowed in confusion, and Mr. V only chuckled in response.

"Don't fret too much now, Scatter." He patted her shoulder. "You're scatterbrained enough as it is. Just follow my lead and do as I tell you."

"Yes Mr. V," she nodded shyly.

Mr. V withdrew his arm from her shoulders and stopped in front of the large doors that would lead to the dining hall where they would conduct their meeting.

"First order of business," he smiled over his shoulder and looked to the Original Villains and their recruits. "Dinner. No proper business proposition is ever done without dinner."

"You can't be serious," Ursula groaned with a roll o her eyes.

"Of course I'm serious." He twirled his cane around his fingers before tapping harder into the ground with his cane. The large doors opened up and the great aromas of all of their favorite dishes wafted in the air. "It's never fun to talk to anyone when they're hangry. I know we're all villains here, but we can all be friends at least during a meal."

Hades rolled his eyes, The Queen of Hearts crossed her arms, and Jafar merely leered at him.

"Well, bon appetit!" he bowed again and gestured for them to all enter inside. Not knowing what to do, Ms. Scatter merely mimicked Mr. V's actions at the opposite door. Much to Ms. Scatter's Surprise The Evil Queen led the way in with the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula, Jafar, Scar, Lord Claud Frollo, and Hades and their respective Recruits following after them.

With everyone inside, Mr. V bowed to let the lady Ms. Scatter in first, then followed after her with a tapping of his cane to close the door behind him.

All of the lady Original Villains and their Recruits sat at the right of the long table while the male Original Villains and their Recruits all sat on the left. Mr. V took his seat at the head of the table while Ms. Scatter took her seat at the right hand side of the head of the table. Silver domes covered the plates that lay in wait for their diners to dig into. Mr. V snapped his fingers and the silver domes all lifted to reveal the favored dishes to each villain.

For the Evil Queen, apple stuffed quail with grapes, roasted potatoes, greens, biscuits, and a blood red wine.

For the Queen of hearts, heaps of strawberry tarts, jams, breads, and a rose wine.

For Captain Hook, buttered lobster with garlic mashed potatoes, carrots, rolls, and rum.

For Maleficent, rotisserie chicken with slices roasted potatoes, carrots, chunks of bread, and a sour thorny raspberry brown ale.

For Cruella, shrimp cocktail with lemon slices, cilantro, deviled eggs, crackers, and a dry martini.

For Ursula, seared flounder with crab cakes, oysters, eel, an assortment of sushi, and a sex on the beach.

For Jafar, Al kabsa with baba ghanoush, akkawi manakeesh, and a shahrazad.

For Scar, medium rare steak with boat, meerkat, sausage, and a surprising water.

For Lord Claud Frollo, bacheofe with cheese, bread, and ancient red wine.

For Hades, kleftiko with hummus, feta cheese, pieta bread, and ancient Greek wine.

For Ms. Scatter a simple chicken alfredo, penne pasta, garlic bread, and a classic white wine.

For Mr. V he always fancied a good gumbo and a good glass of whiskey.

As everyone ate, the air around them most definitely changed to one that was much less hostile. Mr. V could not help but smirk in victory as he watched them all dine.

"All right so a little food to sweeten the deal is nice," Hades spoke with food in his mouth. "Now what do you want?"

"Must you be so impatient?" Mr. V peered over his glass of whiskey. "A meal amongst friends and business partners should be done so in good time."

"You obviously weren't around when that kid Sora showed up, huh?" Hades rolled his eyes and threw his drink in the back of his throat.

"Do not say that wretched fool's name!" Maleficent snarled. "You'll only invoke his presence."

"Yeah, yeah, it was your fault to begin with on that one, Maleficent," Hades jeered. "I had loads to clean up in the Underworld as well as arenas."

"Blast it all how much longer are we going to have to be here?" Hook slammed his hand on the table. "I have a crew to lead and a sea to plunder." He burped and the spittle landed on Lord Claude Frollo's face.

"Yes, although I do not approve of the language being used by my associates." He wiped the spittle off of his face. "I really am ready to finally know why we are all here. You have entertained us enough, we want answers; now."

"Oh hush you ole cad," Cruella cackled and held her drink out in the air. "You can keep entertaining me, darling. I always love a good show! The drinks make things much better."

She sloshed her way too far one way and her drink spilled over onto the Queen of Hearts. She was in the middle of eating her tarts and her face burned red.

"How dare you!" She pointed at the cackling Cruella. "OFF WITH YOUR-"

"All right!" Mr. V slammed his cane into the ground and there was silence everywhere. "Since you are all so impatient, I shall tell you. Now shut up and pay attention!"

* * *

_Hello readers! I hope you enjoy reading this story and will come along for the journey whenever you can. If you would like to know who or what the Disney Villain Recruiters are, keep reading! Most of the personalities and the actual story that I am choosing to write is based on the research provided through the internet. But to be a little bit more specific, the Disney Villain Recruiters are a set of characters from the Japan Disney World Halloween parade that they do. _

_I found out about the characters thanks to good ole' Pinterest as they were considered genderbent versions of the villains. There are a few comics on Pinterest that helped inspire this particular story that I have decided to write; however they are primarily written in Japanese in manga style. Still beautiful works, and they are great stories for the fans of villains._

_Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you hang around a little longer to continue with me. ^_^_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAI N RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Now that the room was silenced and he had received more glares, Mr. V remembered why Dr. Facilier hated gathering this group around. Even through a dinner they acted out and just like, well, the Original Villains that they were. He took another shot of whiskey to cool his own temper and slid his hand over his face to slick a smile back in place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he stood and began walking around the table. "I have invited you all here for a chance to rewrite history. _You're_ history, in particular. Everyone here in the Underside of Disney all know how much life just really sucks here. If we could all go back to the cushy lives that we once knew, or even have a taste of what they have up there, we'd do whatever means necessary to get it back."

"Yes, we acknowledge that life sucks down here," Hades rolled his eyes. "But your point is?"

"Your Recruits that you brought here," he pointed his cane at Hades. He had half a mind to shoot a shot through his immortal head, but thought against it since it would not be very professional. "Are going to be the ones that will change your history."

"You can't be serious," Hook snorted. "And how do you propose that they will be able to change our present lives?"

"I can't help it that y'all tried to change your past once and screwed that up. That's on y'all. But you see, your Recruits, these people that you either adopted, found, or created, will be the key to the past because they have yet to return to it."

"Are you trying to tell me, sir," Maleficent intertwined her fingers and rested her chin on her knuckles. "That I cannot change my past, but that my Recruit can?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes," he nodded and continued his walk around the long table. "However, it is only because they lived their own life in the past. Whatever decisions they make as they go back into the past will ultimately alter your future, or your current present. Not to mention all those silly little princes and princesses who messed up all your plans."

"So you mean to tall me that I send my recruit into the past," Jafar mused, "and she can ultimately put me back in my place of power?"

"The exact thing, sir," Mr. V smiled. He did not even try to hide the mocking manner as he made his way back towards his seat. "So all you have to do is leave your little Recruits here so they can go through a training of sorts before they are sent into the past, then - " He snapped his fingers. "Your lives go back to the way they either once were, or on a better one that you only dream of having."

"And what exactly, is in this for you, Mr. V?" Maleficent's eyes were very pointed at him as he returned to his seat.

"A good show, helping the Original Villains, and just getting the rest of the villains out of this place." He shrugged as he sat back down.

"That can't be all," The Evil Queen herself looked at him in disbelief.

"I assure you that it is." He propped his feet up on the table. "A little good deed in a world full of villains never hurt anybody."

"Then what is the catch, sweetie?" Ursula chuckled. "There is always a catch in every contract. Believe me, I would know."

"I suppose the catch would be the future." He shrugged again and he could feel Ms. Scatter's worried glare on him now. "You see, since it is the Recruits that are going into the past, _they_ have the chance to change your future. How they change it is ultimately on them. I cannot guarantee what future they provide for you. Whether it is the best, worst, or puts you right back where you started. The future may or may not change depending on the decisions that the Recruits make."

He could sense the unease that shifted between all of the Recruits. Even he himself was uneasy as he himself was a Recruit, of sorts. He snapped his fingers and the plates of food were replaced with contracts for all of the Original Villains to sign.

"I've laid it out black and white for you all," he snapped again and the writing utensils of the individual's choice sprang in the air beside the contract. "There will be no blood required," he half-heartedly chuckled at his sorry joke. "Just a signature."

"Before I sign this," the Evil Queen looked at him. "I need you to add a clause to this contract."

"And what would that be, your highness?" he suddenly felt nervous, as well as agitated at this.

"Should mine or the other Recruits fail to change the future for our esteemed and wanted better or best, things are to return to what they are."

"You're not much of a gambling woman, are you, your highness?" he chuckled and he could tell that Ms. Scatter was on the verge of an anxiety attack in her chair.

"You will change this clause or I will not sign this contract." She said indefinitely and crossed her arms.

"I say, I am in agreement," Maleficent stroked her chin as she too read the contract. "I would rather put up with what I already know than with a fate much worse than this."

"Very well," Mr. V nodded and snapped his fingers. He heard Ms. Scatters quick inhale. "It is done."

Silence filled the room and they all just stared at their contracts.

The Evil Queen was the first to pick up her quill and actually sign.

The Queen of Hearts grabbed her flamingo feather and signed.

Captain Hook grabbed his own quill and signed.

Maleficent's raven feather glided across the signed line.

Cruella's fountain pen sloppily signed her contract.

Ursula chuckled as her fishbone signed the contract.

Jafar signed with his writing brush.

Scar merely used the tip of his tail to sign.

Lord Claude Frollo signed with a quill as well as his waxed stamp of approval.

Hades took the longest to sign, but eventually picked up his chisel and signed.

A victor chuckle escaped Mr. V and he snapped his fingers again and the contracts all disappeared.

"Thank you all, very much," he stood and tapped his cane on the ground. The large doors opened up behind him. "After you say your goodbyes, you're all dismissed. I assure you that the Recruits will be safe and sound in this castle."

"Oh, I most certainly know that they will," Maleficent stood and glared down at Mr. V. "Or else you shall suffer the consequences."

"Of course, of course," Mr. V stepped aside to let them all pass.

They all, two by two, stood up, left the dining hall, and returned to the foyer to say their goodbyes. Mr. V and Ms. Scatter both stood in the doorway of the dining hall and watched them all say goodbye. Ms. Scatter was shaking beside him, whether in fear or anger, he had yet to know.

"Well that went well, don't ya think?" he chuckled and rested his hands on his cane.

"Of all the people you had to be so, so, so - "she groaned in her lack of words.

"I know, I'm great with people." He chuckled and earned a nice hard smack from her clipboard. He let it slide since he had had that one coming the entire dinner and this was the smallest lashing out she would do. He turned his attention to the salutations between them all and learned more about the Original Villains than they realized.

Though the Evil Queen kept her head high and her face stony, her angry eyes were somehow softer as she passed on a dagger to her Recruit, patted him on the face and walked out. Someone was growing soft in their old age.

The Queen of Hearts bellowed orders about what to do with Alice before throwing her arms around the Recruit and giving him a big hug. She stuffed a tart in her mouth as she walked out. Some people never truly change, even if menopause possibly changed the crazy hormones.

Captain Hook had his hand on the back of his Recruit with the hook latched onto the bottom seems of the hood and pulled her too close as he whispered through gritted teeth. He gave her a shove before he wobblily walked out. Mr. V was very curious just what the story was there, but for certain alcohol would loosen him up is he ever truly needed to get the full story from Captain Hook.

Maleficent elegantly, slowly, and dramatically slid the back of her hand down her Recruit's face while giving him an evil smile. She pressed a small kiss to his brow before she hobbled away.

Cruella held her Recruit's face in her hands, called him darling, and kept kissing his cheeks before giving him a long hug and walking out with an extra sashay in her hips.

Ursula counted off a list of things on her tentacles that her Recruit needed to do, patted his cheek, then slithered out of the foyer.

Jafar kept his hand on his Recruit's shoulder in a odd fatherly way that was almost more professional that it should have been. It was as though he was worried how the others would perceive him if he was too affectionate. She, on the other hand, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long hug before he pulled her off of him and left.

Scar kept his paw on his Recruit's knee as she bowed and listened to his orders before gently headbutting her and stalking away.

Lord Claude Frollo and his Recruit had no means of affection or physical contact. He kept his crooked nose in the air, told her what he expected of her, needed her to do, and what would happen to her if she did not succeed. She did not even bother to look over her shoulder as he left. Mr. V did not like where that relationship was at and hoped that the future most definitely changed.

Hades seemed to be the most loving, if being sarcastic and mocking could be loving. He kept calling his Recruit 'Miss', 'Kiddo' and a few other pet names before ruffling her hair, laughing at her as she got shoved his hand off and gave her the longest and tightest hug before disappearing a cloud of smoke.

With all the Original Villains finally out of the way and gone, Mr. V finally had them to himself. All of the Recruits stood in front of him with their hoods up and staring at him expectantly.

* * *

_Thank you readers for coming this far with me, please feel free to ask questions or give me feedback on the story._

_I hope you're enjoying it and that you are discovering who these characters are and falling in love with the comics._

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Well now that it is just us," Mr. V chuckled. He took his hat off and ran a hand through his dreadlocks. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Mr. Valentino, but you will call me Mr. V." He slipped his hat back on and held his hand out to Ms. Scatter. "And my lovely assistant here is Ms. Scatter."

She held her clipboard closer to her chest and adjusted the glasses on her face.

"H-Hello," she tried to sound professional. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Ms. Scatter will be a part of your training and will be able to assist you in your missions." He looked to the ten guests that would be staying with them. "Now, who might you all be? Don't be shy now. I need a name and your Original Villain's name so I know which story to put you in."

None of them moved, they all stood in their cloaks and looked amongst themselves.

"All right," Mr. V huffed. "If no one is going to volunteer, I'm just going to have you -" he pointed to the tall one on the end. "You go first."

He silently stepped forward and removed his hood. He had inky black hair that was cut close and combed back like a traditional prince. His skin was sickening white and his eyes were so black that the pupil had disappeared in the depths of his eyes. He had a strong jaw line and stood straighter than the other Recruits. He ever so meticulously removed his cloak and draped it over his arm. He wore a blackish blue and gold embroidered suit coat, white fitted pants, and shiny black leather long boots. A dark prince if Mr. V ever saw one.

"My name is Apple Poison," his voice was very deep and rather flat and almost chilling. "I was created by the Evil Queen. You may call me Adam as that is a more appropriate name than Apple Poison."

"Aww, you don't want to be called Appoi~?" the Recruit next to him laughed too sweetly, and earned a glare in response.

"Adam."

"All right, Adam," Mr. V semi applauded to him. "Thank you so much for setting the example. If the rest of you would just follow his lead." He gestured to the next Recruit and he, with a dramatic flare, flipped his cloak open to reveal his mismatched pattern suit of black, white, and red hearts. Dark brown hair curled from underneath his half black and white fedora and mahogany brown red eyes glimmered at Mr. V and Ms. Scatter. He removed his hat with a bow, and when he stood straight again Mr. V could see a red heart tattooed on his right cheek.

"I'm Jack Heart," his voice was smooth like honey and was a touch too warm for Mr. V, but with a glance down at Ms. Scatter, she seemed to like this one. "Everyone calls me Jack though, probably because I don't always fit in with the deck of cards. . ." He pressed a finger to his cheek before smiling like a fool. "In case the hearts didn't give me away, I'm the Queen of Hearts's Recruit."

The lady beside him removed her hood and a mane of black coffee curls spiraled down her back. Her caramel orangey brown eyes had a fire to them that kept her at a literal and figurative distance from the other Recruits. She had a beauty mark just under her left eye and she had very clear tanned skin for a pirate. She replaced her hood with a brown leather pirate's hat to match her brown and sunbleached boat top. She wore a simple brown leather vest, cotton pants, and brown leather boots that went up her thighs. For a pirate she was modestly dressed.

"Lady Jane Hook," her voice was smokey and had a touch of a Spanish accent. "The Recruit of Captain Hook."

The Recruit beside her stood looking at her for a moment, as if waiting to say anything else. When she did not, he stepped forward and awkwardly removed his cloak. His cloak sat a tad higher on his head than the others because of his horns. He wore a simple black suit that was line in a velvety dark purple trim. His emerald eyes shined underneath his black feathery hockey cut hairstyle. Above his head was a long, horn fitted fedora that hid his horns.

"The name's Malfie," his voice was almost a raven's squawk. He gave a shrug then pulled out a small hand mirror from his inside suitcoat pocket and checked his hat. "I'm the Recruit of the magnificent Maleficent."

"Oh please, darling," the boy beside him snatched off his hood and crossed his arms. "The most magnificent villain is _my_ Madame Cruella!"

"And you are?" Malfie sneered.

"I a the WANderful, Dalmatia." He barked and snatched off his cloak to reveal his fashionable red pants and black and white fur attire. His black hair was asymmetrical and he had one blue eye and one brown eye. "The WANderful Recruit of Madame Cruella deVille!"

"You're far too loud," the man beside him yawned in an annoyed voice. He removed his cloak and his styled silvery white hair stood out and his purple eyes looked like they wanted sleep. His completion was fish bone white and looked a little dehydrated, as though he had been out of the water for too long. His suit was a simple black suit with purple tentacles lining the lapels of his coat.

"I'm Joe, Eight Foot Joe." He snapped and Ms. Scatter tilted her head to the side. "I'm Ursula's Recruit."

"Eight foot?" she looked him up and down. "You're not eight foot tall."

"Eight feet," he snapped and flashed his true form of an octopus. "I have eight feet. I never claimed to be eight feet tall!"

"I-I'm-m sorry!," Ms. Scatter escaped behind Mr. V, and Joe just griped as he crossed his arms and stood next to the others who had revealed their identities.

"Oh wow, you need a nap, don't you Mr. Octopus?" the girl beside him placed her hands behind her back and looked up at him Her voice was so bubbly,, she sounded a little like an airhead.

"My name is Joe, not octopus," he hissed down at her.

"And my name is Farja," she beamed up at him, totally unperturbed his snappiness. She flipped her hood down and twirled it away to reveal twirling black and red ankle length skirts. She had a red hairband that held her waist length black hair out of her face. She had sparkling brown eyes and a flower in her hair that kept changing colors from pink to yellow. "I'm Master Jafar's Recruit! Pleased to meet you!"

"Ooooo~" the girl beside her held Farja's hair. "You have such pretty, pretty hair!"

A curly massive copper and brown mohawk rested on the girl's head and blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at Farja. Her clothes were mismatched animal skins from the plains of the Pride lands.

"I'm Jamila, the Pretty Scar," she gave Farja a quick hug. "Aren't I pretty? I'm the pretty Recruit of the handsome Scar!"

"Yes," Farja nodded her head with a smile. "You are very pretty."

"Yay!" they hugged each other tighter and squealed a little. "You're my new friend!"

"Yay! I've never had a friend before!"

The squeals were silenced by the soft ringing of a handbell by the smallest of the Recruits.

She only slid her hood off, but did not remove her cloak and continued to ring her little silver bell until there was absolute silence. She was a very petite albino with a white bob and ruby red eyes.

"I am Veil," her voice was so soft it sounded more like a whisper. "I am the Recruit of my Master, Lord Claude Frollo."

"Oh, honey, we are going to have to work on your volume," the last cloaked Recruit beside her spoke in a sassy tone. Her cloak was magically eaten by blue flames and the girl with ashy grey skin and teal blue attire, blue lips, and flaming blue bob. She flicked out her fan and gently fanned her face. "Call me Shade. I'm known as Ms. Hades according to Pain and Panic in the Underworld. I'm Hades' assistant to the Underworld as well as his Recruit. We, of course, had to save the best for last." She blew a blue kiss in the direction of the other Recruits.

"Excellent," Mr. V clapped his hands together. "Now that we all know each other's names, let's go ahead and get you all settled into your rooms."

"Rooms?" Farja tilted her head to the side. "But I didn't bring any of my things!"

"Don't worry my dear," Ms. Scatter stepped forward. "The rooms here in the castle are magical. You will each have your own room, and the doors to your rooms will be a portal of sorts to your actual world and room at home." She adjusted her glasses, and while some of them seemed pleased with this, the others did not. "Of course if the rooms are not to your liking, just let me know and we will change them to the fashion and order that you wish to have."

"We're going to do our absolute best to make you feel at home here," Mr. V stood next to Ms. Scatter and draped his arm around her shoulders. "So if you need something, want something, need help with anything, let Ms. Scatter here know and she will get things in order for you. With the introductions out of the way, are y'all ready to see you rooms?"

"Not so fast." Shade snapped her fan and impatiently fanned herself. "Are you going to explain to us why we're here trying to 'change' the past?" she did air quotes.

"If you all have similar character traits to your Villains, this is going to be a long process," Mr. V sighed and scratched his beard. "The change that you are all making is not only for your Villains, but also for yourselves." He held his hand up to stop Shade form further questioning. "Let me finish, and this will be done." He put his hands behind his back and began pacing and twirling his cane, "You see, I don't know any of you, that much is obvious, but since you were all born in a world of villainy I know that with the exception of perhaps three of you that many of y'all did not have a happy childhood."

Both Jane, Marfie, and Dalmatia shifted uncomfortably while Farja looked around confused.

"So although you respect your Villains," he stopped and slowly looked them each individually in the eye, "I am giving y'all, as a fellow Recruit who has been screwed over by their Villain, a new chance at life."

"And why, exactly, are you wanting to do us a favor?" Jane asked and put her hand on her hip. Her bangles jangled as they moved.

"Well, I thought I made it clear, I'm just trying to give you a helping hand - "

"No," she held up her hand. "What is in this for you?"

"Honest?" he asked and relaxed his hands on the handle to his cane. "I'm bored, and I'm sure that your decisions will provide me with some sort of entertainment~" A grin crept on his face and he earned a glare from Jane. "Do we have anymore questions?" He looked at all of them; none spoke up. "Good, then let's get you kiddos to bed. Gentlemen, you'll follow me. Ladies, please follow Ms. Scatter."

Ms. Scatter jumped at the mention of her name, but nodded, saluted, and headed towards the East Wing while Mr. V led the boys to the West Wing.

The boys were silent as he escorted them down the series of halls of the West Wing.

"The bathroom is here on the left," he slapped his hand on the doorframe as he walked past. "Don't worry, it's big enough so not just one person can hog it the entire time." He chuckled, but still none of them said anything. "Y'all's rooms are here at the end of the hall. The eldest gets the biggest room, and the rest of y'all can figure things out from there."

At the end of the hall there were five doors, two and two across from each other with one at the very end of the hallway. "Adam," Mr. V pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "That is your room. I hope it is to your liking."

Adam said nothing, but walked on to his respective room. Joe followed him and took the one that was closest to the end on the right and Malfie the one right next to his. Dalmatia and Jack took the neighboring rooms and whispered excitedly to one another. With their rooms claimed, and Mr. V's presence no longer needed, he left the West Wing and returned to the midpoint of the second floor to join Ms. Scatter to further discuss what their next plan of action would be.

* * *

_Thank you readers for coming along with me! I hope that you are enjoying it so far. There's still a little more to go before I jump into the individual stories that will be intertwined with this one. Stay tuned for Apple Poison's story! It will be a separate story, but it will still be part of this one._

_Keep reading readers, don't ever stop reading._

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ms. Scatter was already waiting up for him when he arrived. She was staring out of the large circle windows at the never ending rain outside. She looked exhausted, of course of which Mr. V blamed himself for. He knew that today was going to be exhausting, but he had prepared for it better than she had.

"How'd things go on your end?" he spoke softly so as not to spook her. She still jumped when he spoke, but her glasses still sat straight on his face, so that was good.

"Oh, just fine," she smiled and leaned against the windows. "Jane easily took her room at the end of the hall and the other girls made no complaints about the rooms. I suppose we'll find out more in the morning when they've decided what they do and or do not want. . ."

"The only ones that I imagine changing their rooms styles would probably be Lady Jane, Adam, and possibly Dalmatia or Malfie." He gave a shrug and looked down at her. "From what I noticed tonight they'll want a change if things at home aren't necessarily a good situation."

"Yes," she nodded and scribbled something on her clipboard. "Yes, I believe you're right. Lady Jane is the most distant of them all, and if our stats are correct, she won't smile until she has made her choice."

"All in good time, Ms. Scatter." He smiled down at her and she covered her mouth as a small yawn escaped her. "But for now, I believe that the two of us should also get some rest. The following weeks of giving these Recruits their own happy ending is going to be very tasking."

"Perhaps," Ms. Scatter murmured. "But doesn't that mean it will be all the more worth it?"

"I believe it does, Ms. Scatter." He chuckled. "Since the Original Villains signed the contracts, we can do whatever we need to do to ensure the Recruits will have their own happy endings; whether it works in favor for the Villains or not."

"You played a very dangerous game with the contracts this evening, Mr. V." Ms. Scatter frowned at him. "Having changed the clause to the contract means that if the Recruits don't make good enough changes, they're stuck where they're at!"

"More or less," he tried to shrug it off, but he had been nervous whenever he had made that agreement. He just needed the lot of them to actually sign the damn contract. "Where the Villains will do whatever necessary to get their own happy endings, we shall do whatever necessary to give the Recruits their happy endings."

Ms. Scatter merely stared up at him quietly with her head tilted, looking confused.

"Why are you so desperate to help them?" she asked in a voice that was above a whisper. "What you're doing. . . It goes beyond entertainment. It is actually treacherous in this villainous world."

"Being screwed over by your superiors," Mr. V's grasp tightened on his cane, "is one of the worst things imaginable. Especially when they're a parent figure." He stopped looking at Ms. Scatter and turned his gaze to the giant moon. "I don't know all of their stories. I can compare their lousy sorry stories to mine out of sympathy, but no one wants pity. Especially not them when they've survived this long to build up their own pride. I was beat, lied to, cheated, used as a pawn, everything imaginable in the book just for Facilier's advantage. I only got lucky because he made a bad deal and is permanently stuck on the Other Side. Even Hades knows better than to mess with certain forces of things."

"Are you trying to be a hero, sir?" she asked and finally got him to look at her.

"A hero?" he chuckled at the thought. "No, not a hero. More like. . . An author, writing a stories and seeing his characters through to the end. They've all got blank pages; blank slates. Although they were born into the life of a villain, they are more or less innocent. They've done things here where it doesn't really matter, because it is a world full of evil anyways. They've yet to do anything where they'll get their story written."

"For someone claiming to be an author, you don't get much of your paper work done," Ms. Scatter pushed her glasses back onto her face.

"And for an assistant I have to help you more than you me," he smirked and her cheeks burned red. Such a cute face she was making. . .

"I always do my best!" she harped. "If you thought I was too much work, why did you hire me?"

"Because you always do your best," he smirked at her and her face burned a deeper shade of red. "Also, you were cheap to hire since you would do anything to get a job."

She frowned at this and clenched her clipboard tighter.

"And in the process I promised a life of servitude to you," she sighed. "Though, I suppose it is better off this way since all of my previous employers that were here this evening could tell you why they fired me. . ."

"Wait, they all hired you at one point?" he scoffed. "You can't be serious! Hades?"

"I let too many souls in at once when Chiron went on vacation and there was such an overflow that Hades fell into the pool of them by merely stepping out of his own room."

"Frollo?"

"He wasn't too fond of competent women organizing his plans." Her cheeks puffed up in her agitation. "He also didn't want a woman being seen with him everywhere he went."

"His loss," Mr. V shrugged. He was a monk or something like that, it's not like he could particularly have a woman anyways. "Scar?"

"Ugh, the hyenas always made fun of me," he cheeks flashed pink. "In bringing him his dinner I tripped and it fell in one of the geysers he always takes a nap by and. . . He was bald for a few weeks."

"Jafar?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I failed to get the magic lamp."

"Cruella?"

"I was not killing puppies just so she could have a new coat!"

"Fair enough." He nodded easily enough. "Maleficent?"

"I got lost in the woods and led prince Philip to where Aurora was dancing."

"Hook."

"I couldn't capture Peter Pan, and after Tiger Lily I had no qualms about being let go. . ."

"Queen of Hearts?"

"Interestingly enough I was an intern for the _rabbit_," she rolled her eyes. "That stupid rabbit forgets everything! It is not wonder he's always late!"

"So not for the Queen of Hearts?"

"No, I still worked for the Queen of Hearts," she shook her head. "I was just interning under the White Rabbit. . ."

"Then what happened then?"

" . . . I dropped her plate of tarts."

"There is no way you actually worked for the Evil Queen."

"Queen of jealous youth and beauty disliked me for my youth, and because I helped the huntsman find a way out of killing Snow White. . ."

Ms. V let out a long and low whistle.

"No wonder you were terrified this evening." He scratched the back of his neck. "You should have told me sooner."

"And have you handle the whole business proposition alone?!" she gasped. He already did that most of the time to begin with, but for some reason she must not have seen it that way. "I would never abandon my position out of the fear I had for my previous employers!"

"Well, that is very admirable of you, Ms. Scatter." Mr. V smiled down at her. "I look forward to keeping you on staff." A yawn escaped him. "Now, how about we go and get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Yes," she nodded her head with her own yawn. "I'll see you in the morning, Mr. V."

Mr. V waved her goodbye as she walked off. He waited until she was completely gone before he returned to his elevator and returned to his office.

The foyer room had high ceilings and indigo and blood red swirling Flore de leaf designs. It was rather ominous but it had it's inviting qualities thanks to Ms. Scatter's desk. Her desk literally lit up the place with the most positive warm lamp light on her desk. It was white, six feet long with many series of drawers underneath it, and covered in an organized chaos of papers. Matching white filing cabinets surrounding her desk area with just as many files stacked on top of them. Ms. Scatter most definitely lived up to her name, scattered work, scatter brained, even scatter organized. He merely sighed and shook his head. She left her light on again. He went over to turn the light off, but thought better of it and went to his own office instead.

The large double doors stood looming above him but opened nice and gently at the tapping of his cane. He strode into his dark office that came alight with a snap of his finger. The fire came alive in the fireplace, the lamps in the corners were gently alight to provide the perfect mood light. He crossed the long room humming a little tune and proceeded to go to his own filing cabinets. He went to the second drawer that was labeled: "RECRUITS".

* * *

_For those who are curious, maybe you noticed maybe you didn't, I have recorded the names of the Villains and Villains Recruits in order of the release date for each movie. I thought it would be a nice tribute to the characters and the movies themselves. As in terms of how I shall do each of the Recruits' stories, I have yet to determine. I do think I shall try to get Apple Poison's out first though. Stay tuned!_

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying this so far!_

_Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Six

The drawer opened easy and Mr. V pulled out all ten individual files, each labeled with the names of the guests that were currently staying with them. He removed his hat from his head and set it on top of the filing cabinet. He slapped them down on his blackwood desk, sat down in his rolling chair, and inched his way forward to the desk. He snapped his fingers and a cup of hot black coffee brewed and appeared on the coaster in front of him. He reached for it, took a long sip, and opened the first file. Each file contained their basic information as well as background that was both told to Mr. V as well as what he had to discover when they were too secretive. Getting information was ridiculously easy for some, but terribly difficult for others.

"Now, let's just see how each of you are before training begins," he mused as he picked up Apple Poison's first.

Adam's information was not terribly difficult to get his hands on, but the Evil Queen had a terrible habit of gloating form time to time.

NAME: Apple Poison, goes by Adam.

AGE: 25

HEIGHT: 6' 1"

VILLAIN: Evil Queen

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Snow White.

BACKGROUND: Created out of the Queen's negative emotions. Has been kept in the Evil Queen's dungeon and taught all sources of poisons and forms of torture. Was beaten whenever he failed to create a poison or hesitated in tormenting a prisoner.

PORTKEY AMULET: Peridot apple, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help him seek his own path.

Jack's information was possibly the easiest to retrieve because Jack literally ran into him and told Mr. V his entire life story; at least the parts he wanted to share.

NAME: Jack Heart

AGE: 18

HEIGHT: 5' 9"

VILLAIN: Queen of Hearts

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Alice.

BACKGROUND: The literal jack/joker from the deck of cards that is usually discarded or is unnecessary for most card games. He always finds a way to be a part of things. Is color blind and only sees monochrome. The tattoo on his right cheek will change according to his mood: diamond and clover are dangerous.

PORTKEY AMULET: Ruby heart, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help him see a world of color, not just black and white.

"Jane." He sighed heavily as he looked down at her file. She was the most difficult to get any information on. She spoke little and avoided most all human interaction. Hook was even less help since he kept shooting at Mr. V, both in the sky, on land, and sea, whenever he tried to get any information on him. Claimed one too many times that Mr. V was helping the Lost Boys.

NAME: Lady Jane Hook, goes by Jane.

AGE: 21

HEIGHT: 5' 9"

VILLAIN: Captain James Hook

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Peter Pan.

BACKGROUND: N/A.

PORTKEY AMULET: Gray diamond hooked crescent, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To give her a reason smile.

Begrudgingly Mr. V discovered Malfie at the worst possible moments for him. Malfie had been punished by being shoved into a cage that had him clutching his knees to fit him inside and was thrown into a closet. Maleficent had no problems berating the poor fellow as well as telling Mr. V why he was such a failure.

NAME: Malfie

AGE: 20

HEIGHT: 5' 8"

VILLAIN: Maleficent

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Aurora.

BACKGROUND: One of Maleficent's kind. Found as an egg and was raised to be eyes in the sky and a minion. Has never been allowed to fully stretch his wings.

PORTKEY AMULET: Amethyst feather, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help him spread his wings to fly.

An anxious guy, he tried to hide it by being more energetic, but he was anxious and jumpy; especially around animals. Cruella claimed he was her nephew of sorts from a dead sister, only according to his medical records she is his mother. . .

NAME: Dalmatia

AGE: 19

HEIGHT: 5' 11"

VILLAIN: Cruella de Ville

VILLAIN MISSION: To skin Dalmatians for their furs.

BACKGROUND: Origins are difficult to cipher; raised in the world of fashion and using real furs. He was given the nasty tasks of skinning the animals for their furs.

PORTKEY AMULET: Garnet circle, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help him no longer fear animals.

Receiving messages in bottles was the most agonizing test of patience he had ever had to go through to get information from Ursula. She only provided information about his origins, Mr. V had to go for a swim to get more information about Joe.

NAME: Eight Foot Joe, goes by Joe.

AGE: 23

HEIGHT: 6' 2" (ironically not 8')

VILLAIN: Ursula

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Ariel.

BACKGROUND: Created from a combination of poor unfortunate souls. Lazy, pretends to listen to Ursula. Childhood friends of sorts with the mermaid princess.

PORTKEY AMULET: Mother of Pearl pear shape, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help him find something to work for.

Jafar is almost as difficult to discuss things with as Hook is. Jafar was not married, had no family, and avoided all forms of human contact outside of politics for the sultan. He suddenly picked up an apprentice, or the announcement of the apprentice was only recently publicized. According to the sources around him, she just appeared out of thin air.

NAME: Farja

AGE: 17

HEIGHT: 5' 7"

VILLAIN: Jafar

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Aladdin

BACKGROUND: N/A

PORTKEY AMULET: Orange Sphalerite oval, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To giver her confidence in her magic.

Scar was a charming fellow whenever he transformed into his human form. Much easier to talk to as well; Mr. V did not speak lion.

NAME: Pretty Scar, goes by Jamila

AGE: 16

HEIGHT: 5' 5"

VILLAIN: Scar

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Simba.

BACKGROUND: Adopted as an infant and raised by Scar and the Hyenas. Loves to be told she is cute, and nasty things happen when she is insulted or told she is ugly.

PORTKEY AMULET: Yellow topaz square, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help her have confidence in her own beauty.

Lord Claude Frollo was not difficult to get in contact with, however, it was difficult to be squeezed into his busy schedule. He has a weird obsession with claiming orphans to build up his loyalties and minions with.

NAME: Veil

AGE: 20

HEIGHT: 5' 4"

VILLAIN: Lord Claude Frollo

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill all gypsies.

BACKGROUND: Found as an infant, true origins are unknown. She lives by "To be seen, not heard" and is an excellent assassin despite her little bell.

PORTKEY AMULET: White diamond bell shape faceted, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: To help give her her own voice.

Once more, not a difficult person to get in contact with, just difficult to get squeezed into such a busy schedule. Apparently running the Underworld was a fulltime gig and Hades loved to find any excuse to get out of there and talk.

NAME: Miss Hades, goes by Shade.

AGE: 19

HEIGHT: 5' 7"

VILLAIN: Hades

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill Hercules.

BACKGROUND: A soul that the Fates told Hades and Persephone was necessary in helping them keep order in the Underworld.

PORTKEY AMULET: Teal flame shaped, gold chain.

V'S MISSION: _

Mr. V frowned as he stared at his blank mission line for Shade. Unlike the others she was not treated terribly or traumatically and was actually well raised. Hades often treated her like a daughter, and of the entire bunch she seems the most sure of herself. She was as good as Jane at keeping her private life a secret. Whatever she needed help with she had refused to allow anything to be seen on the surface; yet.

Mr. V's hand rested on the final file before he carefully opened it. He had only known Ms. Scatter for as long as she had worked under Dr. Facilier; which he did not last very long after being taken to the other side. He kept learning more and more things about her each day. Despite her scatteredness, she was well put together and had professional background. But there were still quite a few pieces missing from her story.

NAME: Ms. Scatter

AGE: 28

HEIGHT: 5' 11"

VILLAIN: Dr. Facilier

VILLAIN MISSION: Manage the deals.

BACKGROUND: N/A

PORTKEY: Emerald, emerald cut, silver chain.

V'S MISSION: To get rid of her anxiety.

He sat back in his chair and stared at the folders in front of him. He had a lot of work to do to make sure these Recruits got some sort of a happy ending; and it most certainly was not going to be easy. He sighed heavily as he scooped up the folders and put them back in their filing drawer. He returned to his deck, took another sip from his coffee, and tapped his knuckles on the desk. A door on the right side of his desk creaked open and an emerald green typewriter sat ready to be used. He bent over, picked up the typewriter, and set it on his desk. He took a long drag from his coffee, set it back on the coaster for it to magically refill, and picked up clean paper from his left hand side drawer. The paper slid in nicely and only needed a little bit of tightening.

He popped his knuckles and began typing up another file document.

NAME: Valentino, goes by Mr. V.

AGE: 30

HEIGHT: 6'

VILLAIN: Dr. Facilier

VILLAIN MISSION: To kill the prince and repay his bad deals. FAILED

BACKGROUND: A little street rat looking for a place to stay and a way to make money. Plenty of writing talent that literally changes people's lives.

PORTKEY: Onyx diamond shaped, silver chain.

V'S MISSION: To set things right for the other Recruits as the Narrator.

* * *

_Thank you readers for coming along with me!_

_I know this chapter seemed a little lengthy, but I wanted to give a little more character analysis for the readers as well as myself. The more you know about a character, the more connected you feel with them, or the more real they seem. ^_^_

_For those of you who don't know about the Disney Villain Recruiters, check out Pinterest to see the characters or Google/Bing (Because I'm a Bing user to get my points for giftcards) Disney Villain Recruiters Japan. They have a few videos on Youtube of the group's performance._

_For those who are curious, maybe you noticed maybe you didn't, I have recorded the names of the Villains and Villains Recruits in order of the release date for each movie. I thought it would be a nice tribute to the characters and the movies themselves. As in terms of how I shall do each of the Recruits' stories, I have yet to determine. I do think I shall try to get Apple Poison's out first though. Stay tuned!_

_Thank you so much for reading!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

If the weather ever change, or if the sun ever returned, or if there was even a twinkling of a difference in the sky Mr. V more than likely would have gone to bed at some point in the night. However, since only the moon and darkness only ever existed in this world, Mr. V went another night without sleep. It was only when he heard Ms. Scatter's heels clicking on the floor did he realize he had worked the night away. He quickly removed his written work from the typewriter and placed it carefully in a folder and carefully placed it inside his front drawer as Ms. Scatter entered his office.

"Good morning, Mr. V," she beamed as she walked over to his desk.

"Morning, Ms. Scatter," he smiled and absentmindedly reached for the hat that was usually on his head. He only grasped at air as he slowly remembered he had left it on the filing cabinet and patted his dreads instead. "Sleep well?" he failed to hide a yawn and Ms. Scatter frowned at him.

"I slept just fine," she crossed her arms tightly over her clipboard. "But I see that you decided to work the night away for the third night in a row!"

"I get distracted when I work," he chuckled easily and reached for his self-refilling coffee.

"You know, there's a saying," her brows wrinkled and furrowed. "That a person will go mentally insane after staying awake for a whole three days."

"Well, I think that saying doesn't really work around here, Ms. Scatter," he politely sipped his coffee as she stiffened. "Since we, you know, live in the shadows of the real Disney World."

Her mouth became a firm line and it took everything in Mr. V not to say something about how it would age her, or how it made her look like an old woman. She merely stood and glared at him with that line of a mouth.

"What's on the agenda today, Ms. Scatter?" he merely smirked up at her and she brow line relaxed.

"We have breakfast with the other Recruits in exactly one hour," she began to read off her long detailed list of to-dos to him. "After that you have to explain to them what their missions will be, give them the port keys, and start the training process."

"Sounds simple enough," he shrugged and sat back in his chair. He really began to regret having stayed up again. He pulled his mug to his lips to drink the coffee and Ms. Scatter gently but firmly put her hand over the lip of the mug.

"How many of these have you had?"

"I didn't keep count," he shrugged. "I had planned on this one being my last one before breakfast."

"I see," she frowned and removed her hand from the mug. Mr. V continued to drink his coffee and Ms. Scatter snatched his coaster from the desk.

"Hey!" he tried to snatch it back, but she was already walking away. "Ms. Scatter!"

"It has taken me a while to figure out how to stop your coffee addiction," she stopped and held the coaster tightly in her hand. "I never, in a million years, would have guessed that you had cast a spell on a coaster to make our instant refilling coffee. But now that I have it, you will _have_ to go to sleep this evening!"

She bolted for the doors and the doors almost seemed to chuckle as they closed behind her. Mr. V groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"This is going to be a looooooonnnnnggggg day," he stood, yawned, and walked out of his office. He glanced to Ms. Scatter's desk to see her locking his magic coaster in her drawer of no return. She turned around to him, adjusted her glasses, and smiled sweetly at him. The smile was sweetly evil. She took his magic coaster to help He had never understood how she managed to survive in this world, but now he knew; she killed people with kindness!

"Are you ready, sir?" she had a skip in her step as she walked to the elevator. Mr. V merely followed behind her and tried to ignore her happy humming. She pressed the button that would take them to the first floor and seemed way too happy for having confiscated his magic coaster.

"You do realize that coffee keeps me from committing mass murder, don't you?" he leaned over her shoulder.

"In a world full of villains, do you really think that the threat of you committing murder is going to faze me?" she raised her eyebrow with a smirk at him. He only growled in response and she giggled.

"I could always fire you," he growled.

"But then you would have more work to do," she rolled her shoulders back in confidence. "Besides, you're not going to be able to find anyone else that has the same sort of experience as me when it comes to dealing with the other Villains. How else do you think I was able to make so many connections for your own personal research?"

"You win this round," she chuckled and the elevator dinged open.

They stepped out, turned right at the staircase and entered the dining hall where the Recruits were all sitting and waiting for them.

"Finally! Joe groaned with a yawn. He scratched his arms. "I thought you were never going to show up. I'm starving!"

"You made them wait?" Mr. V glanced at Ms. Scatter.

"I figured you wanted to make your announcement before they were distracted with food."

"Fair enough," his hand went to his neck and he rolled it trying to pop it. "But I think I should make my announcement while they eat."

He snapped his fingers and breakfast foods of all sorts - eggs, breads, yogurts - appeared on the tables for the Recruits to feast upon. He escorted Ms. Scatter to her seat and took his seat beside her. He reached for the entire plate benais and began to stuff himself with sugar. Ms. Scatter gave him a look, but said nothing as he ate himself into a better mood. After the third one he was in a much better mood, though his mood would really improve with a spiked coffee. . .

"All right everyone," he wiped his mouth and stood up. With mouths full of food, heads turned towards him. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions. "Listen up while you're eating. Last night when you all retired to your rooms, you should have found a journal and a portkey."

"By port key, do you mean the oddly shaped amulets?" Shade who sat at the end of the table with her head resting in her hand spoke up and rolled a teal flame shaped amulet between her fingers.

"Yes those," he nodded his head and he watched as they each pulled on a chain that was either around their neck or in their pockets and examined them. "Those are your portkeys. They will get you from here to your home with your Villains, as well as to come here in between your missions."

"So you mean I can go back to work any time I so choose?" Shade perked up with a smirk.

"So long as you are completing your missions." he frowned and Shade wiggled her eyebrows mischievously.

"That's fine by me," she returned to her breakfast ever so happily.

"Speaking of missions," Jack Heart hummed happily as he ate his waffles. "What sort of missions will we be doing?"

"Well, you will of course be doing the mission of that of the Villains," he put his hands behind his back and began to pace. "For the first few missions that y'all will be doing, you will just be getting intel on the situation before you take any sort of action."

"Why would we do that?" Jamila put her finger to her lip and tilted her head. "That's a little weird since I'm used to having to jump into things."

"Think of this as a sort of training course to prove your worth to your Villains," Mr. V sighed, "as well as a way looking before you leap."

"But where's the fun in that, darling?" Dalmatia crooned. "Life is so much more entertaining when it is a surprise. There is nothing wrong with being spontaneous!"

"Unless it gets you killed," Joe sneered as he ate his calamari. "I just feel like it is too much work."

"You can do this at your own pace," Mr. V shrugged and returned to his seat. "There is no set time schedule and I don't care how long you stay here. Your Villains signed the contracts saying that you are here until you each individually have fulfilled an Ending."

"An Ending?" Jane spoke up and everyone became silent. "What exactly is supposed to be an Ending?"

"An Ending is the way you so choose to end the story that you have involved yourselves in." Mr. V paused for a moment and realized that his words would only cause more questions. "Think of it as . . . The happy ending to your mission. IF you succeed there is a happy ending, should you fail things remain they are for your Villains."

"What do you mean for our Villains?" her eyes narrowed. "What happens to us if _we_ fail?"

"Well," Mr. V dragged his hand down the back of his neck. "Depending on how your story played out, you may or may not get a second chance."

They all just stared at him and wonder, but Jane glared at him.

"Just what is this second chance supposed to be?" Jane intertwined her fingers and glared at Mr. V.

"Y'all just don't make this easy, do ya?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. A small hand rested on his shoulder and Ms. Scatter stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she adjusted her glasses on her face. "What Mr. V is offering the ten of you is an opportunity of a lifetime. For once in your life you will not have to entirely abide by the rules of your Villains, but can make a name for yourself and get out of the Anti-World. If you want to change the lives of your Villains, you can but if you want to find your own happiness you have a one way ticket to your own happy ending."

They all sat in silence, as if want she had just said was nonsense, but Eight Foot Joe looked as though he heard the best thing he could have ever asked for. The silence dragged on as the words began to sink into their thick skills and they all shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you, Ms. Scatter," Mr. V cleared his throat as he gently grabbed Ms. Scatter's elbow to have her sit back down and he stood up again. They all looked at him. "I think Ms. Scatter explained that better than I could since it shut all of you up. Now no more 'why' questions. I'm getting tired of repeating myself." He rubbed his temple as the headache from lack of sleep was beginning to kick like a bull inside his skull. Adam raised his hand.

"So when do we start these intel missions?"

"Today." He looked at them all. "Since we're all done with breakfast, let's just get things started, shall we?"

Ms. Scatter was the first to stand and everyone stood after her.

"Just follow me then." He twirled his cane and all of the dishes disappeared from the table. Jamila groaned as she was not able to grab any leftovers for the road.

Footsteps echoed throughout the castle as they walked to the second floor. He could hear the murmurs of the Recruits talking about how creepy the place was, how empty it was, how ancient it was, how it was either just like home or entirely the opposite of home, and they kept asking if there were any servants or ghosts.

Thankfully Ms. Scatter was able to do her job quietly and efficiently and tell them that they had both servants and ghosts. The ghosts acted as the best security team and the servants were well hidden and placed throughout the castle to be ready at a moment's notice to provide anything that they should need.

They reached the end of the hall to another set of double doors. Mr. V held out his cane and gently knocked on the door and it opened with rolling groans. There was a small gasp behind him as they entered the room. A giant 17th Century Italian wardrobe sat in the center of the circular room.

"Is this what I think it is?" Malfie whispered as he walked the closest to the closet.

"Well it's not the wardrobe that takes you to Narnia," Mr. V laughed as he respectfully walked forward. "This, my dear Recruits is the Door Between Realms. There is one in each Realm, but they are tucked away into special places where they are not to be frequently used."

"We have this one due to some of the jurisdictions and restrictions from the Heroes and Surface dwellers," Ms. Scatter quickly explained. "We don't necessarily like to have it around since it means that just about anyone can enter this and it will take them here if they go through the right door."

"The right door? Like in Wonderland?" Jack asked.

"I suppose that is the best way to explain it," Ms. Scatter nodded. "But I think that I will have to let Mr. V explain further. . . I'm not allowed in there anymore."

"What do you mean that you're not allowed in there anymore?" Farja asked.

"I'm very accident prone . . ." she nervously scratched the back of her neck. "I may or may not have broken a door in there."

"That's enough, Ms. Scatter." Mr. V cleared his throat. He held up his own emerald portkey. The doors to the wardrobe opened and he turned to the others who were standing behind Ms. Scatter. "All right, everyone follow me."

He stepped into the wardrobe and looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were following. Adam and Jane were the first two behind him and the others followed; Malfie was the last to enter.

"Have fun you guys!" Ms. Scatter waved to them as they entered. "I'll be out here waiting for you!"

* * *

_Thank you readers for coming so far with me! I have no idea how this particular part of the series will be, but I hope it will be entertaining to you and that you have enjoyed reading this thus far. Now that we have gotten to the part of missions I am working on each of the character's mission stories. I hope that you will stick around and continue reading._

_I also hope that some of you are interested in and are discovering the Disney Villain Recruiters! They're positively adorable and I could not resist writing some fanfiction stories for them! But good news, I am working on Adam Apple Poison's story. I should post it as soon as I get a sufficent amount of chapters ready. ^_^ The only thing I am currently debating on before publishing it is the title. I believe I shall call it Black Apple Poison._

_Thank you so much, stay tuned!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The room was dark for a mere moment and the only light that shown was from their portkey amulets and Shade's hair. Mr. V did a headcount before he tapped his cane three times on the ground. It was very quiet for a few seconds then the inky blackness fluttered away like bats in the night to reveal stain glass floors. Mr. V's colors, emerald green and gentle yellow topaz and onyx purple diamond stain glass floors alighted the room.

The Recruits all jumped at the suddenness of the light. Dalmatia, Jack, and Veil seemed to like it from an artistic point of view; Adam, Jane, and Malfie seemed relieved that there was more light; Joe and Shade seemed to be indifferent; but Farja and Jamila were the most excited about the pretty lights.

"Welcome, Recruits," he couldn't help but smirk at their reaction. "To the Door Between Realms."

"This isn't anything like Wonderland," Jack said in awe as he turned in a circle.

"Well, we're only in the foyer, the doors are this way." Mr. V began to walk and more stain glass floors lit their way. Their footsteps echoed as if they were walking on thin sheets of ice and the stain glass crackled with more life. Farja and Jamila were having way too much fun jumping around and causing more life.

"Careful where you step," Mr. V called over his shoulder. "One wrong step and you could go falling into a place you don't know. Stay with the group."

"EEP!" The hugged each other then rejoined the group.

"So what exactly is this place?" Adam asked on Mr. V's left. "I know you have said that this is the Door Between Realms, but what is it exactly?"

"It is exactly as it sounds, a door that takes you to another realm." Mr. V answered honestly. "The only thing is, you can only go through the Realm that is the same as your portkey."

"Sounds simple enough," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Mr. V frowned, "However if you wished to visit another Realm, you would need to be with the person that has the particular portkey."

Just as he spoke they entered the room of doors. With all of the portkeys present all of the Realm doors floated into the air at just the right height for everyone to easily step through; Veil's was the possibly the shortest because of how ridiculously short she is. All of the doors were stain glass and floated at the perfect and comfortable height for each one to enter. Each one fitting to their personality or story.

Adam had a peridot green apple door.

Jack had a ruby red heart door.

Jane had gray diamond crescents that hooked over into a marquis shape to make a door.

Malfie had a pair of amethyst wings as a door.

Dalmatia had a simple garnet circle door.

Joe had a mother of pearl white conch shell door.

Farja had an orange Sphalerite oval door.

Jamila had a yellow topaz square door.

Veil had a white diamond bell door.

Shade had teal blue flames as a door.

Without even having to tell them they were each drawn to their own doors and stood in front of them. Their amulets began to glow as they stood only a few feet from the door. They all turned and look to Mr. V as though they knew what they needed to do. Mr. V merely grinned and snapped his fingers. Their field journals appeared in midair for them.

"Since you all seem so eager to begin, take plenty of notes, don't talk to people, and be back by dinner." They all took their journals. "Dinner is six o'clock sharp; be there or I'll go and drag you back."

With a salute of sorts from them they all stepped through their doors and vanished into the Realms that they needed to discover for themselves.

All of their doors closed and locked and with nothing left for Mr. V to do, he turned on his heel and returned to the castle. Ms. Scatter sat on a bench writing things down in her own journal of sorts. Her glasses sat at the very edge of her nose as she wrote and her hair was still pulled back, but in a low ponytail. He did not know her hair was so long. It looked good down, she should wear it down more often.

"You don't stay still for long, do you?" he smirked, but took a half step back when her head snapped up at him. Her eyes were yellow, not brown. It was only for a split second, but he saw that her eyes were yellow.

"Of course not, Mr. V," she smiled like normal, as if nothing had happened. "There is plenty to do around here."

"But of course," he felt awkward and tried to smile, but he could tell that his smile was awkward.

"Are you all right , Mr. V?" her big brown eyes were full of concern as she took a half step towards him.

"I'm fine," he rubbed the left side of his face. "I'm just really tired. I think the lack of sleep has finally caught up with me."

"Well, it's what you get," she crossed her arms and pouted at him. "You've ben up for a whole three days! Of course your body is tired and is demanding sleep!"

"Right, right," he shrugged with a chuckle. In all honesty though, he could go for a nap for the rest of the day, even until dinner if his schedule wasn't filled up. "How's my schedule looking today?"

"Well, since you just let the Recruits just jump in to do field work. . ." she slipped through the papers on her clipboard. "You have the next four hours free."

"It was supposed to take me four hours to teach them?" he raised his brow at her.

"Well, from what we had initially discussed," she frowned at her clipboard. "You had originally planned to talk to them one on one and then would teach them per time slot."

"Ah," he yawned. "Right, I remember now."

"Well, since your schedule is freed up," she clutched her clipboard to her chest. "You'll have a few hours to get a nice, long nap in."

"Well I had planned on doing that with or without your permission from the schedule," he chuckled and began to leave the room.

"Rude." She mumbled and earned a barked laugh from him.

"Sounds like you could use a nap too, Ms. Scatter." her face flushed, but she put her nose up in the air.

"I'm afraid I can't." She tightened her hair in a tighter ponytail. "There are quite a few things that I must take care of for the next few hours. Besides, wouldn't it be better for one of us to wait here for the Recruits to ensure that they return safely?"

"You're right," he rubbed his chin hair. "You don't absolutely have to do so, but if you so choose to do so please record the hour, minute, and second that they return."

"Of course sir," she smiled, looking a little relieved, actually. "May I know why you want the time recorded?"

"To see how long their actually out on the field." He yawned again, and this time his eyes were acting difficult to stay awake. "If they're there for too long then they're more than likely getting into trouble. If they're there for too short of a time, then they're more than likely getting into trouble. If they're actually in there for just the four hours that I plan to attempt to take a nap, then it means that they did as they were told and they will more than likely be getting into less trouble than the others."

"I see. . ." she looked a little confused, but nonetheless wrote it down on her clipboard in her things to do. "Should I wake you in four hours, sir?"

"No," he waved her off and tried to cover his yawn. "Unless they all return within four hours, then no. I'll see their field reports at some point and time."

"Understood, Mr. V." She smiled up at him. "I hope that you have a lovely nap, sir."

"Thank you, Ms. Scatter," he waved over his head as he walked away. "Good luck with your duties."

He did not bother to wait to hear her response, but instead tapped his cane, summoned a portal, and walked through it to be tossed immediately onto his bed. Quite a few questions dealing with Ms. Scatter were buzzing around in his head, but he decided to file those away until after his nap.

* * *

_Thank you so much readers! I know this is a rather short chapter, but I have been working on some of the other stories to make sure that they all flow well together. I have recently released Black Apple Poison which is Adam Apple Poison's story. I hope that you all will continue your journey with me and to continue reading._

_Stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

While Mr. V took all of the Recruits inside the wardrobe to the Door Between Realms Ms. Scatter clutched her clipboard to her chest and held her breath. The Door Between Realms could be difficult when too many people entered at once; at least for her. The ticking and tocking of the clock was causing her heart to beat faster and stare more intensely at the wardrobe as the minutes passed. Ten whole minutes passed and no one had left the wardrobe yet.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to go over to the bench in the room and sit down. She could no nothing standing up and staring at the wardrobe, at least if she sat down she could make lists, she could writes things down, she could do SOMETHING to distract herself. She almost heard laughter in the air as she sat down on the bench. She hated being in this room, she hated it even more when she was alone. She wanted to leave this room and be anywhere else but here. But she had a job to do and she would be here waiting for Mr. V; even if this room would possibly drive her mentally insane.

She took another deep breath, closed her eyes, snapped her fingers, and one of her planners appeared in her lap. She did not care which one it was, she had planned on using it for something to distract her mind. She opened the planner and began reading the to-dos, scratched a few of them off, looked at Mr. V's schedule, rearranged some things, and very quickly ran out of things to do. She looked at Mr. V's schedule again, he didn't exactly have a busy day anyways, but since he was killing ten birds with one stone he opened up several hours of his schedule. She could rearrange some of his meetings with other Original Villains, however, he was exhausted and she would rather put something in his next cup of coffee to put him to sleep for those now available hours.

Yes, that's what she would do. She would find a way to make him take a nap. A smile came to her face and she glanced up at the wardrobe. No one had returned. Anxiety squeezed her heart again as she looked at the grandfather clock and saw that only thirty minutes in total had passed.

She was going to go insane. . .

She snapped her fingers and replaced her planner with a black journal. She could always write to clear her head. What she wanted to write about currently was absent from her brain since she felt scattered, but it would come to her if she let her mind go into autopilot. She took one more glance at the wardrobe before squeezing her eyes shut and pinching her pen tightly.

She hated this room. This room had a mind of it's own and it had a way of making her even more scatter brained than usual. It always reminded her of her failure in the wardrobe and it always reminded her that she could never return to her Realm because she failed. . . She only hoped that the new Recruits would not be curious enough to ask her why she could not join them, or what sort of accident she caused. She had yet to tell Mr. V what had happened. He wasn't around when it had happened, it was when Dr. Facilier was still here. . . He had been far from happy, but he also wasn't angry. Since she had not made a deal with any of those that he did business with and it was not something that affected him directly he did not entirely care. He just liked to give her hell about it.

She already gave herself plenty of hell for it since she would never be able to return to her Realm . . .

When she opened her eyes again she merely stared at the page and began to write.

She did not pay attention to the time, but instead wrote and wrote and wrote. She was in a daze when she wrote, but it was just what she needed for her distraction. All the noises from the mocking ghosts, all the creaky floors, squeaky doors, and shuffling of shoes as the servants worked did not bother her. Her hand began to cramp and it was her first break to return her to reality. She blinked a few times, remembered where she was, saw that no one had returned, and saw that an hour had passed.

"Just what are you doing in there?" she sighed and leaned back on the bench. She set her glasses in her lap and rubbed the corners of her eyes to relieve the tension, but when it lingered she pulled her hair out from its tight bun and pulled it into a low ponytail that sat at the nape of her neck. She fidgeted with her hair and realized her hair was to her elbows; it hadn't been that long since she first arrived here in this Realm. She would have to cut it soon. Leave it long enough to still pull up, but cut enough off to where she would not think about her Realm.

She stretched her arms over her head, stretched her legs out, and crossed her ankles when her stretch finished. Mr. V nor the Recruits had yet to return and Ms. Scatter was seriously getting worried. There wasn't much to do in there, all that was in there were the doors, and unless he is showing them each individually how to enter the Realms it shouldn't take this long.

"But time travels differently there . . ." she reminded herself with a sigh. What took hours out here took minutes in the Door Between Realms. Mr. V more than likely wasn't aware of this, or was taking his sweet time to get these Recruits through things. She only hoped that everything was all right and that they were all paying attention and understood what they were going to have to do. Though she tried to be positive, she really disliked being in this room alone. A sigh escaped her and she continued to write out her thoughts to pass the time.

She finally managed to distract herself in her writing and did not notice the passing of time; nor when MR. V finally emerged from the wardrobe.

"You don't stay still for long, do you?"

Her head snapped up at him and she saw that smirk on his face and felt her eyes flash yellow. It was only for a split second, but she felt her eyes flash yellow.

_Calm, Scatter. Be calm. . ._

"Of course not, Mr. V," she smiled like normal, but internally she was counting down from ten to calm her mind. "There is plenty to do around here."

"But of course," he had a smile on his face, but he looked awkward as if he saw something that he wasn't supposed to. _Did he see?_

"Are you all right , Mr. V?" she asked in genuine concern, but she needed to know what he saw. She took a half step towards him and could see the depth of exhaustion in his eyes.

"I'm fine," he rubbed the left side of his face. "I'm just really tired. I think the lack of sleep has finally caught up with me."

"Well, it's what you get," she crossed her arms and pouted at him. He totally deserved it for not properly resting. "You've been up for a whole three days! Of course your body is tired and is demanding sleep!"

"Right, right," he shrugged with a chuckle. In all honesty though, he could go for a nap for the rest of the day, even until dinner if his schedule wasn't filled up. "How's my schedule looking today?"

"Well, since you just let the Recruits just jump in to do field work. . ." she slipped through the papers on her clipboard. She already cleared his schedule to sleep, but she figured it would be better to let him think that it was his idea and not hers. "You have the next four hours free."

"It was supposed to take me four hours to teach them?" he raised his brow at her.

"Well, from what we had initially discussed," she frowned at her clipboard to prevent herself from rolling her eyes. "You had originally planned to talk to them one on one and then would teach them per time slot."

"Ah," he yawned. "Right, I remember now."

"Well, since your schedule is freed up," she clutched her clipboard to her chest. "You'll have a few hours to get a nice, long nap in."

"Well I had planned on doing that with or without your permission from the schedule," he chuckled and began to leave the room.

"Rude." She mumbled and glared at her clipboard and heard him laugh.

"Sounds like you could use a nap too, Ms. Scatter."

She pursed her lips and she felt her face flush. She wanted to hit him for saying that, but she put her nose up in the air to point her eyes towards the ceiling. She could feel that flash of yellow fighting back.

_Calm down, just calm down. . ._

"I'm afraid I can't." She tightened her hair in a tighter ponytail. "There are quite a few things that I must take care of for the next few hours." Not really, but she would come up with something. "Besides, wouldn't it be better for one of us to wait here for the Recruits to ensure that they return safely?"

"You're right," he rubbed his chin. "You don't absolutely have to do so, but if you so choose to do so please record the hour, minute, and second that they return."

"Of course, sir," she smiled and felt a little relieved. Even though she did not want to be in this room, she would at least have something to do. "May I know why you want the time recorded?"

"To see how long their actually out on the field." He yawned again, and this time his eyes were acting difficult to stay awake. "If they're there for too long then they're more than likely getting into trouble. If they're there for too short of a time, then they're more than likely getting into trouble. If they're actually in there for just the four hours that I plan to attempt to take a nap, then it means that they did as they were told and they will more than likely be getting into less trouble than the others."

"I see. . ." It was rather odd since they were, mostly, all adult Recruits and would be able to do things on their own and he wanted to keep tabs on them, but nonetheless wrote it down on her clipboard in her things to do. "Should I wake you in four hours, sir?"

"No," he waved her off and tried to cover his yawn. "Unless they all return within four hours, then no. I'll see their field reports at some point and time."

"Understood, Mr. V." She smiled up at him. "I hope that you have a lovely nap, sir."

"Thank you, Ms. Scatter," he waved over his head as he walked away. "Good luck with your duties."

He left without waiting to hear her say anymore goodbyes, and in all honesty, she was so glad that he had left, she couldn't keep up her act for much longer. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She let her hair down, took her glasses off, rolled her neck, and when she opened them she was in a long black slinky off the shoulder dress that had a plunging sweetheart V neckline, a high slit that curved around to her right hip, thigh high black leather boots, fingerless black lace gloves, and a cape of silvery spiderwebs. She looked down at her hands, then to the mirror on the side of the wardrobe. Her hand went to her mouth and she heard more dark laughter as she saw herself in her Evil Form.

"No," she shook her head and held herself and breathed heavily. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I cannot allow this to happen. . ." She shut her eyes tight and only thought of good things: chocolate ice cream, big red roses, sunny and blue skies. She slowly felt the Evil Form melt away and when she opened her eyes again, she was in her grey pencil skirt suit attire, and she fell to her knees in relief.

"Varuo!" she called and a meow echoed in the room. A black cat with green eyes flicked it's tail in the shadows.

"Yes, Mistress?" he crooned and appeared form the shadows of the room.

"Varuo," she smiled faintly and he rubbed his head in her hand. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, Mistress," he purred loudly. "What is it?"

"I need you to record when the Recruits return through the wardrobe." She pushed her glasses on her face and felt calmer. "I need to situate myself. . . I'm more scattered than I would like to be at the moment."

"Yes, Mistress," he bowed and she set the clipboard on the floor.

"I have the names already listed, all you need to do it write the times for me." With a snap of her fingers, an inkwell appeared in her hand. She carefully unplugged it and set it next to the clipboard. "Please write neatly and don't spill the ink."

"I shall try my best, Mistress." There was a smirk on the cat's face, but it laid down next to the paper and inkwell and turned his attention to the door.

She quickly left the room and returned to her own room to get rest as well. She wouldn't be gone for more than an hour if she managed to take her medicine. . .

* * *

_Thank you so much readers! I hope you have been enjoying this thus far._

_So Ms. Scatter actually has the least amount of information about her so I have had to get a little creative for her. Of the entire Disney Villain Recruiters she has the least information about her and is primarily just an assistant to the cast and crew as they perform on the stage in Japan. Although she is not my character, and as this is a fanfiction, I am creating her own backstory through this. I hope that you stick around._

_Thank you again for reading, stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Four hours seemed to have flown by because Mr. V was not ready to be awake when he finally woke up. It was only 1:25pm but he wanted to go back to sleep. He had technically missed lunch, but he'd probably snack on something in a bit. With a groan he sat up in his bed and felt the cool of the moonlight beaming down on him. He immediately wanted to go back to sleep, but he had responsibilities that he could not entrust to Ms. Scatter. Not to mention he wanted to get his magic coaster back. If she were downstairs he could possibly have enough time to get into her desk and lock pick his way into it.

He stretched, set his feet on the floor, and rubbed his face before finally standing. He shuffled his feet as he looked for his coat, his top hat, his shoes, and his cane. They all sat on top of his trunk at the end of his bed. His feet slid into his shoes, his coat fit over his shoulders, his hat rested on his head, and his cane twirled in his hand.

"Much better," he purred and slid his hand in his pocket. "I feel a little bit more like me now."

He tapped his cane on the floor, then strode out of his room and into his office. He itched for a coffee, but until he got his magic coaster back it would be pointless to make any coffee; though he really really wanted one. He continued his stride into the lobby and secretary office to find Ms. Scatter's desk vacant. He hummed as he went behind her desk to the giant filing cabinet that was not labeled as anything. Though she did not label this particular drawer it was the drawer that she always put his contraband in. His magic coaster, his magic pen, magic deck of cards, basically anything that he used to either be lazy with or keep him up late at night she confiscated from him to make him work the long and hard way. He had barely been behind her desk for a few minutes and he could already feel himself growing anxious. This was most definitely not the first time he had tried snooping around in her desk, and after what happened last time he swore that he would never do this again. However, he really wanted that coaster back! It was the first one he had managed to get right, but he was foolish and did not write down the recipe for it.

He gently pulled out his lock picking kit and began to fiddle with the drawer when he felt a presence behind him. There was a gentle cough, a simple clearing of the throat, and he knew that Ms. Scatter was right behind him.

"Mr. V," he didn't dare look at her. He could hear her foot tapping and he knew that her arms were crossed. She was not particularly happy. "Would you care to explain the reasoning as to why you are picking the lock to one of the drawers to my desk?"

"Well." he stood and faced her with a smile. There was the flash of yellow in her irises again. "It is a simple reason. I just want my magic coaster back."

"And you could not simply ask for it back?" she raised her eyebrow at him. Her foot had stopped tapping.

"Would you have returned it to me?" he crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"At some point and time this week I might have," she glanced over at her drawer. The lock pick was still resting in the lock, but this time he had not caused any damages to her special filing cabinets. "However, at this particular moment, I am not at any sort of liberty to return it to you this week."

"Which is why I am here," he laughed nervously and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Which is why you are going to have to wait a month to get it back now," she glared up at him and the flash of yellow was slowly disappearing. "But I will give you this."

She shoved a small slip of paper into his face then slid behind her desk and sat down in her chair. He took it from her and read the list.

_Adam returned at 11:06am._

_Jane returned at 11:30am._

_Malfie returned at 12:02pm._

_Dalmatia returned at 12:38pm._

It was the list of the Recruits who had returned early.

"Well, I did anticipate the first two to come back first," he mumbled as he stared at the other two. "I just didn't expect them to return until dinner."

"Well you did not tell them that they could not return early." She had a small eyeroll as she began to scribble something down on a sticky note. "Adam and Jane did not stay long, once they realized what time they returned they decided to test out traveling between their Realms, the Realms of the Mission, and here. Malfie has been hiding in his room and Dalmatia has settled himself in the library studying the art and art books. No one else has return."

"Huh, I didn't know we had art in the library," he handed the list back to her. "I am not surprised that the others have not returned. I have a feeling that Shade will more than likely be the last to return. Of the others, I am not too sure."

"They will get here when they get here," she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. " I have Varuo stationed at the wardrobe to take note of when they return."

Varuo, Ms. Scatter's ever loyal black and green eyed cat. That cat has been with her since she started working here as well as through her other positions she has had. He lived in the shadows and stalked the ghosts and servants and kept all the rats out of the castle. Varuo was particularly picky and he only sometimes liked Mr. V, for the other times he hissed at him or glared at him from the shadows. He only really liked him on the rare nights that they had sushi and he was allowed to take the fish. Varuo was a very special cat though, not only did he travel through the shadows, but he also could write script with the tip of his tail, read books, tell time, and could do a lot of things most people with apposable thumbs could do, all with one whip of his fluffy tail.

"Well, that explains why you're here."

"I do not like to waste my time, Mr. V." She cut her eyes at him. "You know that."

"Yes, yes." He sighed and stood in front of her desk. "I apologize for trying to pick the lock to the drawer of contraband. May I please have my coaster back?"

"No." She did not even hesitate as she pulled out her clipboard and began to scribble more things down.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious all right," a smirk threatened to peak out from her stern vision she had on her face. "Besides you have meetings with some other Villains to try to get them to join this whole Recruits Another chance plan you have kicking."

"So you couldn't get me out of that," he sighed. "Talking to the first ten was really exhausting. . . They're the only ones that I've had any luck with getting recruits to join the program."

"I've already prepared your paperwork, sir." She merely ignored the complaint. "Your appointment will be at 2:15 in the lobby. Don't worry sir, I'll still be recording when the current Recruits return."

She gave him a sweet smile and he merely stomped back to his office, picked up the paperwork, and trudged past Ms. Scatter's desk to the elevator to meet up with the pigheaded Gaston.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far!_

_Seriously, thank you so much for reading! I know that this is a different sort of series, but I truly hope that you are discovering new characters to love in the Disney Universe. I know that I certainly have._

_Since I have hit chapter ten and I am currently working on two other stories at the moment on top of work and other personal things, I most definitely plan to continue writing, however, the updates may be a little slow. I do plan to continue writing, however, life does get in the way of things._

_Once again, thank you for coming along with me so far, I've been enjoying the journey and I hope that you have too._

_Stay tuned!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

He had never before been so glad to have had a Villain turn him down. He could not tolerate hearing why Gaston could not have a Recruit or a sidekick because he did everything himself. He was exhausting and he would never try to torment that smart girl Belle for avoiding him. He was too much of a simpleton and she was too smart to fall for his ridiculous antics. Although he hated not having another partner, he could not help but feel a little relieved that he was not going to be a patron, coworker, or associate. He would find a way of killing him with his bare hands before the Beast could.

When he finally returned and made his way to dinner it was 5:45pm, most of the Recruits, with the exception of Shade and Adam, were sitting at the table. None of them waited for the others and were all eating their own meals. He took his seat at the head of the table with Ms. Scatter who had also already started eating without him. He frowned a little, but she wasn't angry like she was before so he would live the fact that she started without him. Frederick brought Adam in for dinner and Shade had magically appeared in her seat. The Recruits conversed amongst themselves and Mr. V turned his attention to Ms. Scatter.

"You seem to be in a better mood," he chuckled as he dug into his gumbo.

"Food is very magical," she shrugged and ate her shrimp alfredo. "It can tame even the scariest of beasts."

"I entirely believe it," he chuckled and earned a glare from her. "Do you by any chance have the list with you?"

"List?"

"The time sheet list of everyone returning from their field missions today." He cleared his throat then took a quick shot of whiskey.

"Oh, yes." She blinked as if she had entirely forgotten about it. "Here it is." She slid a folded piece of paper over to him. "I think something that we did not count on was the time changes between each Realm."

"You would be right," he grimaced slightly as he looked at the list.  
_

_Adam returned at 11:06am._

_Left at 11:31am._

_Returned at 5:01pm._

_Jane returned at 11:30am._

_Left at 12:30pm_

_Returned at 3:14pm._

_Malfie returned at 12:02pm._

_Left at 1:00pm_

_Returned at 2:00pm_

_Dalmatia returned at 12:38pm._

_Left at 12:45pm._

_Returned at 2:00pm and stayed in the library until dinner._

_Jack returned at 3:00pm and disappeared in the courtyard._

_Joe returned at 4:00pm._

_Left at 4:30pm._

_Returned at 5:00pm._

_Farja returned at 2:00pm and took a nap until dinner._

_Veil returned at 1:01pm._

_Left at 1:15pm._

_Returned at 2:45pm._

_Jamila returned at 4:54 pm and joined Farja for a nap before dinner._

_Shade returned at 5:59pm._

"We have such an odd bunch, don't we?" he smirked and handed the sheet back to her. "I'm rather surprised you were able to tag all of these so accurately."

"That would be thanks to Varuo."

"Ah, so you let the cat do your dirty work for you?" her nostrils flared, but he still laughed.

"You know very good and well how good Varuo is!"

"Which is why I don't complain when he helps you." He tapped her nose and she blinked in confusion. "It is just amusing is all."

"I can't stand that room," she took off her glasses and cleaned them with her cloth napkin. "You know that." There was a quick flash of gold, but they instantly relaxed to brown.

"It was necessary when I went in. . ." He took another sip of his drink and avoided her gaze.

"During the time you decided to take a nap was not," she hissed.

"I do apologize, Ms. Scatter." He winced at having to apologize, but he should have known better than to ask her to stay in there longer than necessary. That room had a tendency of making her do things she normally wouldn't do. "I should not have asked you to stay in there."

"No you should not." She turned her nose up at him, and he knew that she still had not forgiven him yet. She had good reason to with the fact she caught him red handed trying to break into her filing cabinets.

"What are the chances of me getting that coaster by midnight?" He asked casually.

"Not likely." She ever so carefully cut her pasta before twirling it on the fork and popping it into her mouth.  
He cleared his throat then turned his attention to his Recruits. They all ate and chatted about cheerfully about their missions from today, all except for Adam and Jane; the two oldest and most serious and possibly dangerous of his Recruits. Jane glared at her rum and stabbed at her lobster as she ate. Whatever had happened today she was not in the sharing mood. Adam, on the other hand, though he glared at his food only ate the apples and pears off his plate but refused to touch the quail. Mr. V found that odd since he ate it the other night. He was for sure that he enjoyed eating quail, then again that was the Evil Queen's favorite, not necessarily his. He decided to settle things and make things right for him.

"How is the food, Adam?" Mr. V asked and Adam raised an eyebrow.

"It is fine," he pushed the quail around his plate. "The apples are delicious."

"Not a fan of quail?" he raised an eyebrow at him with a curious smile.

"Not particularly, no." He put his fork down. That confirmed it, it was the Evil Queen's favorite but not his.

"Would you like anything else, then?" He was ready to snap his fingers or tap his cane to replace it with something else whenever he said the word.

"Not this evening," he shook his head. "I'd have to think on what I would rather have. Just preferably not quail."

"Very well then." He gave a shrug and looked to Ms. Scatter. "I'll have Ms. Scatter send you a menu list so you can choose what you would like or have a preference to."

"Thank you?" he raised his eyebrow as he watched Ms. Scatter scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"How did your mission go today, Adam?" Mr. V asked as he sipped his whiskey. Perhaps something had happened today to have set his mission off.

"I gained much field knowledge of the Realm of Apfel, however. . . I know nothing of the Evil Queen or Snow White."

"What's odd. . ." Mr. V's brows furrowed. "The Evil Queen didn't tell you what happened?"

"No," he shook his head. "She only ever spoke of her successes, never her failures."

"Ah, I see." He nodded and took another shot of whiskey. He did not like where this was going. This was going to put him in another irritating predicament with the other Recruits again. They were all too smart for their own good.

"I tried looking in the library before dinner, but even then I discovered very little. Nothing at all really since I already knew of the information that was written." He frowned, and Mr. V could feel his own smile faltering. "I can understand with the Queen since she probably came from a more ancient time, however, it is rather odd with Snow White since she is a popular princess in the Disney world."

"You'll have to do more field work to discover the story then." He finished his glass of whiskey and genly set it on the table. He could feel Ms. Scatter growing anxious beside him.

"Is the story not in the library?"

"Not currently, no." He put his hands on the table and casually pushed himself to his feet. "But none of y'all's stories are."

"What do you mean by that?" Jane glared up at Mr. V and he decided to take a little walk so as to distract them from Ms. Scatter's even growing anxiety.

"Exactly as I stated, Jane," he smirked and hoped that he sounded confident. "You see, part of the contract that your Original Villains signed was to tuck their stories away as well as the princesses, fashionistas, princes, and other protagonists."

"Any why is that?" Jane demanded as she stood. "How else are we supposed to complete our missions of Happy Endings?!"

"That is the point there, Miss Jane," he smirked at her and she snarled at him. She would hate to be her enemy, but it did not appear as though she was going to give him much of a choice. "The Happy Endings are to be for you Recruits, not the Villains. The Villains have each received their own second, third, and even fourth chances and have all screwed them up at different times. You each have had to pay for the penalties in your own way. Now I'm giving you your own chance to find your own Happy Ending. That being said. . ." He circled back to his seat and stood with his hands on his cane. Ms. Scatter seemed to be a little bit more calm. "The stories had to be taken away so that you could all decide your own fate without any bias towards your Villains."

Silence spread around the room and he could feel her anxiety grow, yet again. They made a rather odd sort of team. He being so confident, she being so anxious; he the leader, her the secretary; he was charismatic, even when angry while she was positively terrifying when she was livid. Despite how powerful she was, she always worked herself up in a tizzy of anxiety whenever things do not go the way she planned them. . .

Jane, being agitated already, snatched her bottle of rum and a glass and stormed out of the room, and Mr. V made no motion to stop her and allowed her to leave the dining room. He did not want to be the enemy more than he already was to her, he also did not want to be stabbed with a rum bottle.

"How much of this was truly in the contract?" Adam finally asked once Jane had left. "There is no way that the Villains would have so easily signed those contracts knowing that we could have our own Happy Endings."

"Oh contrary, monme," he chuckled. "There was no clause stating that they were the only ones having their Happy Ending. If you choose your own happiness over theirs, it is all the better for you because ultimately the Villains will have their own Happy Endings of sorts."

Adam's nostrils flared before he too stood and left the dining room. Ms. Scatter still sitting in her chair seemed to be holding her breath. The other Recruits just sat there blinking and continued on with their food. They attempted to continue their conversations, but the mood had been deflated and the conversation quickly died.

"If you're all finished, go ahead and return to your rooms for the evening and prepare for your future missions." Mr. V waved and turned on his heel to leave the room. Ms. Scatter scurried and stayed right at his heels.

"What is up with you giving speeches like that?" She hissed. "Are you trying to turn them against us?"

"No, I'm giving them the only thing that has never been given to them." He snapped as he turned and faced her. "I'm giving them the truth and not the lies they've all been led to believe."

"If you really think we've lived lives of lies, then you are seriously underestimating us." Shade sneered as she fanned herself with her paper fan. "Though I cannot speak for everyone, we haven't all exactly had peachy lives. Even though I am considerably better off than the others, even I am trying to buy back my own freedom." Her hair burned white before turning back to its calm blue.

"Can I help you, Ms. Shade?" Mr. V planted a smile on his face, but he could see the challenge in her eyes.

"No, but I can help you," she sassed back and Mr. V could feel his blood pressure rising.

And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"By telling you to back off." The crowd of other Recruits began to grow at the entrance of the Dining Hall.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said." She repeated slowly and her hair flashed orange as her words became more heated, "To back off. This whole 'I know more than you, don't ask questions' act is really pissing me off. You either lay it out to us straight, or not at all and let us figure it out. There is obviously a lot of loophole in the contract, so you either tell us what our Villains did, or let us figure them out for ourselves."

Mr. V could only blink as he comprehended what it was that she was saying. A low, dark chuckle escaped from him. "You sure are Hades' Recruit. He's the only one hot headed enough to talk back to me like that."

"I already know what my Villain has done and how he has failed," she crossed her arms and impatiently waved her fan on her face. "Unlike other Villains, he has shown me his truth and he is allowing me to make my own decisions for my own benefit without your stupid little contract."

"Well how fortunate for you that your Villain was honest with you." Another dark chuckle. "I don't know what they've told you, but I'm merely doing my best that I can to make sure y'all have your own Happy Ending. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Ugh," she gagged. "You're becoming a broken record. Look, just because the Villains lied to us about being so great doesn't mean that we all believe them. We've all gained our own scars from living with them. They might be powerful, but they're not all very charismatic." She snapped her fan closed and began jabbing Mr. V's shoulder with it. "We're Villains too. Just because we're Recruits doesn't mean that we can't handle ourselves."

A fire had started in Mr. V's belly and he had suddenly been tempted by his friends on the Other side to try to use some of their dark magic on her; but he refused it.

"Ms. Shade." Ms. Scatter stepped between them. "Mr. V. I highly advise you to take this conversation into another room. You're drawing an unnecessary crowd."

"I don't see why this discussion can't be had in us," Dalmatia barked. "We have just as much of a say in this as well as a need to hear this if this is going to affect al of us."

"It's not that simple - " Ms. Scatter tried began to shake.

"Oh, I think it's more simple than what the two of you are trying to make it out to be. " Joe growled. "It's only the second day and you keep reminding us that we're Recruits, that we have to make the "right" choices. You keep acting like we're going to fall into the hands of our Villains."

"Because you're going back to a time where you do not know them and you will see their more vicious and dangerous and toxic tendencies." Mr. V stood in front of the shaking Ms. Scatter. "Despite what you already know, you're going to see the more volatile side of your Villains before they had you in their lives. Some of you are more prepared than others. That is why we try to stress the fact that you can make your choices for yourselves, and not just for your Villains."

"They will manipulate you into doing what they want you to do," Ms. Scatter poked her head from around Mr. V's shoulder. "I should know. . ." she held her amulet tightly. "I broke my Realm and I can no longer return to it."

Mr. V blinked as he looked down at her as she stood shaking, but looked at them all seriously. "There are some choices that if you don't listen to your instincts, you're going to lose more than you thought."

"You broke you Realm?" He looked down at her with wide eyes. She did not look at him.

"I fell into the trap of the man who I thought I knew so well." She slowly looked at each Recruit in the eyes. "I made the choices that _he_ wanted, and he got his Happy Ending while I got nothing. So don't any of you dare tell me you know what you're getting in to, because you don't!"

They all remained silent and just stared at her. Her eyes had turned yellow and she was not hiding it as her hair unraveled from its tight bun and fell about her shoulders. Mr. V immediately draped his jacket over her and held her to him in his best efforts to shield her from the others.

"All right, no more questions for the evening." He snapped as she shook in his arms. "Y'all all get to bed. Now."

There was no hesitation, no quick remark, no snarky comment, they all - including Shade- went away quietly to their wings in their scolded silence.

"They're gone now, Ms. Scatter." Mr. V spoke quietly to her and gently rubbed her back. "They're gone."

Her shaking eventually stopped, but she was frozen in place and refused to move.

"Ms. Scatter?" He lifted his coat from her head an looked down at her. Her grey suit was gone and replaced by a sexy yet modest black floor length gown.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and refused to look up at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he rubbed her shoulders and she only turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him. Her hair was exquisite and he was resisting the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"I gave away too much about me," she whispered again and dropped her head in the middle. "They're going to gossip about me."

"They're Villains, it's what they do, hun," he patted her on the head. "You know you can't let their words get to ya. You're stronger than that."

"But no one is supposed to know about me. . . " Her little hands clenched into fists.

"Why?" he asked ever so softly so as not to scare her.

"Because when people know about me I become a threat." She finally opened her eyes. Those yellow amber eyes glowed in fear and worry up at him. This explained why she had been a secretary to so many other Villains and couldn't nail down a job. Whatever her past was it greatly affected the opinions of others towards her.

"You couldn't be a threat to me," he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I know too much that goes on with the Other Side."

"The things on the Other Side have nothing on me." She pushed against his chest and vaporated through his jacket as she backed away from him. The bottom of her dress floated about her against gravity, even without her moving. "Nothing could be more frightening than Chernabog."

"Chernabog?" he took his hat off and scratched his head.

"Yes, Chernabog." She nodded.

"Just who is that?" She frowned at his response.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since I destroyed my own Realm. . ." She huffed and showed him her amulet. If was a deep green emerald on one side, but she turned it over and showed a cracked charcoal freckled quartz. "Have you ever heard of the Fantasia Realm?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you have been enjoying this!_

_I think I will be changing up the layout of the chapters, I think I found this easier to read with their being more spacing. If you agree, please let me know, if you think it is fine just the way it is, please let me know._

_So, have you seen Fantasia? I do mean the pretty movie that had all the different variations of music and episodes in it. The most popular is the beautiful green girl and Chernabog. If you haven't seen it, you should watch it._

_Thank you for coming along for the journey, stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Fantasia Realm?" Mr. V looked at her rather confused.

"It doesn't surprise me that you have never heard of it before," she rolled her eyes at him. "It is an ancient realm that only a few knew about to begin with, and that so many have forgotten. . ." Her hand clutched her amulet and she shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," he held his hat in his hands and was genuinely concerned. She looked so pained.

"The Fantasia Realm," she continued with watery eyes and a sad smile, "was the most unique and beautiful realm that I have ever been to. I count myself lucky to say that it was my home; especially on the account of how many other realms that I have seen and had to live in for a certain amount of time."

She closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, released it and her entire wardrobe changed in front of him. He wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to look away as her grey suit skirt outfit change to her in a black off the shoulder fit and flare with a low V neck that went down just above her naval and had a slit that went all the way up to her thighs. She wore black pointed four inch heels that made her a hair taller and her hair fell around about her shoulders. Her glasses were no longer on her face and her eyes glowed that enchanting yellow. She stood still, but her power made the skirt of her dress flutter ever so gently about her.

He was glad he held his hat in his hands in front of him because the dress that she wore was very alluring and rather sexy. . . He was very glad he had his hat to hide behind. He did his best to only look her in the eye, but was also trying to fixate his gaze firmly on the amulet that rested between her well rounded, yet petite cleavage.

_Calm down Valentine. . . Now is not the time to be messing with the mood. . ._

"My name is Ashe Scatter, but everyone calls me Ms. Scatter because I'm so scatterbrained. . ." She gave herself more of a formal introduction. "I am from the Fantasia Realm and my Villain is Chernabog, the embodiment of evil and destruction. I have destroyed my Realm in pursuing my Villain's goal to get his Happy Ending, and I lost my very best friend. . .And now I serve this Castle here in the Anti-Realm with the rest of the Failed Staff."

"This is quite the introduction, Ms. Scatter," he cleared his throat and placed the hat back on his head. "But I would hardly call you or any of the other staff members Failed Staff."

"But we are," he shook her head with that same sad smile. He hated that smile. It was the fakest he had seen her try to pull and it annoyed him. "You see, we are the staff who failed our missions in our original Realms. They were all some sort of henchman, assistant, secretary, ortool for a Villain in a world that they can no longer return to. Some received a lifetime of servitude to this Anti-World, while others are here out of their own regret. . . I on the other hand am here because I destroyed my entire Realm. . . So although we are not considered failures because we are just side characters, we are the Failed Staff."

"We are going to have to come up with a better name than that." He frowned and leaned on his cane. "I do not like the negative connotation of that particular title. I don't care how factual or true others consider it to be, my staff will not put themselves in such a low position."

Ms. Scatter could only blink at him as if she could not believe the words that he had said. Thanks to Dr. Facilier, he caused a lot of damage, emotional and mental, to a lot of the staff here in the Anti-Castle, and Mr. V hated it. Sure he was a Villain doing his thing, but they were so understaffed for such a long time, it wasn't until Ms. Scatter came and was able to bring more people in. She took so much of the heat, so much of the anger from Dr. Facilier. She was much stronger than she looked, but still. . . Just how much baggage and burden was she willing to tether to her chain to the Anti-World? She blamed herself for the loss of her Realm, which he could tell she did not want to discuss any further as she was beginning to droop; the last thing that he wanted to have to deal with was a depressed Ms. Scatter.

He gently rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her, but she looked down. Her little hands were in fists and she shook as she clenched them. "I don't know your past, or any of the other's past very well," he hooked his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "But your past has never defined you to me, Ms. Scatter. You are the hardest worker here and I would never, not would I allow anyone else call you a failure. You're too important to me to be a failure."

Her yellow eyes widened at his words and her cheeks pinkened.

"M-M-Mr. V." She cleared her throat and took a step back. Her attire change from her villainess outfit back to her work outfit. "This sort of behavior is uncalled for and inappropriate for the workplace."

"I beg your pardon?" he raised an eyebrow. "I meant no offense, Ms. Scatter, I only spoke the truth."

Her cheeks deepened in shades of pink.

"Regardless," she pushed those red glasses that had magically reappeared up onto her nose. "We have more important matters to discuss and to be worried about than my past."

"Very well," he sighed and casually placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her to the elevator. "Then let us return to our offices."

"Yes," she nodded and scribbled something down on her clipboard that magically reappeared in her arms. "We need to discuss the progress of the other Recruits."

She rambled on about how they were all succeeding, how they had certain areas that they needed to improve on, and that hopefully they would see the light of things and would realize their Villains' plot; even though it was way too far to tell since they were all just starting off. All the while she rambled, Mr. V could not help but notice how cute she was as she did so. It was quirky and odd and not something very many people would be interested in, but she was so passionate about it. She was so passionate about the Recruits all succeeding. Yes, she was most definitely not a failure.

A smile crept on his face as they entered their offices and she continued to ramble on. A stack of journals all rested on her desk. They must be the field journals. She merely walked over to her desk, slapped her clipboard on the desk, and fell back in her rolling chair and rolled back a foot. She scooted back to the desk and sorted through the field journals rather quickly.

"As agreed upon," she spoke as she separated the stack into two even stacks. "You shall look over the boys while I shall look over the girls."

"You make it sound as if we're their parents or teachers or something," he snorted as he casually took the five field journals from him.

"In a way we _are_," she rolled around to her filing cabinets and dug around in her confiscated drawer. "Since we have to do our best to guide them into making their own choices and not doing whatever their Villains in their past lives want, we are their teachers of sorts."

"Not what I signed up for," he grunted and tucked the journals underneath his arm ."Well, I might as well get started on these"

"Mr. V," she held out a round circle to him. "You should take this with you."

It was his magical coaster! His hand easily slid over hers, and while he took it, he also brushed his fingers on the back of her hand.

"I knew you'd come around," he winked at her and she rolled her brown eyes in response.

"Don't push it." She easily slid her hand away from his and firmly grasped the edge of her desk. "I only gave it back because in an rather odd and unexpected way, you earned it. Don't ruin it so soon. I will take it back if I find you drinking coffee before I go to bed."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled with a salute and sauntered off to his own office. "I will make sure not to make the same mistake twice."

"See that you do." She turned to her own work and a typewriter appeared on her desk. The keys immediately began to start clicking at a rapid speed, and Mr. V took his leave and returned to his own office.

He twirled his cane as he walked down the long hall, humming a fun little diddy as he walked to his desk. He dropped the field journals onto his desk and summoned his favorite coffee mug. The percolator began to boil and Mr. V prepared his desk so that he could enjoy at least one cup of coffee while he went over the field journals. As he glanced over them and immediately realized that he should have color coated them and not just gone with the generic black leather ones.

He grabbed the first one and did not have to read too far into the journal to know that it was Adam Apple Poison's journal. It was neat and precise, had bullet points and goals, had checkmarks of goals that were achieved and notes of goals that had yet to be achieved, and he even had side notes and reminders of stuff to do lately.

With a nod of approval, he snapped his fingers and a pair of skeleton hands appeared in a small puff of smoke and began to type on the typewriter. This would put all of his information and details into the permanent magic records.

The next one had little to nothing in it. A sigh escaped him as he saw that Jack had at least written his name and had a bunch of lines marked on the lines, as if he was keeping track of something. Other than the date that was in Wonderland it was just the tick marks and a few off faded orangey splatters.

"Well, this isn't very helpful." He grunted and snapped his fingers again. Another pair of skeleton hands appeared and scribbled with a quill to record his odd tick marks.

The third journal had splotchy marks as if the pen that he had used wouldn't stick to the pages, and the pages looked as though they had been submerged in water. Definitely Joe's book. What he could read that had not been water smudged was a rather private journal about the little mermaid Ariel. . .Something about her being both annoying and adorable and how this whole mission thing was rather complicated.

"Very interesting," he mused and snapped his fingers again. A third pair of skeleton hands appeared, too the water ruined journal book, and disappeared to return the book to its owner. There were just some things that he did not want to waste his time reading.

The fourth journal had pretty curly writing with unique flourishes and extra details in it. Doodles of patterns, fabrics, and fashion ideas littered the edges of the pages. Everything was listed as a sort of grocery or shopping list. There were three checkmarks in the margins, from what he assumed were accomplished missions, but the rest were left blank or were crossed out. He slid the journal over to the typing hand just as it closed the only other one that it had been able to type up.

The last journal was most definitely Malfie's, however, it was written in Faerrie script. The entire first four pages, which were more than Adam's, were covered in the ancient and foreign language of Faerrie script. Mr. V could not help but rub his eyes as he tried to see what he remembered from the few books they had on Faerrie language in their library; he didn't remember hardly anything. He recognized maybe two symbols, but there was no way he could actually read the text. With another sigh he snapped his fingers again and the shadow of a man appeared. He had pale glowing yellow eyes and wispy clothes that dissipated around him as he stood.

"Do me a favor and translate this for me," he pinched the bridge of his nose and handed the journal over to the shadow. "Also, find me the translation book for this so I don't have to call on you too often."

It bowed deeply and crept over to its dark corner where it pulled three books from the shelves that lined the walls, sat down, and began to translate and transcribe.

Mr. V rolled his neck before he stood and went over to the peculator and brought it over to his desk. He would have easily just used magic to bring it over to him, but he had already used too much magic with the skeleton hands and shadow that he was slowly and surely getting the early making of a migraine. He poured the coffee into his cup and took a long drag of the coffee before leaning back in his chair. A small smile crept on his face as the aching in the head subsided a bit. However, he could not remain idle for long. There was too much work to do. However, before he could continue the files, he needed to gather the information from Ms. Scatter.

He pressed the phone on the intercom, "Ms. Scatter, how are you coming along with those journals?"He could have easily just have gotten up, walked over to her office and receive them from her, but he just sat down and he did not want to get up so soon.

"I just finished translating and copying the girls, Mr. V. Would you like me to bring them over now?"

"Yes please." The intercom clicked off and he heard her heels coming down the hall before she even entered his office. With her clipboard in hand she scribbled something down, like she always did, before she deposited the journals off to him and stacked the note she just scribbled on top.

"The order goes Jane Hook, Shade Hades, Veil, Farja, and Jamilia Scar," she grimaced on the last one. "I will have to talk to Jamilia about how she writes things and to make sure that she is writing it out and not the monkeys. . ."

"How do you know monkeys were writing in it?"

"There was feces," her nose flinched and her eye twitched, "in the crook of the pages. I will be discussing the proper book etiquette and proper writing script. I had to save hers for last because of the translation. . ."

"I had to send Malfie's off to be translated." She raised her eyebrow at him. "He writes in ancient Faerrie script."

"Oh." She blinked rather surprised. "You should have just asked me, I am very well spoken in Faerrie script. It is my second language."

Mr. V now blinked in surprise at her. There was quite a bit of her past that he was itching to learn, but she would come clean to him, one day, about it; he hoped she would any ways.

"Well that is good to know for in the future," He set the journals on the desk in front of him and looked at the journals. "You know Greek, French, Spanish, and Arabian as well?"

"Of course," she laughed with a soft scoff in her voice. "I was a secretary to the other Villains, I had to learn their native tongue and languages."

"Just how many languages do you speak?" He organized the journals on his desk in the order that she directed him to do so.

"Well, Demonic is my first language," she cleared her throat with a slight flush to her cheeks and used her fingers to list the languages off. "Then there is Faerrie, Beast, Greek, German, Spanish, French, Gillian, Arabian, and English." She held up all ten fingers at him. "So in total, ten."

"Where in all of the Realms did you learn Demonic and Faerrie?" his jaw almost dropped. Since he came from the bayou from all of his Cajun cousins, it was no surprise that French was half of his first language, however, finding anyone who could speak ten languages was impressive. The Demonic and Faerrie, however, was quite a mystery. They rode in the dead language wagon along with Latin. Though it is the base and foundation for so many languages, it was one that was rarely used.

"Like I said," her hands went behind her back and she flushed as her chin dropped. "Demonic is my first, and Faerrie is my second. . ."

"But where did you learn them?"

"I've already told you that I'm from the ancient and lost Realm Fantasia," there was a coldness in those black eyes. "Those were the two primary languages there. . ."

"Oh. . ." He should have known that, but since the Fantasia Realm was one of the more ancient Realms, he never thought of their native languages. Just the thought of her being from the Fantasia Realm brought about so many question, not just one or two, but _all_ the questions. But now was not the time to ask any of his questions, now was the time to finish the journal and file entries. "Well, thank you for this, Ms. Scatter." He cleared his throat and ignored her obvious surprise on her face. "You are free to retire for the evening."

"Then. . ." She hesitated and glared at the coffee cup on his desk. "I shall see you in the morning?"

"But of course, Ms. Scatter." His grin was toothy, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I will send Varuo up here to check on you before I go to bed." She crossed her arms. Her fingers rolled on her arm and her foot gently tapped. "I have no problem confiscating your coaster again."

"I assure you, Ms. Scatter," he coughed and cleared the worrisome tickle in his throat. "There will be no need for that. . ."

"Good," a small smirk appeared on her face. "Then I shall see you in the morning, Mr. V."

Without another word she turned on her heel and rather happily, almost in a skip, walked out of his office to turn in early for the night.

"That woman may just be the death of me" he sighed and began to filter through the girls' journals. Thankfully Ms. Scatter already had them in the proper order as well as made copies of them. All he had to do now was read them over and type them all up.

Jane Hook's handwriting was jagged, as if she wrote with a fish hook or fishbone, and other than a map she had sketched out of Neverland with precise landmarks popping up on the pages, she had very little writing. It was started off by Day 1, Mission: Capture True Tiger, not Tiger Lily.

"Very interesting, she has already set sights on someone," he murmured as he set the book aside and picked up the next one.

Shade Hades wrote entirely and neatly and orderly in Greek, which thankfully Ms. Scatter already translated with a folded page for him to read over. It mostly consisted of death tolls and hero names. She seemed hellbent on finding herself a hero from the Underworld.

"Peculiar, especially from her," he smirked and set it aside.

Veil's writing was as light and as faint as her voice. You could hear her when the room was quiet, but unless she rang her little bell to get everyone's attention, there would be nothing learned from her. Her writing was faint, as if she had to be careful what she wrote. There was a score of names, gypsy names.. Some were marked out, others circled, and one had hearts beside it.

"Lord Claud Frollo and the rest of the church is not going to like this," he tutted with a smile and set it aside.

Farja had written so little on her page, but it looked to be a new spell that she was working on with Jafar. No names of heroes or princesses, just a simple spell. Perhaps she just forgot to write anything down, she was rather airheaded after all. He flipped the pages just to make sure before setting it in the pile with the others and moving onto the next one.

Just as Ms. Scatter had foretold him, Jamilia Scar's journal reeked of feces. He did not bother to try to open it again because he had already seen the tears in the book and the smell was so horrendous that he would have to get her another one. Ms. Scatter would undoubtedly need to go over book etiquette with her because this was totally unacceptable.

Huffing, he opened the compartment that opened up to the typewriter that lay within his desk. The set of typing hands finally disappeared and he felt a little better now that they had fulfilled their job. He adjusted the paper, tightened the ribbon, pressed down on a few of the keys, and began to type.

_After the first day of the Recruits being on their own missions, the males have so far shown little to no improvement of which path they will take. It is still so early in the story to tell, but some of them were already setting themselves up for success while the others were setting themselves up for failure. They could have either a Happy or a Bad Ending; but the goal is to have them all have their own Happy Ending._

_The ones who have ay sort of improvement:_

_Adam Apple Poison_

_Eight Foot Joe._

_The others are still a work in progress and seem very immature. Perhaps as their stories progress, something will come of them. It is still far too soon to tell, but there is hope for all of them as of yet._

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying this so far!_

_Have you started liking any of the characters yet? Found any on Pinterest that you like? Let me know. Also, let me know which Recruit should get the next story. I'm currently creating a few backstories for some of these characters, but I just can't quite decide who to write on next. _

_Thank you for coming along this journey with me, stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

He skimmed over the lines, plucked the page from the typewriter, and carefully set it into a file folder that would be used for the much later adventures from their missions. He leaned back in his chair, satisfied in his work and saw that black cat sitting in the shadows at the edge of his desk.

"Someone is up busy working late," Varuo crooned as he sat with his tail tapping on the floor.

"You are too if you're here to check up on me." He snorted and sipped his coffee. "All I have to do is call the staff in to take the journals back."

"Well aren't you being good," it snorted at him then trotted over to his des. He hopped up on the desk and sat square in the middle of the desk and looked at him. "I must speak with you."

"Okay?" he gently pushed his chair a half roll back. "What about?"

"We shall discuss it once you have dismissed the Staff for the night." He draped himself over the magic coaster. Mr. V felt his eyebrow twitch, but held his coffee tightly in his hands nonetheless.

"Very well." He huffed and stood. He grabbed his cane and with three soft taps, butlers and maids all appeared. Eleven in total.

Frederick, the oldest of the staff who was once a hunter was Adam Apple Poison's Butler. He was old and grey and wrinkly with the most knowledge of all of the stories from Snow White because he could not kill her.

Tres, a young red haired man with brown eyes and buttons, stripes, and laces all in the patterns of threes was Jack Heart's Butler. He was one of the poor fools that painted the Queen of Heart's roses red.

Izabella and Cubbdini were Lady Jane Hook's Maid and Butler. Izabella was a petite woman with wavy caramel brown hair with touches of pink highlights and brown eyes. Cubbdini was a tall broad shouldered man with blond hair and thundering blue eyes. Lady Jane had to have one of each for when she had her tantrums when she was drunk. Izabella provided her with the right amount of magic to keep the hangovers away while Cubbdini restrained her when necessary and stood guard her room at night to prevent her form escaping too easily.

Diaval, Maleficent's raven who she cast aside once he was no longer useful to her in his old age, was Malfie's Butler. Due to his old age Maleficent cursed him to be a human for the remainder of his days to walk about the Realm to endure a long and tortorous death without flight.

Cecil De Vil, Cruella's brother and the failure of their family, was Dalmatia's Butler. Like the other De Vil's he had the half and half black and white hair which he kept pulled back in a long ponytail and had the same cold black eyes. He was here because he had fallen in love with a young artist who he gave his everything to and was left with nothing in return.

Urchin, an orphan that had been found walking the streets of the Anti-Realm was Eight Foot Joe's Butler and Ex-Friend. He had blonde hair, a scrunched nose covered in freckles, and seaweed green eyes. Although he was supposed to help Joe out, Joe did not seem to want his help in particular.

Sharma, Princess Jasmine's worrywart and OCD cousin tried to help the wrong person at the wrong time and ended up in the Anti-World, was Farja's Maid. She favors Jasmine but looks much older, and is much more organized and has an extreme over compulsive disorder that actually keep's Farja's airheaded-ness in check and put together.

Shenzi, the female hyena from Scar's Realm in the world of lions was Jamilia Scar's Maid. Not wanting to be a henchman any longer, Shenzi set out to discover her own path and eventually turned into a human after being in the Anti-Realm for so long. However, with low communication skills due to her Beast language, she got a job here and is one of the best guards to keep the low lives away from the castle; though she has made a mess of the backyard burying people. . .

Madellaine, a young blonde with green eyes who was sold by her ringleader was Veil's Maid. She spoke little, but worked very hard and had tremendous balance.

Cassandra, a glaring woman that walks as if she is in a ghostly trance, was Shade Hades' Maid. She had curling long brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes that read in the inner most parts of the soul. She was here because she was destined to be.

With everyone there and accounted for Mr. V walked down the line and handed them the journals that they were to return to their Recruits. As each one received the journal that they were supposed to return they turned and left to fulfill their duties. Varuo, still draped across the desk, yawned and blinked boredly at him and waited for him to finish. The tip of his tail casually flicked in impatience.

The Staff, or the Failed Staff as Ms. Scatter dubbed them earlier, left and Mr. V turned to Varuo.

"There, are you happy now?" he finished his coffee and set the mug on the table.

"More or less," he yawned, stretched, and sat up.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"My Ashe, of course," he looked so stern as his ears stood up straight.

"What about Ms. Scatter?" Mr. V crossed his arms and tapped his finger impatiently.

"How. . ." his furry brow furrowed. "How is she doing?"

"What?"

"Stupid peasant," he rolled his eyes. "How is Ashe doing?"

"Ms. Scatter is doing just fine, from what I can tell." Now Mr. V's brow was furrowed.

"You obviously can tell very little judging by your translation and linguistic skills." Varuo snorted.

"Get to the point you damn cat."

"Charming as always, Valentino." His black tail tapped irritably. "Ashe has been acting rather odd lately, and I needed to know why."

"What do you mean she's acting odd?" he uncrossed his arms and grasped his cane.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "You cannot tell me you haven't noticed the eye color difference? Her eyes are so brown they're black. Lately they've been flashing amber or gold; it is very concerning."

"I just thought it was something she did when she was irritated with me."

"Oh please, you really think that she would show flashes of her true powers to you because you simply bother her and tease her?" He hissed slightly as he glared at Mr. V. "You are quite bold to think so highly of yourself."

"You _know_ that is not what I meant tomcat," he pointed his cane at him as he had an even glare towards the cat. "Quit making me guess and tell me what is going on."

"For someone who is supposed to be running things around here, you certainly don't know much about your staff." Varuo merely sat higher and straighter.

"Varuo -"

"Silence, peasant, I am trying to warn you." He sat ultimately still. "Do not make her stay in that room with the wardrobe again."

"The wardrobe?" he blinked in utter confusion. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Varuo's voice grew quiet and his little ears dropped slightly. "Yes, something did happen."

"Is Ms. Scatter okay?"

"Ashe is fine, now, so to speak. . ." his tail began to flick again. "She is fine so long as she is not in that room, however, she would probably be much better if you stopped asking her questions, or probing her about her past." Mr. V remained completely still. "Some scars run deeper than the surface, and you don't want to see what has been lying deep within her. . ."

"What are you getting at, Varuo?"

"You know I fate repeating myself, Valentino." His eyes narrowed. "But I shall repeat it again for you, so pay attention. Do not allow her or make her go into the room with the wardrobe, and do not bring up anything that would remind her of her past. She has already accidentally undone one Realm, she does not need to undo another one."

Mr. V dropped his cane. She had even told him herself, he only half believed her. If Varuo was really, really, _really_ being honest, then it really happened. She really did destroy her Realm, or as Varuo worded, she undid her Realm.

"What - ?"

"Don't even ask what happened, Valentino." He spoke sternly. "Just know that when those pretty eyes flash gold, something is coming undone."

And with that, the black cat hopped off thee table and padded his way through the shadows and disappeared. Mr. V was left alone in his office with nothing but questions further filling his head. For Varuo to tell him to back off meant that there was much more to this than he knew; so he needed to discover more. Perhaps the library would have more information.

He left his coffee mug on the desk and immediately left his office to go to the elevator.

_How does one destroy a Realm? Or as Varuo put it, undo a Realm?_

_Is that Realm forgotten?_

_Can the Realm be returned?_

_What happened to the Door Between Realms?_

_How has Ms. Scatter lived this long without her Realm?_

_If the Fantasia Realm was an Ancient Realm, just how old was Ms. Scatter?_

The elevator dinged and Mr. V automatically went to the library. With the staff and the Recruits all turning in for the evening hours the first floor of the castle was silent; though the ghosts that loomed overhead had no problems whispering to keep him company. The tapping of his shoes and the clacking of his cane echoed down the halls as he walked and he felt the eyes of the ghosts on him as they followed him down the long halls.

"_Mr. V~ Mr. V~ Mr. V~ Mr. V~_ " The ghosts' voices echoed. "_What are you doing here_?"

"None of your concern." He grunted and pushed the large double doors open. The ancient smell of molding glue, fading pages, and long forgotten stories wafted in the air. He marched over to the Section of Realms and walked down the aisle searching the books that held the histories and secrets of other Realms. The other Recruits would not be able to find this section as easily as their stories that they were trying to alter, and if they did their books that they would need would magically disappear. With _Apfel_ being the first Realm in the 'A' category Mr. V walked all the way to the 'F' section.

_Apfel Realm_

_Beast Realms_

_Car Realm_

_Dinosaur Realm_

_Elephant Realm_

_Enchanted Realm_

_Fantasia Realm_

_Fish Realm_

He immediately stopped and snatched the book of Fantasia from the shelf.

_The Fantasia Realm of 1940_

_A world of music, beauty, and nature that grows and changes with each season and every new song that is played. A story is told with every song and all of the mythical beings that lived within lived peaceful lives of utter happiness and prosperity until the terrible evil was born from the mountain and turned it into a volcano._

_Stories told within this Realm:_

_"The Sorcerer's Apprentice"_

_"The Rite of Spring"_

_"Dance of the Hours"_

_"Night on Bald Mountain"_

_"Ave Maria"_

There was no mention of horrible circumstances in the first portion of the book. However, as he turned to the second half of the book he found many blank pages.

_The Fantasia Realm of 2000_

_The ever growing world of music, beauty, and nature that had discovered new evils from within the volcano and has caused a massive disappearance to any more stories that could have grown . . ._

_The current status of this Realm is unknown since all life forces and forms of contacts, as well as the Door Between Realms has miraculously disappeared._

_Stories told within this Realm:_

_"The Pines of Rome"_

_"Rhapsody in Blue"_

_"The Steadfast Tin Soldier"_

_"Carnival of the Animals"_

_"The Sorcerer's Apprentice"_

_"Pomp and Circumstance"_

_"The Firebird"_

Mr. V's brow furrowed as he flipped through the second half of the book. The first six titles all had some sort of story to them, there were blank pages where the pictures of the Realm would have been there, but the entire story of "The Firebird" was completely blank. Other than the golden and beautifully drawn title, there was nothing; no pictures, no story, nothing. He tapped the handle of his cane to cause the skull bulb handle to glow purple to turn into a black light and he shined it over the pages, just in case they were written in invisible ink; there was nothing. It was as if the story had never happened, yet it was listed. . .

"Peculiar," Mr. V murmured to himself and flipped between the pages, as if half expecting the words to reappear on the pages. "Very peculiar. . ."

Ever so carefully, after being satisfied that the story would not reappear, he snapped the book closed and placed it back on the shelf. As it sat back in its place on the shelf, Mr. V could only stare at the book. It held more secrets than it wanted to show and Mr. V was determined to uncover this secret. He would leave Ms. Scatter alone and would not ask her his questions, but he would most definitely get answers to his questions; one way or another.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

_So here's just a little more information on the Failed Staff just so you as the reader can see who and where and what I pulled from. Who knows, maybe you'll recognize some of these names and it might make you a little nostalgic if you ever watched any of these~. _

_Frederick_ _\- The Hunter & my own character by name only- Adam Apple Poison's Butler_

_Tres_ _\- Number Three Card Soldier & my own character by name only - Jack Heart's Butler_

_Izabella & Cubbdini_ _\- Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Lady Jane Hook's Maid and Butler_

_Diaval_ _\- Maleficent's raven from Maleficent - Malfie's Butler_

_Cecil De Vil_ _\- Failed Uncle from 101 Dalmatians - Dalmatia's Butler_

_Urchin_ _(from the TV Show) -The Orphan Merman - Eight Foot Joe's Butler and Ex-Friend_

_Sharma_ _(from the TV show) - Jasmine's Cousin - Farja's Maid_

_Shenzi_ _\- Female Hyena from Lion King -Jamilia Scar's Maid_

_Madellaine_ _\- Hunchback of Notre Dame Two - Veil's Maid_

_Cassandra_ _(from the TV show) - Trojan War Prophet - Shade Hades' Maid _

_For those of you who have seen Fantasia, and for those who haven't, did you know that there was more than one? This was a little tricky to piece together, but I like where this is going so far. Let me know what you think._

_If you haven't been reading my other story yet, I have one about Apple Poison, please check it out!_

_Thank you for coming along with me on the journey, stay tuned!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The first full week of all of the Recruits being here and no one has managed to kill one another; yet. Much to Mr. V's surprise, they're all acting normal and even friendly with one another. Some of them already seemed to be friends with each other before they arrived, but many of them have already branched out and started making friends with the others. Adam and Jane are really the only two that haven't seemed to have bonded with the rest of the group, but the two of them get along just fine when Jane is sober. Jack Heart and Dalmatia caused as much ruckus as Farja and Jamilia and when the four of them were together they were loud giddy school children that needed to sit in separate corners; not that that would actually do any good. Veil and Shade got along better than to be expected and MR. V could not help but notice how they influenced each other. Shade was actually helping Veil find her voice, or trying to anyways. Joe was rarely to be seen, he was almost as bad as Adam and Shade where he was one of the first to leave and the last to return. Malfie often times has roosted himself in a nook somewhere in the library and actually allowed Dalmatia to sit with him while he read.

Everyone was all at breakfast, but Mr. V was on the second floor just watching like a gargoyle from above at their interactions. The longer Mr. V had them all here, the more it felt like a Villain daycare the way Ms. Scatter would go about, unsuccessfully at times, trying to make them behave or follow orders. They all relatively took correction very well, though Jamilia would burst into tears a lot of times. Magically in a way that only Ms. Scatter could manage she has successfully taught Jamilia most of the Englihs language in writing and has successfully ridden the field journals of any animal feces she should pick up along the way. For as scatterbrained as Ms. Scatter was, she handled most things better than others; most not all things. She still had a knack for breaking things, forgetting things, or even not doing things, but the things that she did do she was always successful in. Best of yet, her eyes hadn't flashed gold once this week. It was rather odd, actually, he had seen that golden flash so many times last week and now she was as calm as ever with those pretty brown eyes.

"How are the kids looking?" Varuo asked and sat on the railing. He looked down upon the Recruits that bickered and laughed with each other over breakfast.

"Kids is rather stretching it, don't ya think?" A smirk played at the corner of Mr. V's lips.

"They are all sad children trapped in adult bodies." Varuo licked his paw and rubbed his face. "They congregate and act like children and experience a small touch of friendliness that they lacked in their childhood. Since they have gone back to that childish stage, they are kids."

"If you say so." He frowned and looked back at them all. He hated the fact that the cat was kinda right.

"I do." He stretched before sitting perfectly straight and looked at Ms. Scatter. "She's doing better."

"Well, I have made sure she ahs avoided the Wardrobe as well as avoided mentioning anything about the Fantasia Realm."

"She can still react even if you don't bring those things up." His tail flicked. "I know you've been snooping in the library at nights."

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Don't even play koi with me, Valentino." Varuo cut his big green eyes at him. "Just because you leave an empty coffee mug on your desk does not mean that you are not working elsewhere."

Mr. V gripped the handle of his cane tighter.

"And if you keep this up she will discover what you're up to sooner rather than later."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Snooping thieves always get caught. They're like lies, the truth always come out when it is least convenient for them." He turned his head entirely to him now. "There's only so much you can learn from that dust pile you call a library. Her Realm has been undone and is on a long hiatus. It will be a while before any new information will be put back in ay library about her Realm."

"What do you mean exactly by undone?" Mr. V's brow rose in curiosity. "And does that mean that this hiatus will come to an end?"

"Why do you humans never learn?" Varuo rolled his eyes and his ears flattened.

"Varuo."

"This is not a place to have such a conversation about." Varuo walked past him. "Although she has ten children to deal with, she can still hear you and I and this very conversation we're having if she actually decides to pay attention to us. If she finds out about this discussion she will flash gold again."

"Do you really mean that?" he glanced back at Ms. Scatter. "Or is that your cat way of trying to get out of this?"

"Yes." He merely chuckled and disappeared into the shadows. It took everything in Mr. V not to throw his cane into the shadows after that damned cat. Always leading things up, making them interesting, then leaving him on a cliffhanger and making him think of more questions that wanted answers. With a grown he rubbed his eyes and tapped his cane and appeared outside of the dining hall. He glanced in the side hall mirror, adjusted his attire, walked into the room, and claimed his seat beside Ms. Scatter. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head, though with the stress of taking care of the ten Recruits she was slightly disheveled.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us," she huffed as she adjusted her glasses on her face.

"It was a long debate." He shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. "But I figured you'd need me for something around here. Though, it looked as though you had everything figured out here." He gestured to the lot of Recruits in front of them.

"Of course I did, no thanks to you!" She slapped her bagel with the cream cheese and butter knife.

"Well now, no need to get testy," he teased gently and lifted his pinky in the air. "It is because you are so capable of taking care of these things that I knew that I could take my time."

"That is a load of bull-" She waved that butter knife covered in cream cheese rather dangerously close to his suit.

"Now, now, Ms. Scatter." He tutted playfully. "That language is most unbecoming of a lady."

"Don't give me that horse shit this early in the morning." She smoothed down some of her fly-aways. "I got up early to work with Jamilia."

"How's that coming?" he poked his omelet with his fork. "I've noticed that the field journals are. . . Cleaner."

"She does not like to be reprimanded about anything," her eyes were wide as she cut her bagels into fourths. "I have had to learn how to approach her with some things, but once she realized that she wasn't in trouble and just needed to adjust her way of doing things, she was as happy as ever. She is quite a quick learner and listens very well, despite how she may seem."

"And that is why you are taking care of her." He chuckled.

"How is the Faerrie Script coming along?" He lost his frown and rubbed his face.

"I'm still learning letters." He groaned. "They're so tiny and too many of the letter look the same. I don't know how you have managed to learn that language."

"It is much easier to learn when you speak it rather than when you read it, which is the opposite for most ways you learn a language." A proud smirk played on her lips as she took a bite of that bagel.

"I stayed up most of the night trying to figure out what the letter 'A' was." He cut a small corner of the eggs and nibbled on them. "I would be totally and utterly lost without you, Ms. Scatter."

"I know," there was a soft giggle in her confidence that it shocked Mr. V. He was glad she was confident in her abilities, but she rarely let it show this much.

"How's my schedule looking for the rest of this week?"

"Mostly empty, actually." She pulled her clipboard out from under her plate. "Most of the Villains that you wanted to originally speak and meet up with all went out of town for some sort of con or group meeting in the House of Mouse."

"Is there a special speaker there?" His brow furrowed.

"From what I've gathered around town it is supposed to be a welcoming."

"A welcoming?" he nearly choked on his food. "Here in the Anti-Realm?"

"It would appear that this is an old friend to many of the Villains who has suddenly made an appearance after being gone for so long. Even the Horned King, Lady Tremaine, Narissa, and Yzma are going to go and meet this long lost Villain."

"Who is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, would you like to go and discover for ourselves who this mystery Villain is?"

"I beg your pardon?" Her face flushed a deep hew or radish.

"Would you like to come with me and go downtown to discover who this Villain is?" He repeated. "It could give us a potential Recruiter if this Villains fancies our services well enough."

"Oh," she sighed a small relief, but looked still flustered. "Why or course I'll join you."

"Excellent." He smiled and continued to eat his eggs. "We will leave around five or so, pick up a bite to eat, then waltz our way to downtown. Sound nice?"

"Yes," she stuffed another bagel bite into her mouth. "That sounds very nice."

"Ah, I should let the others know. . . " He looked around the room. The Recruits were all excited in their conversations they were paying very little attention to them. He could either let them stay out as late as they wanted to this evening, or he could have them do their usual schedule and leave Varuo in charge. Part of him liked the idea of leaving Varuo in charge, maybe it would cause him a little trouble and strife having to put up with them all, then again, he'd turn the situation around and use it in his favor. No, it would be better to just let them do as they wanted this evening that way they could get as much field mission work done as possible, and maybe make some sort of development in their stories.

"All right, everyone." He tapped his cane three times and all eyes were on him. "I have an announcement to make."

"Are you retiring?" Shade asked while eating a bagel.

"No." He glared at her across the room and many snickers echoed. "This evening, you may stay out until midnight."

The room was deathly still and ghostly quiet.

"And to what do we owe this privilege?" Adam asked and pushed his breakfast aside.

"Ms. Scatter and I have a few meetings that we must attend to this evening and we will not be back until late." He explained. "Instead of rising the chance of you lot destroying my castle while I'm gone, I'd rather you cause a little more trouble in your own Realm. You must all be back by midnight this evening, however. I shall have the Staff waiting for each and everyone of your arrivals, so please make it easier on the Staff and do as you're told."

There were no complaints and in an odd sort of fashion they all dismissed themselves from the dining hall to go and prepare for their days. Ms. Scatter's mouth was open in shock as she watched them all file out of the dining hall.

"You cannot be serious." She looked at him with those big brown eyes. They were so warm, especially under that pinkish flushed glow on her cheeks.

"What?"

"You're really going to allow them to be out until midnight?"

"Hey, they've been here this long." He nudged her with his elbow. "The children should be allowed some responsibility every now and again, don'tcha think? It will only be for a single evening, Scatter."

A smile curled on her lips, but she tried to cover it with a bagel that she nibbled on.

"You sound like Varuo."

He dropped his fork.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Varuo says that they're like a bunch of children too." She laced her fingers together and rested her cheek on her hands. "He's right about that, wouldn't you agree? It's like we're parents of this big adopted family."

"Quite a family we are." He toasted his coffee to the empty and bare table before them. "We're Villain Recruits with ten psychopathic children.

"You know what I mean." She nudged him back. "It is rather nice to think that even though we're here in the Anti-Realm, I like to think that we can do some sort of good in the world. . ."

"Don't hold your breath, Scatter." He sighed and set his coffee down. "Hope doesn't survive in this Realm of Darkness for long."

"It's just the Anti-Realm, Mr. V. " She crossed her arms. "There are other Realms where things are much worse. Besides, hope thrives in the darkest of places."

"You sound as though you're going to start an uprising." Mr. V smirked and earned a smile from Ms. Scatter.

"Well, it is those who have hope that start uprisings, Mr. V." She walked past him. "You should know a little something about that though."

She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Would you like to explain what you mean by that, Ms. Scatter?" Mr. V twirled his cane on his fingers and followed after Ms. Scatter.

"You, Mr. V, have ever so quietly started an uprising with our Recruits." She stopped and spoke matter-of-factly to him. "You're giving these Recruits a second chance. That provides a giant weed of Hope in the Anti-Realm; and you're doing it here in the capital no less."

"Well strike me down," he chuckled and stood. "I suppose you're right."

"I am more often than I like to let you think." She smiled behind her clipboard.

"I don't doubt it, Ms. Scatter." He smiled down at her, but frowned almost immediately when he saw Varuo rubbing his back on her calves.

"Hello, Varuo," she smiled and his wispy shadow-ness swirled up to sit on her shoulder. He purred and nuzzled his face into her neck. "What are you doing?"

"The Recruits are all gone." He yawned and rested on her shoulders. "I highly doubt that any of them will return this evening; not even Jane Hook."

"You don't have to sound so excited about it." Ms. Scatter frowned, and he merely yawned again. "They're not that bad."

"Don't lie." His nose wrinkled and his brows furrowed. "They're all loud and they hardly listen to anything."

"I do have to agree with the cat." Mr. V nodded.

"You two are killing me," she rolled her eyes. "They're not that bad."

"This is coming from the woman who had to explain to Jamilia not to include feces in her journal." Varuo hopped down from her shoulders and stood in between them.

"Varuo, I don't like your tone." Scatter frowned, and Varuo yawned. Mr. V coughed to cover up the laugh and Ms. Scatter's frown turned to him. "All right." She pulled up her clipboard and clicked her pen. "Mr. V, don't think you're getting off the hook. You've got appointments with Yzma, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent today."

"Why am I meeting up with them?" he blinked in surprise. "I understand Yzma since we're always open to new Recruits, but why Grimhildes and Maleficent?"

"Did you forget?" She smirked. "You have to meet with the Original Villains to give them weekly updates."

"Weekly?" Mr. V sputtered. "I though that I had agreed to monthly!"

"And you have no idea how persistent the Evil Queen and Maleficent are." She huffed and pushed her glasses on her nose. "So while you deal with the Original Villainesses, I'll be going through the files and seeing what books will help you in learning Faerrie Script."

With a cute little smile and a pep in her step, she turned and went over to the elevator.

"I'll see you tonight~" she called over her shoulder as the elevator doors opened.

Varuo sat and looked up at Mr. V. "Faerrie Script, huh?"

"Malfie writes it."

"It makes sense since he is Faerrie." Varuo licked his paw and groomed the top of his head. "More dragon in him if you ask me, he's gotta thing for golden blondes."

"Are you snooping through his journals?"

"Nope." There was almost a chuckle in his voice. "He has no idea that I can talk. He just talks to me."

"You're terrible." Mr. V barked a laugh and Varuo did not look guilty at all.

"You have your ways of entertaining yourself, and I have mine." He purred. "He and Joe might be the only ones to actually get a Happy Ending. Those two are very different from the others."

"You can't be serious," Mr. V scoffed. "Do you even know of the improvements that Adam has made? That Jane has made?"

"True." Varuo stretched as though he were bored. "But we already knew that those two were going to struggle, possibly the worst, of the entire Recruits. They have the worst upbringings, so to speak, than the others."

"None of them were really given the best upbringings." Mr. V snorted.

"Oh please." Varuo rolled his eyes. "Adam was created from the Black Apple Poison recipe because the Evil Queen dropped in the heart of her lover into the pot and Jane was kidnapped from Wendy as a child. Those two only know of abuse, pain, suffering, and probably worse. They weren't given comfy beds to sleep in or an actual meal like the others; they were thrown into cells and lived off moldy bread crumbs!"

"For a cat you certainly have quite and attachment to them. . ." Mr. V mused. "You might make Scatter jealous."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes at Mr. V. "I am Ashe's cat, she is my person, thanks to Astaroth."

"Astaroth?" Mr. v tilted his head to the side. "Who is he?"

"Don't say his name." Varuo full on back arched hissed. "If you say a demon's name too many times you invoke their presence!"

"There's a story there." Mr. V pointed out.

"No, there is not, Valentino." Those glowing green eyes were in thin slits. "You will drop this and not bring this up again."

"Touchy." He buzzed his lips and crossed his arms.

"There are just some things you don't need to bring up, Valentino." He sat back down, but his hair still stood on end.

"You were saying about Scatter?" Mr. V cleared his throat to change the topic.

"As I was saying," he huffed and began to groom himself. "I chose her, regardless of the fact that she almost went for that white cat. She is my person and nothing will change that."

"Then this attachment~?" He hummed

"Cats choose people, people don't choose us; they think they do, but they really don't." He began to calm down as he groomed himself. "Some people are easier to deal with and put up with better than others."

"So you've decided to claim all of the Recruits?"

"No." He said flatly and stood up again and began to walk towards the library. "Just a few of them."

"Which ones?" Mr. V followed closely behind.

"Malfie would probably be my favorite or the boys." He said. "Even though he's a Faerrie, he treats me with more respect than the others. Veil is my favorite of the girls, she's quiet"

"Watch it, or that fluffy coat of yours will get fluffier."

"Jamilia, Farja, Dalmatia, and Jack are my least favorite; they're too loud." He groaned. "It doesn't matter how well I hide in the shadows, Jamilia will always find me with that nose of hers. Farja is too loud, and Jack hates the Cheshire cat when he's green and blue."

"Green and blue?"

"Ah, clover and spade thing." Varuo turned into the library. "Wonderland thing, something you shouldn't think about unless he is ever either of those and not the red heart when he returns to the Anti-Realm."

"Curious and curiouser~" Mr. V mused. "I may have to pop in and see the Queen some time."

"Well not today, there's supposed to be a big trial and execution going on today."

"You certainly have a lot of knowledge about things that go on in their lives for not being attached to them." Mr. V pointed out.

"Have you ever thought about how Ashe suddenly knows how to talk to them?" He snapped and looked over his shoulder. "I go out on the field and get her the intel that she needs to know how to properly approach the Recruits."

"That explains the fast improvement. . ." He mumbled with wide eyes. "But I thought you stayed and sat outside the Wardrobe waiting to clock them when they got back?"

"You really think I would waste my time doing nothing, waiting literally _hours_ for them to come back just to write their times down?" His tail flicked.

"Well, yes, actually."

"Ugh, you're more human than Shadowman." He turned his nose up at him. "I'm so disappointed in you."

"I should swat you with my cane."

"Do it and I'll tell Ashe and she'll give you a schedule that is worse than that of in the Underworld." He had a smug and evil grin on his face. "Trust me, Shade Hades can come up with a schedule that is worse than any of your nightmares."

"You go to the Underworld too?"

"It's part of the Demon Realms" he stretched. "Just like home for me."

"Huh, so all cats do come from hell, then?" he chuckled and Varuo only rolled his eyes.

"Only the best of us do." He curled up in a ball and looked ready to take a nap. "Shade isn't too bad, she's interesting to be around. She acts mature, but she has immature antics at times."

"How often do you follow Jane and Adam?"

"Adam when he's in the Apfel town or mountains, and only whenever Jane is on the mainland. I will not be used as crocodile bait."

"Has she before?"

"No, nor will she if she gets the chance."

"Interesting." Mr. V looked at all the bookshelves around them and wondered if there was a book that Varuo wanted to share with him. "Is there any reason you led me here to the library?"

"Not at all, actually." His ears bent back as he laid his head on top of his paws. "This just happens to be one of my favorite places to nap."

"Really? Nothing at all here?"

"I already told you not to be sniffing around." He cracked one eye open to glare at Mr. V. "Even though you're a Shadowman and can mostly conceal your presence, I know you've been coming to the library during the after hours; even though I told you once to stop."

"And you're not the boss of me, cat."

"I'm doing this for Ashe's sake, not yours." He growled. "The more you dig, the more things will come to surface."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Varuo would ignore him and not answer him anyways, the intense clacking of heels on the wood floors interrupted the ending of their conversation.

"Mr. V!" Yzma screeched out. "Mr. Valentino, where are you? I do _not_ like to be kept waiting!"

He groaned and met her out in the grand hall. "I'm coming, Ms. Yzma."

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

_I hope that you are all staying alive and well and healthy and that you are staying inside away from all of the people germs. Remember, wash your hands, clean the doorknobs and handles that you and others touch, help the elderly when they are shopping alone in the stores, be kind to your truck drivers as they are the ones that are bringing the gas for your cars, groceries to your stores, and help deliver your online shopping orders throughout the country. IF you see a trucker trying to stand in line at the drive thru, please help them by at least letting them ride in the passenger seat so they can get a meal since most restaurants are not allowing walk-ins and 90% that is the only way they can get a meal during their 12-17 hour drives. Help the truckers so they can help you. _

_All right, that is the only corona virus announcement that I will make._

_There's still a lot to come and I'm so excited to be writing it and sharing it with you. ^_^ Between this story, Black Apple Poison, and a new story that I'm working on it has been a little busy for me lately._

_The newest story that I'm currently working on is a little backstory for Ms. Ashe Scatter~ Interested? Let me know! It'll be coming soon!_

_Thank you for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Yzma squawked for the entire morning and ran through his lunch hour and Mr. V wanted nothing more than to cancel the rest of his appointments for the rest of the day. It wasn't like he had to meet with a bunch of people, however, it still drained him having to deal with such demanding people for the day. When he finally managed to escape to his office, he devoured three scones and took his coffee in shots. He only had a few hours before he had to meet with the Evil Queen, and only had a few minutes after her before he had to meet with Maleficent.

He plopped down in his chair and sighed heavily. He slapped his hat on the desk and slouched down into his chair. He wanted nothing more than to hide under the desk and take a nap. Ms. Scatter would never allow that; she also would have never let him into his office with the appointment times so close together, but she was not at her desk and he took the moment.

"If I have to deal with another cranky ancient bat, I might go on a rampage today. . ." He groaned and rubbed his aching head. He was in desperate need for a nap as well as a coffee, but he knew that he would not get either of those. The Evil Queen came waltzing into the room with her cape billowing behind her and those green eyes blazing.

"Mr. V." She snapped with her nostrils flaring. "You have kept me waiting!"

"Welcome my Evil Queen," he feigned a smile as he kicked his feet and spun around in his chair until he stood. "You are right on time."

"No, you are late." She crossed her arms and sat in his chair. "You are fifteen minutes late, to be precise."

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Evil Queen." He gritted his teeth through his smile. He itched the top of his hand and desperately wanted that cup of coffee. "What can I do for you today?"

"How is Adam doing?" she sat up straighter in an attempt to look down on him.

"Now, your Evillness," he chuckled and popped his fingers. "You signed a contract which says that I am not allowed to disclose such information to you." That thin eyebrow arched high and might and Mr. V could only sigh. "I can assure you that he is alive and well and fulfilling his duties and his missions."

"Well that is to be expected." She turned her nose up in the air, almost in pride. "Of that I knew he would do. That boy would never disobey me."

"Of course he wouldn't, your majesty." He cleared his throat. "Now, would you like to explain to me why it is that you wanted this evening today?"

"It had to do with my memory." Her eyes narrowed as he looked at him.

"Your memory?" He raised his eyebrow in genuine curiosity. "Why would we need to discuss your memory?"

"Because some of those memories are missing," she hissed. "And some of them have been altered."

"Whatever do you mean?" He put his hand to his chin.

"For a man who is able to create a contract and run an entire operation here in this establishment, you certainly seem to be slow."

"Not particularly, your majesty." He intertwined his fingers and rested them under his nose. "You see, as I'm sure you've read in the contract, and as has been previously discussed, due to the Recruits going in and changing the stories to retrieve the Happy Endings for everyone, some things were going to change. With the example of your memory."

"It would appear that you failed to mention that important minor detail before we all signed the contract." Those nostrils flared and he swore he saw smoke ready to puff out.

"No, no, I'm very certain that I spoke of this before you all signed the contract." He pushed back his chair and he went to the filing cabinet, sifted through a few folders, and pulled up the manila folder with _The Evil Queen_ written the right handed side tab. He pulled out the contract and began to read.

I, the Evil Queen Grimhilde, hereby do agree upon the terms and conditions that Mr. Valentino Shadow has provided in his proposition of "Another Chance for Disney Villains". I agree that my Recruit, Adam Apple Poison, shall be under Mr. Valentino Shadow's guidance and business until he has completely accomplished his mission.

While he is under the guidance of Mr. Valentino Shadow all information regarding the matters of business and conduct during the missions that Adam Apple Poison should conduct and take part of shall be withheld from the Evil Queen Grimhilde for her own protection as well as to keep her from intervening with whatever outcome should occur with Adam Apple Poison's mission.

His ultimate goal as a Recruit is to find the best possibly outcome for the Happy Ending for himself as well as the Evil Queen Grimhilde. Should the less than best outcome occur, his mission will be terminated and shall be restarted to achieve the best possible outcome and Happy Ending.

During this time that Adam Apple Poison is under the guidance of Mr. Valentino Shadow the Evil Queen Grimhilde may or may not have any or all of these symptoms: Depression, Sneezing, Suicidal Thoughts, Age Fluctuations, Personality Change, Memory Problems or Alterations, Hiccups, Change in Magical Powers and Abilities, Mental Disorders, or Possible Loss of life.

Whatever outcome should occur, so long as the Recruit has succeeded in his missions or the customer is hereby satisfied with the outcome they shall accept all of the responsibility and shall not change the Happy Ending once the customer has verified that they are satisfied with their ending.

Recruitee Signature: The Evil Queen, Grimhilde

Recruit Signature: Adam Apple Poison

Recruiter Signature: Mr. Valentino Shadow

When Mr. V finished he looked up and saw the Evil Queen frowning with her arms crossed.

"If I wanted to know what I originally signed I would have merely read my copy of the contract." She hissed. "I know very well that I signed it and agreed to whatever was going to happen, but what I want to know, Mr. V, is _why_ this is happening to me?"

"It has to do with whatever Adam is doing on his missions." Mr. V shrugged and slipped the contract in her file. "He is changing the story you know while he is creating his own since he is now apart of the story of Snow White. Your memories will change and fluctuate as he gets closer and closer to accomplishing his mission so that you have your Happy Ending."

"Am I the only one that is having the memory issues?" she asked rather weakly.

"Well, you are the first one to report of this and come to me with it." He admitted. "However, I do not believe that you are the only one having the memory alterations. I do have a meeting with Maleficent today, and I can only assume that she may be going through something similar."

He watched her hands relax by a hair and the nostril flaring stopped.

"Well, that provides little ease to my mind," she admitted with a frown, "but it shall suffice until our next meeting."

"Is there anything else that you wished to discuss today, your highness?" He asked politely, but she shook her head and stood.

"No, that is all that I needed to discuss with you." She began to turn to leave, much to Mr. V's surprise, when she hesitated and looked to him. "Actually, there is one more thing. . ." She turned back to him with that thin eyebrow arched again. "As of late I have found it rather difficult to communicate with my Mirror. . . Would this mission for the Happy Ending be a possible reason to this?"

"It could be very possible. . ." he admitted with a short nod. "But I would not entirely count it towards that."

"You had better hope so, Mr. V." She glowered as she stood. "Or else when I get a hold of you it shall be most unpleasant."

"Of course, your majesty." He stood and bowed to her as she flared her cape out dramatically before leaving his office. Her heels clicked loudly in the quiet office and reception area, but were immediately replaced by another set of angry walking heels as Maleficent entered his office.

"Mr. V" she swung the doors open dramatically with her staff and arms held out. "I have a matter of business to speak with you!"

"But of course," he sighed with a bow and gestured to the open chair in front of his desk. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"Step aside, peasant," she sneered down her nose and sat down in the chair that he had offered her. His nose twitched slightly at being called a peasant, however, because it was Maleficent, he knew better than to smart off too much.

"What seems to be troubling you, Maleficent?" He huffed as he sat down in his chair.

"The fact that my raven Diablo is no longer with me is the first thing that is troubling me." She snapped and stabbed her staff into the floor. "Ever since Malfie left for his missions here Diablo has refused to come home."

"Have you tried putting out his favorite food out?" Mr. V offered carefully and immediately earned a glare.

"I am in no mood for your attempts at jokes, Mr. Valentino." She glared and those knuckles popped as she gripped her staff tightly. "Diablo missing is not a joking matter!

"Of course," he gulped and adjusted his tie. "Of course, I just wanted to lighten the mood -"

"My mood is too dark to me lightened!" She stood and stabbed her staff into the floor again. "My forest is in disarray, my minions are disappearing, my memories are not the same and Diablo has been missing for a week! I do not want my mood to be lightened, I want my life to go back to the way that it was before!" Her nostrils flared and there was smoke escaping from her nostrils.

"Wait, the forest is in disarray?"

"Are you deaf on top of being deft?" she glared and returned to her seat. "I do not repeat myself, peasant. You heard what I said, now I demand that you give me answers!"

"Well, your magnificence," he sighed and pushed himself to the filing cabinets. "I have an answer to some of your problems. . ." He opened up the drawer with the contracts and pulled out Maleficent's contract. "Are you aware of the terms and conditions that will occur during your Recruit's missions?"

"Mr. Valentino," she glared as he pulled the paper out, ready to read. "If you so much as utter a word in reading that contract to me, I shall burn you at the stake the moment you breath."

"So you are aware of them then," he slipped the paper back into the folder and intertwined his fingers.

"I came here for answers to my questions, Mr. Valentino." She enunciated every syllable to his name. "Not to answer your questions."

"Right, well," he cleared his throat. "As you are aware of the terms and conditions, the conditions that you are experiencing are more than likely because of whatever decisions that Malfie is making during his missions. He is changing the story you know because he is now a new character to the story and is making choices that will ultimately alter the ending to where you shall both get a Happy Ending."

"How long are these. . .effects going to last?" She held her head with a grimace. "I tire from these headaches and dizzy spells. They are affecting my forest as well."

"They will come and go as Malfie is on his missions, so that is rather hard to say at the moment." He said as he turned and put the folder and contract back into the filing cabinet.

"Ridiculous." She glared. "If I knew you were this incompetent I would not have wasted my time in coming here!" She stood and glared with her cape flaring about her.

"I would not consider your time wasted-" Mr. V tried to remain positive, but he knew there would be no soothing the dragon's temper.

"My time has been wasted because you could not give me definite answers." She roared.

"With all due respect, Maleficent." He stood straighter and put his hat on his head. "This is a very new process for all of us. There are atill quite a few kinks to work out of this and it is a learning process for all of us. Your coming here was not a waste of time since it was able to give us feedback to work with and adjust the system and missions so that they do not continue to cause such disastrous problems for Villains such as yourself."

"Very well, peasant, " she glared at him. "Your time was not wasted, but mine still feels very unfulfilled."

"I'm terribly sorry about that." He threw on a smile.

"Yes," she sneered down at him. "You should be. "

"Should I expect to see you in a follow up appointment?"

"Certainly not!" She hissed. "If I require information or have need to speak with you, I shall. I do not like to speak to the common folk anymore than I need to. "

With a whisk of her cloak she marched to the door and left Mr. V alone.

For the second time today he plopped down in his chair and tried to take a moment of silence to himself so he could take a load off. He pushed his hat down over his eyes and felt a small calm wash over him as darkness covered him. He let his arms fall to either side of him as he tried to fall into a soft slumber, but he heard the ever so soft sound of cat footprints.

"Oh come now, Valentino," Varuo sneered down at him. "You can't possibly be tired already."

"Go away Varuo." Mr. V grunted.

"No, I won't." He said simply. "You have a date with Ashe tonight and I won't allow you to be late."

"What-?" Mr. V bolted in his chair so quickly that he fell out of his chair.

"Your date." He seemed to chuckle as he draped himself across the desktop. "Don't tell me that you forgot."

"Of course I did not forget the plans that I made this evening." Mr. V glared. "I would just avoid using the actual term 'date'."

"My, my, my." Varuo tutted. "Is the flirt Mr. Valentino shy about calling his night out with the lovely Ashe Scatter a date?"

"Varuo, because you are a cat I would have assumed you to be slightly smarter than this." He rolled his eyes at the cat. "I do not want to call it a date because she is y employee, it is not entirely professional, and -"

"You're scared to call it a date."

"I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or put any sort of pressure on her," Mr. V spoke more softly. Varuo merely blinked at him.

"You're shy and just trying to play it off as a gentleman." Varuo rolled his eyes as he stretched before he hopped off the table. "Well, just make sure that you actually dress up nice."

"What are you implying?"

"That Ashe is about as shy as you are in calling this evening event a date, but she is still going to dress like it is one." He padded his way over to the door. "Make sure you dress like this is a date, or she'll show you up and she will be mortified."

Mr. V could only watch as the cat casually, and almost smugly, walked out of the office. He wanted to throw something after the cat, but he was more slippery than an eel and more transparent than the Cheshire Cat so it truly would have had little to no effect. But he still wanted to throw something at him. A yawn escaped from him and he rubbed his eyes. He was socially exhausted, and although he would keep his promise and proposal since it was his idea as well as Ms. Scatter, he still could not help but want to stay in an go to bed.

"No use whining about it." He huffed to himself and snapped his fingers. He would at least brew a cup of coffee before getting ready. If he was going to see some of his customers and partners during the evening, he was going to need a strong brew and a shot or two of espresso with a pinch of sugar to make him a touch sweeter and less moody. He tapped his cane as he walked around the office to properly organize his documents, his files, his folders, and just to touch up any dusty or dank places so it would be one less thing for him to worry about.

When his pot finished brewing, he snapped his fingers and his largest cup poured itself full, added the proper sugar to creamer ratio and the cup floated over to his hand. He took a long slow sip and immediately perked up.

"Coffee is the most magical nonmagical thing in all the Realms." He hummed, feeling very satisfied, and casually made his way to his room to get ready for his very fancy night out.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you're enjoying it!_

_I also hope and pray that you are staying well and that your health stays strong during such a scary time. Try not to listen to what social media and the news says too often. Do what you can for right now to stay healthy and strong. Read a book, read a fanfiction, play a few games, and stay in touch with your family._

_I should have a few more chapter posted during this odd time, but writer's block can be quite terrible in such a creative thriving time._

_Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_Ms. Scatter_

A mountain of clothes had miraculously piled up in the chaos of picking out a dress or just an outfit for the evening with Mr. V. She turned and looked at the pile that was continuously growing and she wanted to go through and organize it.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself as she bent down and picked up the clothing one piece at a time. "It is just a night out with Mr. V." She huffed as she hung up the dresses again.

"It is _not_ a date." She heaved as she closed her closet behind her and slid down the doors.

"I shouldn't be this nervous. . ." She sighed as she pushed herself to stand. "But I also shouldn't be this excited. . ."

It had been a few months since she actually decided to just go out into town. Not for any particular reason other than she got tired of dealing with the lowly street rat villains that had no class. Also with everything she ever needed, everything she ever needed to order or purchase, everything she ever wanted was already here in the Anti-Castle; yet she was still so excited to be stealing an evening away with Mr. V.

She had to admit that once she got over his irritating teasing and flamboyant flirtations, he was actually a charming man who would more than likely know how to provide for a very entertaining evening. From her own knowledge she had not known him to be a man who knew many women, but then again she had no idea what his true history was. That thought was very intimidating for her and she could not help but judge every inch of her in the mirror.

She felt as though she looked like an uptight business woman, which essentially just made her look twenty years older. She frowned. Her long black hair was spun up in a tight bun on the back of her head with no fly-aways or baby hairs out of place. She wore the red cat eyed glasses to make her look more sophisticated and proper, but now that she looked at herself she felt overly firm and prude in them. Her bland and simple gray suit skirt and blazer gave her edges instead of curves, and the white button up underneath was buttoned up all the way to her neck. Even her black pumps shouted boring and old, though they were practical for her job. Feeling suddenly claustrophobic, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt and took a long slow breath. For as much as she looked like an old woman, she could at least smile at her flawless and wrinkle free skin. She drank plenty of water and took great care in her diet and bathing. She did not necessarily have a skin care treatment, she just used a bar of soap and water every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to bed.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Varuo purred as he rubbed his back on her calves. "I could feel your anxious tension all the way from the foyer."

"I didn't think it was that bad. . ." She sighed as she scooped him up and fell onto her bed. She aligned him on her stomach and petted and rubbed him down to earn that kitten smile.

"I know what you're trying to do. . ." he purred as he loved the attention. "But it is not going to distract me, Ashe."

"If I do this long enough, it will." She chuckled as she scratched underneath his chin.

"Ashe." He snatched his chin away and looked down at her with one eye. "What are you so anxious about?"

She looked away from him because she did not want to entirely tell him. Just thinking about it made her flustered and frazzled. "You'll laugh."

"Ashe, there is a chance that I will." He shrugged. "But I am your cat, and you are my person. I can sense when something is wrong. If you don't tell me now you know that this will eat at you."

"I hate it when you're right." She huffed and rolled him off of her.

"Rude." He hissed at being moved.

"I feel like a teenager again," he chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so nervous about this evening."

"You mean your date with Valentino?"

"D-D-Don't call it a d-d-d-d-d-ate!" She felt her face flush and wondered if she was steaming yet.

"Careful there, Ashe." He chuckled. "If you get ay redder you might just burn another blanket."

She quickly hopped off the bed seriously worried that she had burned another blanket. "Just kidding." The cat chuckled at him, and she could only glare at him. "But seriously Ashe, you need to calm down."

"Easy for you to say," she huffed and found another article of clothing on the floor.

"You still haven't picked out your outfit it appears." He looked at the small piles of clothes on the floor and a few articles of clothing just laying about the dresser and vanity.

"A tad bit obvious, isn't it?" She snorted.

"Well, stop your whining." He huffed and sat up straight on the bed. "Clean this mess up and I'll pick out your outfit."

Ms. Scatter could only blink at him, she could not tell if he were being serious or not. He often times had this blank face and she could rarely tell if he were joking. There had been several times where it he had completely surprised her and was sarcastic.

"You can't be serious."

"Did I stutter?" He narrowed his eyes, and she straightened herself up. "Get this room cleaned and looking more like the Ashe Scatter's room and not some child's room!"

Without hesitation this time Scatter jumped up and ran around the room picking up everything that she had dropped. While she ran around the room Varuo casually walked over to her closet disappeared into the dark realms of the closet. By the time Scatter finished cleaning her room and properly organizing it to a more OCD approved room, Varuo was sitting on her bed with a rich midnight blue satin dress.

"You can't be serious." She blinked as she held up the dress. It was cool and smooth to the touch. "The dress from runway night with Cruella?"

"I picked it out, didn't I?" He stuck his nose in the air.

"You don't think it's too much?" She pursed her lips as she held the dress against her and looked in the mirror.

"If Dalmatia heard you say that you know exactly how he would correct you on that." His tail flicked in agitation.

"Dalmatia?" she mused. "Ooooo~ Has someone made a new friend?"

"You really think I would befriend the Recruit of the woman who wanted a coat made out of Dalmatian puppies?" He stood and struck a pose. "If that woman ever saw my coat of fur, she would skin me alive because of how luxurious it is!"

A fit of giggles erupted from Ms. Scatter and Varuo looked very pleased with himself.

"Oh Varuo," she sighed and scratched him behind his ears. "How would I have ever made it this far without you?"

"Good question," He stretched and took his usual spot in the window. "Let's not find out."

"Yes, let's never relive that terrible nightmare." She shivered and rubbed her arm. "You were the only good present that came out of that relationship with _him_."

"Ashe." The cat peeked and eye open. "You know not to make any reference to things that need not be named. It invokes their presence; especially in such a peculiar Realm that we live in."

"You're right, Varuo," she sighed. "You're always right."

"I know." He closed his eyes and began to purr.

"Right then," She laid the dress back down on the bed and turned to the vanity that contained the hair products and makeup. "Time to get started. . ."

* * *

_Mr. V_

With a half of cup of coffee in his system, upbeat fast jazz playing over his record player, and a nice hot shower to make him super fresh Mr. V was in a much better mood. He was especially hungry and wondered what restaurants were still open, which ones closed, and what new ones replaced the old ones.

He casually strode into his room and into his walk-in closet. He had a wide variety and array of suits in fabrics, patterns, and colors. Although he and Facilier had not always gotten along, they did at least share a similar taste in fashion. Facilier's closet was probably the only thing redeemable that was bequeathed to Mr. V when he had to finish his debts with his Friends on the Other Side.

He let his hand graze the fabrics and suits. Whatever material felt the best would be the suit he would go with for the evening. His left hand casually fell on a charcoal suit and his right fell on a midnight blue vest with matching tie and pocket handkerchief.

"Well, well, well." He chuckled as he looked at his ensemble for the evening. "Color me impressed and dressed to dine with the queen." He plucked out his attire for the evening and continued to the back of the closet to grab a nice white button up, a black belt, Matching midnight blue underwear and socks, and black Desmond Stacey Adams.

Humming along to the jazz he exited his closet and returned to the bathroom. He dressed in the underwear and socks first then the pants. While he was still shirtless he carefully spritzed his cologne on his shirt, the collar, the cuffs, and the button line then shook out the shirt so that the cologne would not seep into the but just scent the shirt. With the shirt properly scented, he slide it on and buttoned up to the third to last button and tucked the rest into his pants. Looping the belt through he cinched it to the third hole in. The vest came next, but he did not button it up yet.

Carefully running his fingers through his dreads he separated the pieces into threes and braided back the top of his head and stopped once he could not reach any farther back. Tying back with an elastic he let it fall neatly down his back and could not help but smirk at himself.

"Lookin' good, V." He slipped on his shadowman necklace and tucked it inside his shirt before popping the collar, buttoning the next two buttons, buttoning the vest over it, and slipping the midnight blue tie around his neck. Spraying a light spritz of cologne on his wrists, he rubbed some in his hands and patted the sides of his neck and temples.

Starting the tie, he did it in a pretty little knot before setting the collar in place. He took his beard comb and brush and properly set the facial hairs in place so he would be looking extra sharp. With everything in its proper place and he was satisfied with the sharp looking fellow in the mirror, he strode out of the bathroom feeling like a new man; well at least looking like a new man. He returned to the room to pick out a pocket watch to go into his vest pocket to help complete the look. He slipped into his shoes as he slid his suitcoat over his shoulders, picked up his cane, and picked up his wallet on the way out the door. Before the door closed behind him, he tapped his cane and the music stopped and the lights turned off behind him.

He whistled a jazzy song on his way to the stairs and was, for once, not bothered by the quiet and echoes that followed. The ghosts seemed to be haunting other Villains for the night, the Staff seemed to be enjoying the night out since the Recruits would more than likely be out late or not return until the following day, and even Varuo seemed to have found himself a nice little hidey hole to sleep in for the evening. When he reached the foot of the stairs he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time as well as to see if the time were correct in accordance with the grandfather clock. Everything was lined up and he was early by a whole ten minutes. It would give Ms. Scatter plenty of time to make it by five. In fact, he hardly had to wait when he heard the click clacking of heels hustling their way on the second floor. With a smirk growing on his face he turned to see Ms. Scatter rushing her way to the stairs; however, that smirk quickly fell away as his mouth opened slightly.

She was a vision, an angel of the night plucked from the evening sky and placed here to catch him entirely off guard. Her silky black hair which she always kept coiled up in a tight bun was spooling out around her shoulders in gorgeous voluminous curls with a few jewel studded clips pinning the hair to the left side of her head. Her makeup was smoky with a soft and sexy winged eyeliner and garnet red painted lips. She had contacts, or at least he assumed since she was not wearing her glasses. She wore a simple silver necklace with a few small studs that rested just above the single strap that held up the midnight blue dress that hugged her curves and fell to her ankles. The satin was smooth and luxurious and had a high slit peeking out as it flourished with each step that she took as she descended the stairs. She wore simple, yet sexy silver peep toe heels that made those legs very slender.

Much to his dismay the stupid cat Varuo was smirking as he followed rather smugly behind Ms. Scatter. As soon as he saw the cat practically laughing at him, he was able to straighten himself up and close his mouth to keep from drooling.

"Well, well, well." He smiled carefully so as not to seem to smug or proud that he had possibly the most beautiful woman in the entire Realm going out for an event with him. "A vision from the evening sky has just lost its most beautiful star."

"Is it too much?" She flushed and put a silver studded hand to her chest. "I can go change - "

"No," He carefully and gently spoke to her and held his hand out to her. "Your outfit is perfect, you look exquisite, and I don't think that I could come up with many more compliments that would properly justify your beauty."

Her face flushed such a deep crimson that she almost seemed to start steaming. Her small slender hand accepted Mr. V's outstretched hand and continued down the stairs.

"Are you ready for a lovely evening out on the town?" He carefully placed her hand on his arm so he would be a proper escort.

"Well, I have been around the Realms, so to speak," she smiled nervously. "So it could be a little hard to impress me, but I am genuinely looking forward to the evening."

"Well that is a challenge I shall happily accept." He chuckled. He twirled his cane and escorted Ms. Scatter out of the castle. "How hungry are you?"

"Rather famished, actually." She admitted as she walked in step with him. "I only ate breakfast this morning. I worked through lunch to get all of the papers filed so I would not have to worry about it this evening."

"I worked through my lunch too," he could feel his eye twitching. "Yzma would not shut up. She kept ranting and raving about her newest plots, how useless Kronk was, and how she is searching for another way to escape this Realm to return to her previous one."

"I take it that you weren't able to actually discuss the proper partnerships and Recruit program then?" She snickered. "Should I reschedule an appointment with her."

"Ms. Scatter, I have always respected you and admired you for your great work ethic." He looked down at her. "However, if you reschedule another appointment with Yzma, I may have to triple your work."

"Well, you're always questioning my evilness," she snickered again. "Whenever you underestimate me, I always feel that I need to flex my evil powers."

"There are so many more ways that you could do that, giving me more work to do is not the way to do it though." He grimaced while trying to keep his smile on his face.

"If you say so." She giggled. "So where are we going this evening?"

"Ah, that is a surprise until we get there." He smiled down at her. "But I do assure you that it is very impressive, and there might even be a chance that you haven't been there yet."

"You're definitely livening up the expectations."

"Tell me, have you ever been to Tiana's Palace?"

"Don't you mean Tiana's Place?"

"No." He chuckled. "Tiana's Palace."

"No, I have not."

"Then you're in for a real treat." He tapped his cane and a black and purple portal spiraled before them.

"A Realm Portal?" She gasped with a stop and stared at him.

"Yes, that is what it is." He blinked at her. "Have you used one before?"

"Well, yes." She flushed and bumbled. "But why - ?"

"Please, Ms. Scatter," he frowned. "Did you really think that I would take you to a restaurant here in the Anti-Realm? I have much more class than to force you to be around ruffians and Villains when you're dressed up this nicely."

"I see. . ." She pursed her lips and began to wring her fingers. Mr. V held his hand out to her.

"Are you ready for dinner, Ms. Scatter?" She stared at his hand and hesitated on taking his hand.

"Yes." She said confidently and grasped his hand, rather tightly. He was rather taken aback by this, but said nothing and merely placed her hand on his arm and held his hand over hers.

"Hang on tight, it'll be a quick ride." He winked down at her before taking the lead and walking them through the

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you are enjoying it!_

_Stay healthy during such a scary and dark time for everyone and please make sure to wash your hands._

_Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Tiana's Palace stood tall and strong in the bricks and all aglow with the lights outlining the entire building next to the peer. Its reflection glistened on the water next to the peer and made the lights look like sparkling gems. As per usual of the best restaurant in all of Louisiana, it was hopping with jazz music flowing out the windows and a long line of people filing out the doors. Mr. V could not help but feel at him, and as he smiled down at Ms. Scatter he saw that her pretty little brow was furrowed.

"Ms. Scatter, is there something the matter?"

"That is a very long line." Her eyes were glued to the crowd of people waiting in line to get inside.

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Scatter." He smiled and pulled out an RSVP card from his pocket. "I already made reservations because I knew that this was going to happen."

"How very smart of you." Her shoulders fell in relief and a smile of ease returned to her face.

"I know better than to try to be a walk-in here," he chuckled and pulled her along. "But we do need to hurry or we'll lose the table."

She trotted along beside him and they walked past the ever growing crowd in the red velveted ropes to a second and empty line at the front of the doors. A big burly bouncer dressed in a fitted suit stood with his arms crossed. He had just scolded the man in line about needing to be patient. It was only six o'clock and the poor bouncer looked as though he was very done, and he still had to be there for another four hours. He skimmed the crowd of people and when he made eye contact with Mr. V his face brightened.

"V!" he bellowed and Ms. Scatter slightly jumped. "What are you doin' here?"

"Mal~!" Mr. V held his hands out and they swapped handshakes. "My man, how ya been?"

"Same ole, same ole." He gave a shrug. "You sure picked a night ta come with yer date." He gave a wink to Ms. Scatter and she smiled politely. "Got yourself a pretty one, didn't ya?"

"Yes, she is very lovely in both brains and beauty." He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "What is going on tonight?"

"Mrs. Tiana has released a new recipe and it is selling almost as fast as her beignet.

"Now, brother, can you help a friend out?" He flashed his RSVP card. "I made a reservation and my table is due soon."

"So it is." He nodded as he looked at the card. "Right then, head in and talk to the greeter. Al is working tonight, so he'll get you in real quick. But hey, you need to be on your best behavior. Mrs. Tiana is on the floor tonight."

Mr. V stiffened and there was no hiding it. He thought he had planned the night carefully to avoid her. Some things just don't go the way you plan though; but it was definitely too late in the came to cancel the plans or change them. He'd just have to bite the bullet and make it through.

"I'm always on my best behavior Mal." Mr. V scoffed. "Who do you think I am?"

"The Shadowman's apprentice." He spoke in a low voice and lost his smile. Although most of the crowd had been fussing and talking, they hushed as soon as they heard Shadowman.

"Not an apprentice anymore, Mal." He chuckled, trying to stay in a light mood. It was too early in the night to turn dark. "Not since Facilier had to go pay his debts."

"So you're the Shadowman now?" Mal paled slightly, though he tried to smile, but it shook too much.

"You could say that." Mr. V looked back down at his RSVP card. "Now, are you going to let us in, or are you going to make my beautiful lady here stand longer than necessary?"

"Right." He stepped aside and his smile came back, though it was still rather shaky. "Step right in, Al will get you."

"Thank you, friend." He clapped his hand to Mal's shoulder as they passed and continued right on in. Ms. Scatter looked between them rather curiously, but stuck close to Mr. V.

"What was that all about?" She whispered as they went through the French double doors.

"Well, this is part of My story," He sighed. "Though I worked for Facilier, I kinda switched sides halfway through to make sure Mrs. Tiana got her Happy Ending."

"What about your Happy Ending?" she asked softly, however, he did not respond to her as they approached the greeter.

"Evening, Al." Mr. V flashed a smile and flashed the RSVP card. "How are you my friend?"

"Just fine, V." He smiled politely and glanced at Ms. Scatter. "Whoa man, where did you pick up this classy lady?"

"I don't share any of my secrets, Al." Mr. V smirked. "You know that."

"Yes, I know," He sighed. "You should at least take me with ya one day."

"Maybe." Mr. V smiled politely, but his ever growing appetite was making him hangry.

"You know Mrs. Tiana is here tonight, right?" He spoke nervously as he picked up two menus.

"I am aware that she is here tonight." Mr. V nodded is head and gritted his teeth through his smile. "Mal just told me. But I have a dinner reservation that I do not want to miss; also do me a favor and don't let her know that I'm in tonight."

"Right. . ." Al gave him a confused look but left the greeting table. "Follow me, this way."

MR. V and Ms. Scatter followed Al through the foyer's tall columns to the vast sparkling and jazzed dining hall. Lush velvety red carpets lined the long pine floors and the décor of green lily pad table clothes and swamp flowers decorated the orange walls nicely. A touch of class, a touch of swamp, and a touch of home, Tiana knew exactly what she wanted when she finally bought this place.

Al took them to Mr. V's private spot all the way in the back closest to the river front with plenty of windows to look out of. In all actuality Mr. V could get in and out whenever he wanted. His RSVP was a lifetime of immediate entry thanks to his helping Tiana defeat Facilier and helping her get her restaurant. He even had his own private table of his choosing in the far back corner. Occasionally when Tiana was here he'd get a free meal, though he often times tried to avoid the nights she was scheduled on the floor. The boys would warn him if she were on the floor in case he decided he would rather wait in line until she left, or change the night he would come in and dine; tonight being an obvious exception. She wasn't supposed to be here this evening, but someone more than likely called in or she was so excited about her new recipe that she just had to be one the floor to get everyone's opinion on how it tasted; just like she always did. Though, hopefully she didn't walk around shoving a spoon into everyone's mouth asking how it tasted before adding more flavor or heat or both to the pot.

Mr. V and Ms. Scatter sat at their table and she immediately began to skim the menu. Mr. V had already planned on trying the newest thing, get a few appetizers, get ice cream and a to-go bag of beignets at the end and hopefully avoid Tiana to actually pay for his own damn meal. After pretending to skim through the menu he glances at Ms. Scatter. She truly was a vision. He was glad that Varuo gave him the advice of dressing up. He had originally planned on taking her to a relatively nice place back in the Anti-Realm, however, after seeing her dolled up like this, and all the deep researching he has been doing trying to dig up her past, he at least owed her the best meal of her entire life. Besides it would have been a waste to simply not show her off.

"See anythin' you like, Scatter?" He asked not being able to hide his home accent this time around.

"I don't see anything that I don't like!" She burst with excitement. It was cute, it was like she had never been to a place like this before; funny since it was hard to impress her.

"I can tell you that everything on the menu is delicious." He chuckled and looked at the wine and cocktail selections. "I've been a regular here long enough to say that I have actually had everything on the menu. Would you like wine this evening?"

She looked up at him with eyes that wanted to say yes, but her pursed lips made her hesitate to be practical. "I really shouldn't. . . "

"Please, Scatter," he smirked at her. "It isn't like we go out and do this often. I think we should celebrate to the first rather successful week of the Recruit Program and everything running so smoothly thanks to all of your hard work." He winked at her and she flushed and immediately looked down at her menu. "Besides, Mrs. Tiana has the best wine selection around town."

"Then I'll go with whatever you choose." She hid behind her menu. "I'm still trying to decide what I would like to try."

"Well, don't fret as if this is the only time you're coming," he snorted at her. "If you'd like, I'll let you know the nights I plan on coming out here and you can get all dressed up again and join me."

"Are you serious?" She asked so genuinely and so surprised. Those big brown eyes seemed so desperate for the right answer.

"Of course." He smiled at her. "I go about once or twice a month. I like to make sure that things runs smoothly around here."

"Then I shall be looking forward to it." She beamed before turning her gaze back to her menu. Sophisticated, full of grace, yet rather bashful when it came to socializing; he couldn't help but find it cute.

After a few more minutes a lovely waitress with deep brown curls rolled up on her head, gorgeous ebony skin, and red lipstick on her lips in her green uniform suit came by. It was one of Tiana's old friends Georgia. A bit of a busybody, but she was sweet at heart, but it was nearly impossible to keep gossip from her lips.

"Evening, ya'll I'm Georgia and I'll be your server this evening - " She drawled with a smile, then her brown eyes caught sight of Mr. V and she recognized him immediately. "Well if it isn't Mr. V!" She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him. "What are you doin' here tanight? Ya know Mrs. Tiana is here don'tcha?"

"Yes Georgia, I know." He sighed and struggled to hide his agitation after being warned for the third time this evening. "However, I'm here on a date this evenin'" As if she did not see her at first, she looked at Ms. Scatter and gasped in surprise.

"Why Mr. V, she's gotta be the loveliest thing I have ever seen!" She gushed.

"Thank you," Ms. Scatter said shyly.

"Mr. V you sure got yourself a pretty little magnolia here," She grinned. "Where'd you two meet?"

"We actually work together." He was finding it rather hard to smile. "Now, Georgia, please don't go gawking to Tiana that I'm here."

"Ohhh," she whispered in a hushed voice and winked. "Gotcha. Will do, Mr. V. Is there anything I can get ya'll started with this evenin'?"

"Yes, we'll have the Herbed Brioche with roasted onion dip for an appetizer," He spoke from his usual order, "with a Roux St. Louis with two waters please."

"I'd like a lemon with mine." Scatter spoke up rather shyly.

"The Herbed Brioche for an appetizer." Georgia listed off the things to double check that it was correct. "The Roux St. Louis, and two waters, one with lemon. That sound right?"

"Right as rain, Georgia." He smiled and with a snap of her book, she turned on her heel and went off to put in their order. "She's going to end up causing me trouble tonight. . ."

"And why is that?" Ms. Scatter had set her menu on the table, though it was still in her hands.

"Nothing to really worry about, Ms. Scatter." He tried to smile it off, but her brown eyes were piercing.

"If it is going to ruin my evening it is." She said very seriously, almost ready to start a fight.

"There is a feisty side to you, Scatter." He chuckled, but she would not smile back or drop the topic.

"Yes, and unless you really want me to cause a scene, I suggest you tell me why everyone has to warn you about Mrs. Tiana." Those little fingers grasped the menu a tad too tight for Mr. V's liking.

"I already told you that I helped her get her Happy Ending -" He spoke in a low tone and intertwined his fingers.

"And you've yet to tell me why you did not get yours." She spoke in the same tone and mimicked him. He inhaled deeply, and thanks to Georgia's speediness and knowing how much Mr. V hated to be kept waiting, especially with his food, she already had the wine, the waters, and the herbed brioche.

"The herbed brioche," Georgia intervened by setting the bread in the center of the table. "The waters, one with lemon," She smiled big towards Ms. Scatter as she set the water down. Scatter returned the obligatory smile back, but kept her eyes on Mr. V; she wasn't going to drop this. "And the Roux St. Louis." She poured the glasses and began to walk away with it, when she hesitated and set it on the table. She did not say a word, but with one look at Mr. V she knew she just needed it on the table if he were going to get through the night.

"Are ya'll ready to order?" she asked warily and glanced between the two.

"Yes, we are." Ms. Scatter said every so scarily sweetly. "I'll have the Roasted Creole Half Chicken with toasted corn, pecan bread pudding, buttered chard and chicken jus."

"Good choice, madam," she smiled cheerily. "And you, Mr. V?"

"I'll take the new special order that everyone is ranting and raving about." He smiled and handed her his menu. Ms. Scatter did the same, and rather quickly she scurried away without repeating their order; they must have been causing quite a lot of tension. Ms. Scatter immediately took a sip of her wine and almost seemed to relish it.

"You were saying?" she peered over the rim of the glass at him. He took a rather large gulp of the wine before answering.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Ms. Scatter," he crossed his leg over his knee and leaned on the table. "Recruits get three kinds of Endings, depending on the choices that they made and the outcome of those choices. The Good Ending, which is where the story ends exactly how it was supposed to and the Recruit is free from the clutches of the Villain; The Happy Ending, which is where the Recruit gets the ending he/she wants; and the Bad Ending, which is where the Villain gets their Happy Ending, but the Recruit ends up suffering a little bit for it."

She listened intently with those brown eyes staring back at him giving him her full undivided attention. It was rather cute and distracting, but he knew better than to try to make a comment to distract her from his story. He did not want to see the flash of gold this evening.

"I grew up with Tiana, childhood friends, so to speak," He dragged his hand down the back of his neck and felt rather embarrassed. "Orphan on the streets that got free meals from her daddy on his way home after long shifts at work. I worked with him too before he passed; sad day because he was a good man. . . After that I found Facilier and became his apprentice; still kept in touch with Tiana whenever I saw her. Always working to get this place." He gestured to the whole restaurant. "Her daddy originally wanted it, his dream so to speak, and after he passed it became her dream. . . She worked her ass off to get it. . ."

He took a sip of the wine. He hated that it wasn't something stronger, but you don't drink hard liquor with a lady on a date. Especially when the beautiful lady is your employee/coworker; especially when the beautiful lady is too dressed up and too beautiful to see ugly this evening. Vulnerable and weak Mr. V was an ugly sight that did not need to be seen this evening.

"I filled the cans with a bit of extra cash that I made from deals I made with Facilier, just to fill those coffee cans faster so she wouldn't have to work so much; but then she went and kissed the stupid frog and made quite a mess of things." He sighed. "She met Prince Naveen and practically fell in love with him the moment he showed her that she truly mattered and didn't have to work as much as she thought. . . "

He had to take another sip of wine. Had to loosen up some of those old knots that were still twisted with so many things left unspoken. His eyes were dry, his throat was hot, and he suddenly felt starved. He ripped a piece of the brioche and dipped in it the onion dip. Just something to keep his mouth busy and keeping him from saying the wrong thing. Ms. Scatter followed his actions and did the same. He savored the bread and dip long enough to sooth the burning before he took another sip of wine and continued.

"She opened up to him naturally in ways that I tried to get her too, but it just wasn't meant to be." He sighed again. "I helped them defeat Facilier, I became the next Shadowman, they got married, he got his funds from his parents, she got her restaurant, and she got her Happy Ending. Overall I can say it was a Good Ending for everyone."

"Really?" She grimaced as she plucked another piece of bread and dipped it in the onion dip. "To me it sounds like you seriously got the short end of the stick."

"Well," he heaved another sigh and took more bread, "when you don't speak up when you know you should, you miss your chance in things."

"What do you mean?" Her smooth brow wrinkled and furrowed.

"Sometimes you just gotta take a risk and be honest with how you feel. . ." He turned his gaze to the lily pad on the table. "When you don't you really miss out on a lot of beautiful things and are left with a lot of regret."

"You must have really loved her. . ." Ms. Scatter whispered. Mr. V turned and looked at her, and she had her French manicure covering her mouth with tears threatening to breach the dams.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted and rested his arms on the table and grabbed his elbows. "But sometimes when you love things, you gotta let them go. If it is meant to be, it'll come back to ya. You can't force something that was never meant to be."

"Can you honestly say that you are happy about it all?" she tilted her head to the side and her earrings drooped to her shoulder.

"I think I can," he smiled wryly and suddenly felt older. "She's happy. She has a family, she has her restaurant, and she is happy. I don't think that there is more that I could ask for."

Ms. Scatter stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before they both silently reached for bread and continued to pick and eat at the appetizer while they waited for their meals to come. Mr. V felt as though he had lifted a burden from his shoulder, but tightened those stupid knots in his heart. He was able to admit the truth, but it still hurt. But he was content knowing that she was happy, alive, and well; in the end that is all that truly mattered.

The silence continued between them and they both softly listened to the jazz play in the background. It had gone from lively to more smooth and Mr. V turned his attention to the river flowing outside. The fireflies were all aglow and dancing in the sway of the music, the tall grass and reeds blew in the wind, and if he strained his ears long enough he could almost hear the crickets. Though he loved dining here, he really wanted to get outside and breath the fresh air.

"Now I have a Roasted Creole Half Chicken for the lovely lady," _her_ voice sung as she set the plate down. "And I have my newest creation of my daddy James's Roasted Pork Tenderloin with white rice and greens on an Andouille Sausage Stew for my favorite customer Valentino."

Mr. V couldn't help it, he had to look at her, it would have been rude otherwise.

The flawless skin, that cute dimple in her smile, that curly hair, those playful brown eyes all encompassed in the beauty of his childhood sweetheart. A voice as smooth as honey and determination like a hurricane stood in full glory of her newest 1920's skirt suit with a feather in her hair.

"Mrs. Tiana." He threw on that smile. "How nice to see you, looking lovely as always." He tipped his wine glass to her, but she had her arms crossed and that pouty lip.

"And it is nice to see you for the first time in three months, Val," she gradually smirked. "Where have you been hidin' away? I feel like you only come when I'm not workin'. You got something against me that I don't know about?"

"Course not, Mrs. Tiana," he chuckled. "Is Naveen here too?"

"No, Naveen is at home with momma," her smile was a little more strained. "Momma fell the other day and hurt her hip, so she's not as up and moving as she wants to be, but I told her she's gotta rest up if she's going to be babysitting her grandchildren."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he could not help but look at her stomach. He wasn't sure how far along she was, but she didn't really show; then again the dress could have been hiding the baby bump pretty well.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered and that smile that came on her face made her glow.

"Yes, second trimester." She smiled and instinctively placed her hands on her belly. "Only momma, Naveen, and now you two know. If the staff knew they wouldn't let me step foot in my own restaurant!"

"Congratulations." Ms. Scatter did a mini-clap and smiled broadly. "This is an exciting time."

"Thank you, Ms. ?"

"Ashe, Ashe Scatter." She smiled and shook hands with Tiana.

"My, aren't you a pretty thing," Tiana smiled honestly and gave her hand a squeeze. "Looks like you found yourself a keeper, Val."

"We're actually just coworkers." Ms. Scatter smiled politely. " We work for the same company, and while I was in the area he told me that I just had to come here before I shipped out tomorrow. He tells me this is the best place in all of New Orleans."

"Well, he is my number one customer." She laughed airily. "Well, I'll leave you to it. And Val, I expect a detailed letter in my mailbox by tomorrow about how my food tasted."

"As always, T." He smiled. Her gaze softened as she looked between them.

"It was good meeting you, Ms. Ashe. I'm glad to see that someone is actually getting this knucklehead out in the sunshine." She looked to Mr. V. "It was good to see you too, Valentino. You should come by more often."

"I'll try when I'm not caught up with work. . ."

She gave a cute nod before she walked off. Mr. V refused to watch her leave and instead turned to his tenderloin in front of him. He cut into it and took that first bite. It was so delicious, so savory, and so packed full of memories that he tried to forget.

"I can see why you liked her so much." Ms. Scatter spoke in a low tone. "She feels like home when you talk to her. Something about her just draws you to her. . ."

"I think it's her cookin' honestly." Mr. V joked and took another sip of wine.

"No, you and I both know it's something different." Ms. Scatter argued politely. "She's got that light in her that you can't help but be drawn to. "

"Yes she does." He reluctantly agreed. "But so do you, Ms. Scatter, more than you know."

"Maybe I once did. . ." She murmured as she cut into her chicken. "But that was a long time ago. . ."

They dined quietly together and just let the jazz play softly in the background. When they got close to finishing their glasses they just topped them off and drank half the bottle before they decided to stop to continue the evening's plans. They finished the delicious meal, did not order ice cream as planned, but most definitely got those beignets to go as well as the bottle, and much to Mr. V's dismay he got the meal on the house. Though Georgia refused to tell him the amount that was spent, he may or may not have used his shadow friends to put the money in the register and Georgia's tip in her book before they left the restaurant and walked the peers.

Ms. Scatter had her arm linked through his as they walked together in step in the same quiet they had in the restaurant. The farther they got from the restaurant, the loud jazz had lulled out and was mere echoes. Though they walked in silence, it was a strange comfortable silence.

"She was lovely," Ms. Scatter spoke up first. "Her cooking was just as well."

"It was probably the cooking that won me over," he laughed and patted his belly.

"The people here are almost sickeningly sweet." She snorted as they walked.

"Yes, they are." He chuckled. "But that's just the Southern hospitality."

"They also kept calling me pretty," her nose wrinkled. "I don't think that I have received that many compliments in a single evening."

"Which is such a crying shame," he looked down at her with a genuine smile. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you have a heart of gold to match with a fiery feisty personality to boot. You should know how wonderful you are."

"Compliments were never something I got very often growing up. . ." her grip on his elbow tightened slightly. "Compliments were more insulting and sarcastic or in jest. So all these people giving me compliments this evening was . . . Odd."

"Well they're only speaking truth, Scatter." He tapped his cane and the spiraling purple portal appeared. "You are beautiful, more beautiful than the evening sky full of stars. And I am deathly serious when I say that."

Her eyes glimmered in the moonlight and the dams looked ready to burst with the tears that wanted to fall, but instead she hugged his arm quickly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. . ." she whispered and they stepped through the portal.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_What all did you think on Mr. V's touch of a backstory? I don't think I'll be writing him a backstory any time soon, but what did you think? Rather sad he wasn't able to get his Happy Ending, huh? Well, maybe things will look up for him. . . Then again maybe they won't; it's still too soon to tell._

_Please let me know what you think of the story so far!_

_Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!_

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

They stepped through the portal yet again and left a Realm that had light in it and returned to the Anti-Realm. The laughter and music had been replaced by murderous screams and rain; the warmth of the night was replaced by a never ending chill; the welcoming feeling of trusting other humans was replaced by the feeling of paranoia and ready to be attacked when walking around the corner. As odd as it was, it was somewhat good to come home. Ms. Scatter had pulled out a small handheld umbrella and pushed it open over them. Mr. V was surprised with the reach the umbrella had, but being the gentleman that he was he carefully took the umbrella to hold it above them; he was also taller and he did not like the umbrella just resting over his hat.

"I know this may be an odd thing to say," she sighed and rested her hands in front of her as she looked up at the ever thick black sky, "but I have always secretly loved the rain."

"I don't think it is that odd," he gave a shrug. "It can be pretty calming."

"Well yes, but that's not why I like it." She hummed and held her hand out, palm up, in the rain. "I have always loved how cool it has felt on my skin. It rarely rained in my Realm . . ."

Mr. V watched as the rain drops fell on her palm and he could see steam and hear a small little hiss whenever they touched her skin. He had never known she was that physically and biologically hot to make the rain immediately steam and dissipate like that. There was a small smile on her face and she twisted her hand over to allow more rain to fall on her skin. As fascinating as it was, he knew better than to stare for too long. It would raise too many questions and pique his curiosity too much.

"Are you ready to meet this mystery Villain?" he cleared his throat. In a daze she blinked up at him, as if she forgot what she was doing and where they were.

"Oh, yes." She laughed ever so softly, almost fairy-like. "We should probably get going before it gets too late."

"Well, the good news is that it isn't too far from us." He held his arm out to her and she immediately looped her arms through his. "We just have to make sure that we don't sink in any of the puddles along the way."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh I most certainly am," He chuckled. "Some of these puddles are so deep they act like catfish holes where they suck you in and shoot you out someplace else."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Facilier had two apprentices once. . ." He coughed and cleared his throat. "Let's just say he got sucked in faster than a clown slipping on a banana."

"That makes no sense," she laughed.

"He got sucked in so fast that I'm pretty sure it was Monstro yawning and he ate him."

"That is terrible!"

"But that is life here in the Anti-Realm." He gave a shrug. "Looking back on it though, it was rather funny."

"You're terrible," she snorted and smacked his arm.

"Hey, what can I say?" He shrugged. "I'm a Villain, Scatter."

"Not the most villainous person that I know," she smiled up at him, "but I do believe that you could possibly have it in you if you truly wanted to."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" he looked down at her and a small smirk grew on her face.

"Not this time," she shook her head as they walked. "Not before we find out who the mystery Villain is."

"Who do you think it is?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I have no idea," she hummed in thought. "It could literally be anyone, and no one."

"Tis true, my dear," he sighed. "Tis true."

"What would you do if it were Facilier?"

"Good question." He paused. "I don't rightly know. . ." He admitted.

"Do you think he would be happy to see us?"

"You, undoubtedly. Me, on the other hand," He sighed, "I would more than likely be screwed. He'd kill me in a heart beat - that is if he still has one - and probably use me as his replacement to pay off his debts for his Friends on the Other Side."

"His debts. . ." She mused. "do tell me, now that I'm curious, have you ever made a deal with those on the Other Side?"

Mr. V suddenly felt a chill go down his spine but his face felt flushed as though he had too much alcohol; but the light stuff that they drank tonight was not enough to have these sorts of effects. Shame? Regret? Anguish? Well, it was hard to tell, either way, he found it rather difficult to answer her.

"It is rather complicated. . ." he murmured. "But yes. . . Yes I have."

Ms. Scatter merely hummed in reply, more than likely trying to be polite in a situation where she wanted to be comforting, but had no idea how. The rain continued to pitter patter on the umbrella and Mr. V could see why she enjoyed the rain. He found it calming.

"Did it cost you greatly?" She spoke up and slowed their walking.

"Almost as much as Facilier." He kept his eyes forward as they walked. "But there is always a cost to everything; just like a limit."

"Is that why you weren't able to get your Happy Ending?" she asked and they finally came to a stop.

"Not. . ." His throat felt tight and he couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Not entirely; though it probably had a helping hand in it. Not that it matters now though, she's safe and happy; that's all that matters."

"But - " She tried to argue.

"Ashe." He sighed and she tensed as he spoke her name. "I know you're curious. I know you have every right to question me. I know you're wanting to help in some way. But the way my Mission Ended doesn't matter because I am happy with the way it ended. I couldn't give Tiana anything she wanted. I couldn't give her her restaurant, I can't give her kids, I more than likely would not have given her happy marriage due to all of my complicated things that go on in my life, and I despite everything that I tried, I couldn't bring her daddy back. . . . ."

His hand tightened on his cane, his teeth gritted so hard it hurt, and his nose was so wrinkled he could feel the pores begging for air. The necklace around his neck felt heavy, and the pendant almost burned his skin with how cold it was. He had to turn his gaze away from her, she meant no harm, and with all the digging that he had been doing, she had every right to question him the way she was; however he probably would have been able to have handled it better if she were not so sweet about it. If she were yelling at him it would have been easier to brush off even ignore all the knotted feels that were wrapped around his heart. But she was being kind. She could kill people with that kindness; it was already killing him.

Her small hand slid around his middle and before he could stop her, she was hugging him from his left side. Both of her slim arms were wrapped around him and it took him a moment to realize that she was hugging him.

"Scatter. . ." He whispered, trying to regain his voice.

"I know you're not used to this." She spoke softly. "I know this is technically against all protocols. I also know that this is my fault that whatever is going on in your head I caused it. So . . . Let me at least do this. I know this is probably weird and it will only be for a few more seconds."

"All right. . ." He sighed and tipped his head back. He stared up at the metal lines on the inside of the umbrella and suddenly wanted the rain to touch his face. He didn't move the umbrella because he didn't want to ruin her attire. He did agree that this was odd, hugs were odd in the Anti-Realm. Even though the two of them already did not exactly fit in with the rest of the Villains, it was still odd to see them hugging - well, Mr. V being hugged- if someone was passing by.

"Are you good now?" she asked, hesitant from withdrawing herself.

"As good as I can be, Scatter," he chuckled and lightly patted her shoulder. "You can let me go now ."

She slowly released him and her ears immediately flushed as she put her hands in front of her. They stood there for a few moments, for them both to gather themselves together. Having regained his composure, he held his arm out to her again.

"Shall we?" He asked politely, and he felt tired.

"We shall." She sounded just as polite, and possibly just as tired. With that, they continued on their way. There was no light hearted laughter nor curious conversation to keep them entertained as they walked, instead they continued in silence and just enjoyed the sound of rain falling all around them.

It did not take them very long until they appeared in front of the Anti-Realm House of Mouse. The House of Mouse was the only building in the entire Anti-Realm that was directly connected to the World of Disney where the high pitched mouse would get on stage, make his announcements, and allow the shows to file through. It was actually one of the few entertaining things to do in all of the Anti-Realm. The best part was that there was no need for tickets, just an ID to verify your Villain title.

There was a steady flow of Villains walking, swaggering, strutting, wobbling, hobbling, and sauntering into the House of Mouse. Still with their arms locked they pulled out their ID's and entered in easily past the ghost bouncers that were there to solidify and prevent them their entry.

"Do you have a preference where you would like to sit?" Mr. V leaned over and spoke in her ear.

"I like being up high," she admitted.

"Balcony it is." He nodded and they took the first right and made their way up to the balconies. "I have my own box."

"What do you mean you have your own box?" she blinked at him. "No one really has their own spot."

"Oh, I do." He chuckled and showed her his platinum card. "I have my own table wherever I go."

"Is that always necessary?" she blinked up at him.

"I like to have my own space," he gave a shrug as he led them up to his box. Two bulky ghosts stepped aside and moved the red velvet rope to his small balcony table and sitting area. They entered his space and as soon as they got comfortable, a ghost hostess appeared through the wall.

"Evenin' Mista V," she smacked her gum and gave him a wink. "Whatcha want ta-night?"

"Want anythin'?" He asked Ms. Scatter as she was looking over the edge.

"Do you have a menu?" she asked as she turned her attention.

"Nope." The ghost hostess popped her gum before she rolled her eyes. Ms. Scatter looked taken aback. "Of course we gotta menu."

"Sammy," Mr. V snapped. "Why don't you get us some waters and give me a minute to decide."

"Whatever you say, Mista V~" She winked with a snap and disappeared. The waters appeared on the table and Ms. Scatter merely blinked at the drinks that appeared on the table.

"You'd think I'd have gotten used to that," she murmured and looked at the drink. "it happens all the time at the Castle."

"It's a little different when you have a Salty Sammy as your hostess." he groaned and slouched, his hat falling over the top of his eyes. "She can be a little overwhelming. . . She also doesn't like it when I have company with me."

"You have actually taken others to your box?" She blinked, looking somewhat hurt.

"Only for business matters." he waved it off and took a sip of the water. "I used to come up here to get away from Facilier, he had a nasty habit of keeping unwanted company. Wouldn't you know it, he hated heights. . . I kinda do too."

"Why didn't you say so?" She gasped getting ready to jump up. "I wouldn't have said to -"

"Don't worry about it, Scatter." He waved her off. "I'm used to it. So long as I only pay attention to the shows I don't get the dizzy spells anymore."

"You used to get dizzy spells?" He didn't like the guilt in her voice.

"Used to." He sat up and looked at her. "I got used to it so I could sit up here."

"I wished I wouldn't have said anything. . ." His hand went to her mouth and Mr. V frowned.

"You wanted to be up high, we're up high." He said flatly. "You did nothing wrong, you're good, Scatter."

Her brow furrowed and those brown eyes looked ready to flash yellow, but instead she snatched up her water and sipped on it and turned her gaze to the waves of people down below.

"Why do you like being up high anyways?" he asked as he sat back and set his hat beside him on the seat.

"I like to make sure I can't be ambushed." She said keeping her shoulder and back to him. "I'd rather be ready to make an ambush than to be ambushed."

"That sounds like a story." He pointed.

"Not for tonight," she shook her head and her shoulders tensed.

"Didya decide what ya wanted?" Sammy asked as she popped out of nowhere. Scatter nearly screamed and it took everything in Mr. V not to laugh, though he was still struggling to hide his hiccups of laughter.

"Get me a Jack Daniels," He snorted.

"And get me a mint chocolate chip ice cream sundae." Ms. Scatter sniffed sounding rather miffed.

"You can't be serious," Sammy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey," Mr. V snapped. "You heard her. Get her what she wants, Sammy."

"Whateva you say, Mista V," She stuck her tongue out before disappearing with another snap and the wanted items appeared on the table.

"Does she always do that?" Ms. Scatter huffed and pulled the ice cream towards her.

"Begrudgingly, yes," he grimaced and drank his Jack Daniels. "I can't even say that I've gotten used to it so much as I've learned not to react. She gets excited whenever she gets a reaction."

"How quaint." She hissed and began to eat her ice cream. It was rather cute to see her a little frazzled, though he could understand why she was a little on edge. Sammy isn't always the best at getting a hint or just leaving things alone.

He took another gulp of his drink and loved the way it burned down his throat. It had an odd calming effect that revived his health; he always believed that a good shot of whiskey or bourbon could cure any illness, even prevent them. As he sat back and glanced at Ms. Scatter, he noticed that her ice cream sundae was already half-way gone. He would never understand a woman's sugar addiction or how they could even inhale that much frozen sugar in one go. They never truly paced themselves. All girls, ladies, and women were made out of sugar, spice, and everything nice; it was just that some more of the third than others.

Tiana always had that sugar to go into her baking, that spice to ward off imbeciles and stupid people, and everything nice came in her naturally good nature. Ms. Scatter, in an odd comparison had more sugar in her personality to make sure she was kind to everyone, her spice was only when her temper was flared, and in all honesty - if he were truly honest with himself - everything nice went into her figure and her hard work. However, since she was a coworker he avoided such thoughts because that would only complicate things, and after this evening he was not entirely in the mood for any kind of sugar.

Suddenly the lights flickered and dimmed and Mr. V turned his gaze to the stage down below.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, gods and goddesses, animals and sea creatures, fairies and demons," Mickey Mouse chuckled as he did his usual announcement. Mr. V could only roll his eyes and sip his drink to keep him from groaning. No man, whether mouse or not, should ever have a pitch that high; it just grated on his nerves. "Welcome to the House of Mouse! By now I know many of you have already heard that a long lost Villain will be returning to the scene. However, while he is still waking up and getting ready, here are a few shows to keep you entertained."

Clapping echoed throughout the House of Mouse, and much to his surprise he heard cheers coming from Lady Tremaine, Yzma, and the other ladies that were apparently well acquainted with this mystery Villain.

"How interesting. . ." He murmured as he boredly watched Goofy and Donald roll out on stage to do their usual comedic performances. All the while, Ms. Scatter seemed to be enjoying the shows nonetheless. Her laughter was soft and quiet, but she was still amused nonetheless.

"Have you ever been here?" He asked casually as he drank more of his drink.

"No," She admitted and set her empty sundae glass on the small table. "I have always been too busy with my work. . . ." Her voice was quiet and she rested her chin on her arms as she leaned on the edge of the ledge.

"Surely I don't give you that much work." His brows furrowed.

"No," she finally looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "You really don't, I just add on a few things to keep me distracted. . . Plus with every other employer I have ever had they either weren't close enough, or we were on the other side of the Realm. They didn't like the idea of an employee going to the House of Mouse."

"That's rather stupid." He grunted.

"Well, it's not like I'm exactly the best of Villains."

"Are you kidding me?" He chuckled at her. "You have the ability to kill with kindness, it's pretty evil to me."

"It's only because you don't know how to use it," she giggled slightly and stuck her tongue out.

"It's still very powerful," he reassured. "Most people don't know how to use it and many don't know how to take it."

"It's not the only thing I can do." She hummed as she turned her attention back to the shows that went on.

To allow her to enjoy the show, Mr. V merely sat back in his seat and allowed his head to rest against the wall. He would lay back and catch a few 'Z's before the grand reveal. There was singing, clanging, clapping, and laughing and Mr. V could not exactly sleep, but he allowed himself to keep his eyes closed to relax a little; and then that annoying mouse came back on stage.

"Now everyone, I know that you've all been ready and waiting for him." He chuckled over the microphone. "Now everyone get your hands, claws, tentacles, wings, hooves, and appendages and clap them together -"

Mr. V was surprised by the great build up that Mickey Mouse was putting to this. He noted that Ms. Scatter was no longer relaxed and enjoying the show. Something was off.

"To welcome the Demon King from the Volcanoes of the long lost Fantasia Realm -" Mickey Mouse continued and Ms. Scatter gripped the rails.

"No." She whispered and shook her head. Mr. V's eyes too were wide at the mere mention of the Fantasia Realm.

"The Great, the Terrible Chernabog!"

Screams and cackles echoed throughout the House of Mouse as a giant Demon with his wings draped over his shoulders to be a natural cape. He had to have been over eight feet high, tail not included. He walked out and glared out into the audience, his yellow eyes scanning the crowd.

Ms. Scatter immediately dove underneath the balcony edge, literally laying in the floor and Mr. V was alarmed. She was in the fetal position, holding her head in her hands, her knees curled up in the chest, she could practically hide underneath the small coffee table that was there.

"No," she barely whispered, her lips moving too quickly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Her breathing was fast and was hitching high. Mr. V didn't like this, he didn't like this at all. Whatever, whoever this Chernabog was, he did not like him.

"Scatter?" He kneeled and reached his hand towards her. Her eyes darted around the small space and just couldn't focus on him. Her eyes kept switching between brown to gold. Brown, gold; brown, gold; brown, gold.

"Help." She whimpered and immediately with his hat and cane in his hand he scooped her up and they disappeared through the portal. While they traveled through the portal she clung to him as if she needed him to escape death.

"No," she kept shaking her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he whispered to her and held her close. "It's okay, I've got you."

"I'm sorry." She kept murmuring. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She began to sniffle and Mr. V was relieved whenever they exited the portal and appeared in her room. Varuo, who had his leg outstretched in the middle of a bath, stared at them in shock. Ms. Scatter crying in Mr. V's arms and him looking at Varuo in desperation.

"What the hell happened?!" Varuo demanded as Mr. V set her on her bed. She, in her anxious and frantic state, kept apologizing.

"I don't know!" Mr. V shouted in high emotion. "Everything was fine, the dinner, then we went to the House of Mouse and Chernabog -"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME!" Varuo hissed, back arched, and his fur standing on end.

"But that is who was in the House of Mouse." Mr. V countered.

"Are you serious?" Varuo pounced on Mr. V and literally tackled him to the ground.

"Blood hell, what are you?" Mr. V tried to push Varuo off of him, but the cat was growing and was the size of a tiger.

"Are you serious?" A roar, not a soft voice came from him as his claws held his shoulders down. "He is here?!"

"Yes!" Mr. V shouted tryimg to pull the giant fluffy cat off of him. "Yes he is here!"

"Shit!" Varuo growled as he hopped of him and went over to Scatter who was now sitting up, tears streaming down her face, mascara ruined, her hair falling in disarray around her shoulder. Varuo circled himself around Scatter, and she held him in her arms with her head on top of his head.

"He's here. . ." Her voice was cracked and her eyes were still flickering from brown to yellow and back to brown again. "He. Is. Here. Varuo. . . . . What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Ashe. . ." His tail flicked and he cast his glaring green eyes on Mr. V who was still laying on the floor trying to push himself up. Mr. V quietly stood up and dusted himself off. He tried to keep quiet until he knew that she was calmed down enough to speak, however, her eyes just wouldn't quit changing colors.

"I'm sorry," her brow furrowed as she looked over to Mr. V. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Mr. V."

"Hey," Mr. V shushed as he walked over to her. He had his arms out, and although Varuo was glaring at him, Ms. Scatter allowed him to approach her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. He didn't know what to do, what to say, but he just did what she had tried to do to him. He had no words of comfort because he did not know how to comfort her, but sometimes silence was all that was needed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"Stop that," he patted her back gently. "Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything."

"But I'm here. . ." She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes finally settled on the brown color, but they had flecks of gold in them. "And he is here. . . That means something has happened. The Realm . . .Maybe it fixed itself. . ." She suddenly pushed him aside and paced around her room. "No, he said it was a lost Realm. . ."

"Ashe." Varup hopped up from the bed and shrunk to the size of his household pet size and rubbed up against her. "Stop thinking about it. . ." As he looped through her ankles he glared at Mr. V.

"I can't Varuo," she hissed and reached for her feet to snatch her heels from her feet. "I have to know."

"Ashe, no." Varuo followed her. "You can't remember?"

"I'm going, Varuo." She kept her back to him as she paced around her room gathering clothes.

"But the amulet -"

"I know about the amulet." She hissed and those eyes flashed gold and there were a few burn marks in the floor from her pacing, Mr. V noticed. "But I still have to go!"

"Um." Mr. V coughed and cleared his throat. They both snapped their heads at him. "I know I don't exactly have a right or say in this -"

"You don't." Varuo agreed.

"But may I please know what is going on?" He looked specifically at Ms. Scatter. She gave him a sad smile and held her arms.

"It is really complicated, Mr. V." She pursed her lips. "But I have no idea what to make of all of this." Her hands squeezed her elbows tightly. "I know there is so much that you want to know. I know you've been trying to get answers to your questions behind my back."

She cast those gold eyes on him and he sucked in a breath, opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand and silenced him.

"I'm not mad." She said rather flatly. "Though, I'm not particularly happy about it. Don't worry, Varuo didn't tell me, but I know."

Even Varuo tensed and they shared a surprised look.

"You're not the only one who can manipulate the shadows, Mr. V." She smirked at their surprise. "I know you just wanted to know, but there are quite a few things from my past that I have not wanted to share with you. I told you that I destroyed my Realm; well at least I thought I did. . ."

"If he is here, then that means there is a chance the Realm is fine -" Varuo sounded somewhat hopeful.

"It can't be fine, Varuo." She shook her head. "Not what I did to it. To the Amulet. To the Door Between Realms. . ." She heaved a sigh and pressed her hands to her eyes. Mr. V remained quiet as he carefully watched the two of them. "But I still need to know. . ."

"Ms. Scatter." Mr. V didn't dare move from his spot. "May I know what it is that you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I need to submit my two weeks notice, Mr. V." she sighed as she stared at him.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying it so far!

Sorry to leave this chapter a little short, but I assure you that I'm working on the next chapter. Gotta keep things interesting, right?

If you can bear with me a little longer I will get the next chapter posted pretty soon, and possibly Scatter's backstory.

Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"I'm thinking that I need to submit my two weeks notice, Mr. V." she sighed as she stared at him.

"What?" Mr. V dropped his cane. His eyes were wide, his mouth fell open, and if the wind would have blown he wouldn't have kept his hat from flying from his head. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, maybe not a two weeks notice." She put her hand in her chin as the thought about it. "But I'm going to take a time of leave to figure this out."

"You're quitting?" he blinked. Her words hadn't sunk in yet.

"No," her brow furrowed. "Well, maybe. But it is complicated at the moment. I don't want to quit, but depending on how things turn out, I very well might have to."

"Ashe." Varuo hissed.

"Right." She shook her head with a frown. "Right, I'm getting all scatterbrained again. Sorry." She looked to Mr. V again. "This is a very complicated situation, Mr. V, and since I'm here, you've been researching my background, and my father's name has been brought up one too many times within the last few weeks -"

"He is your father?" Mr. V could not hide his surprise.

"I'm not blaming you for this." She ignored his question. "But I think your research has helped invoke my father's presence; that or somewhere in the Realms something or someone is trying to either do me a favor, or make my life miserable."

"What do you mean?" A flurry of questions began to grow inside of him. "Who would try to make your life more miserable?"

"Oh, trust me, Mr. V," she chuckled darkly and ran her hand through her hair and began twisting it up in a ponytail. "There are plenty of people who would want to make my life more miserable than it already is. All of my previous employers, for example."

"I wouldn't." He said rather defensively.

"I know." She gave him a sweet smile. "You are possibly the first and the only one who doesn't; however, I'm pretty sure that my fiancé is the main one who would want to make my life pretty miserable."

"What?" he blinked. He hated that word. Fucking hated that word. Granted, Tiana and Naveen kind of skipped that step, but hated that word. The fact that Ms. Scatter was spoken for also made him feel angry; there was a growing heat in the pit of his stomach. Varuo was giving him a rather amuzed look.

"Fiancé?" Mr. V repeated.

"Yes," Ms. Scatter groaned and rolled her eyes. "Demon that is Lucifer's right hand man, of sorts. Long story, not a fun one. Not telling it."

"Fair enough. . ." He blinked, still confused. Though she was spoke for, she obviously did not like it.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. V," she sighed and clutched at the folds of her dress. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can get dressed."

"Of course." He nodded and immediately left her room with, oddly enough, Varuo following behind him.

They merely sat out in the hall for her. Mr. V had no idea what to make of this situation. So many secrets, so many questions, so many things all happening at once, and now he was about to lose his best and only assistant. The next few days, weeks, possibly months - he really hope she wouldn't be gone for months- were going to be an absolute nightmare with her gone. She did so much and with her abruptly leaving he had no idea what she did, what she had scheduled, how to handle the female Recruits, and he suddenly felt overwhelmed.

"Although she says that this isn't your fault," Varuo glared up at him. "I think that it is."

"I didn't do anything." He snapped and crossed his arms.

"You were trying too." He hissed and his tail flicked in agitation. "I told you not to, yet you still didn't listen."

"There is no way my reading a book did this. It didn't even have any information on this!" He held out his arms. "It was more like information that would be on the back of a book or a movie with a general summarization of whatever happened!"

"You still went digging." He growled in the back of his throat.

"I did." Mr. V nodded with a sigh. It grew quiet between them and the grandfather clock ticked annoyingly in the hall.

"You know we're going to be gone for a while." Varuo sighed softly.

"Any idea how long?" He glanced at the cat.

"No idea." He groaned and laid down on the ground. "If we're actually going to try to go to the Fantasia Realm. . . I have no idea how long we'll be gone for. Time travels differently in every Realm, Fantasia being no exception. But this is a rather special situation. . . If the Realm is still standing I don't know if we'll ever come back."

A lump caught in Mr. V's throat. "Well that is going to suck."

"For you," Varuo gave a shrug. "Do you have any idea how long she has been away from her Realm? She turned the Realm inside out and practically destroyed it; we both thought that she did. But if her father is here. . ."

"Is that demon really her father?" Mr. V asked honestly.

"Yes." He gave him a nod. "Haven't you ever noticed? She's half demon."

"I suppose that would explain a lot. . ." He dragged his hand from the back of his neck. All of her magical and somewhat possessed furniture that kept his things from him; how she could get so much done; how she could speak Demon. "She just looks so -"

"Human." Varuo sighed. "I know. It caused her a lot of trouble for her growing up. More than likely still does."

"Ugh," he groaned. "I have so many questions."

"Don't even start." Varuo scowled and his tail flicked. "There is too much to answer and not enough time to answer everything; surely you realize this."

"I do." He sighed and ran his hand through his dreads. He loosened the braids that he had looped them into earlier and felt some pressure relieve itself from his head. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. . ."

"You could always hire extra help."

"Absolutely not." He turned his nose up. "There is no one that will be able to reach her standards or match up to her skills or talent. Besides, I've already experienced enough job interviews to last me a lifetime."

When Facilier was still around he made Mr. V do all of the job interviews since he would have been working with them. He met just about every ruffian, incompetent fool, cackling witch, whore, maid, butler, sea horse, and other mystical and mythical creatures that wanted some sort of job here. It took months. Ms. Scatter was the only one that had any reason at all, even if she were scatterbrained. She lasted more than a week and even stuck around after Facilier was gone.

"You'll figure it out." Varuo stretched and stood up just as Ms. Scatter left her room. She wore nothing but black: pants, turtle neck, boots, gloves, and even a cape. Her hair was still in a pony tail, but her makeup was gone.

Mr. V stepped aside to allow her to step out of the doorway. He hadn't realized how short she was since she almost always wore heels, however, he was a whole two heads taller than her when she wore flats. She actually had to look up at him, not just merely look him in the eye, she had to look up at him. As she looked up at him, her eyes were brown with flecks of gold and she looked as though she had things she wanted to say to him, however, she held out her clipboard to him instead.

"Here." She said in a shaky voice. "This is my clipboard."

"Yes?" His brow furrowed as he looked down at it.

"Whether you believe it or not," she pointed to it. "It is magical. You won't have to worry about arrangements, meetings, the girls or much of anything for at least three months."

"Three months?" He looked at her.

"I always work things out three months in advance." She waved his concern. "But in case I am gone for that long, it will give you a chance to get adjusted to it to learn how to use it and make it work for you until I come back."

"You're coming back?" He blinked and there was a weirdly fluttering in his chest.

"Yes, that is my clipboard." She looked at him confused. "I made that clipboard. That is mine. I'm coming back for it."

"And not for work?" he gulped.

"I don't know yet. . ." she sighed, her brow furrowed. "It will honestly all depend on how things are in my Realm."

"Take all the time you need." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I'll take care of things here until you get back."

Her shoulder slumped with relief.

"But I expect a full story, report, and answers to all of my questions when you get back, Scatter." He winked at her.

"I promise I will." She gave him such an earnest look. "You've been so good to me, you deserve that much."

"Well," he chuckled and twirled his cane. "Shall I walk you to the Wardrobe?"

"Yes." She nodded her head and clutched her cape.

They both hesitated from moving before gradually turning and walking down the hall. They remained silent during the walk and only their footsteps and the tapping of Mr. V's cane. The ghosts seemed to have dissipated for the evening, the Staff was no where to be around, the Recruits literally seemed to not be returning this evening, and the overbearing sense of loneliness blew through the halls like the whispers of the wind. Mr. V didn't like it. He was used to being alone, normally it would not have bothered him. In fact, he purposely kept everyone at a significant distance - his friends, his family - he hated the way he felt after Tiana got married to Naveen; that was possibly the worst feeling he had ever felt. Then again when you just let your childhood sweetheart and bestfriend simply marry a man who was better than you, could take care of her better than you and could always keep her safe without having to worry about the Friends from the Other side trying to keep tabs on things and demand a proper payment,

Yeah it was always better to keep everyone at a distance. No good relationships meant that they could not hurt good people or get too attached to people. . . . .And then there was Scatter. Ms. Scatter did not try to worm her way into his life, not intentionally anyways. She always kept things professional, she didn't allow her emotions to get overly high - mostly to keep her eyes from flashing gold - , she didn't try to befriend him and merely respected him. She was actually rather boring at first, too professional, too much of a stickler for the rules, he actually couldn't stand her at first. She merely ignore most of his antics and pranks he would occasionally try to pull on her, but he only managed to unnerve her anytime he complimented her or flirted with her. It was a slow progress at first, but he was glad he was able to get to know she had a personality she really ended up livening up the place after that. She turned out to be a great coworker, a great employee, and he even wanted to deem her a friend, though sometimes there were instances where they were a little more intimate.

The halls felt longer and although they were walking at a regular speed, he could not help but feel as though they were walking slower somehow. Not that he minded, he really did enjoy her company. It was oddly calming to walk with her for what be knew would be the last time for a long while.

"Are you all right?" he managed to ask. He didn't like the way his voice had wobbled. It wasn't his voice, more like a memory of his past self; a part that he never really liked.

"No." She whispered, forced a laugh, and shook her head. Her hands gripped her cloak tighter. "No, I'm really not."

"But we'll be fine. . ." Varuo crooned as he hopped up on her shoulder.

"I know. . ." she sighed and her brow furrowed.

"You will be fine." Mr. V confirmed and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know how you are. I know you'll be fine. You always come out on top."

"Thanks," she forced another smile. "I just - I just don't know what to expect."

"Well," they were suddenly walking down the hall that led them to the Wardrobe. "You won't know until you get there."

"I think that is what scares me worse." She took a deep breath, but didn't let it go. Mr. V extended his arm and let his arm reach around to her other shoulder and pulled her close into a side hug.

"Don't think like that." He spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "Though I don't know everything about you, I know that you're stronger than this."

"I'm glad you're so sure." She sounded so weak. He hated that.

"You wouldn't have made it this far in the Anti-Realm," he squeezed her shoulder, "if you weren't. The weak don't survive here, you know that. . ."

She only nodded her head before she rested her head on his shoulder. They came to a stop as they stopped just outside the Wardrobe. They had finally made it here. Neither of them moved and they only stared at the Wardrobe.

"I always hated this room," she hissed as she pulled away from him and pulled her cloak tighter to her.

"Why?" He asked and placed his hand that had been over her shoulders on his cane. "What did the Wardrobe do to you?"

"It always reminds me of what I have done. . ." She gulped. "Never feels good. . ."

"No, it doesn't." He agreed, slightly understanding the feeling. "But that's what happens when you're a Villain, right?"

Her face grimaced and she took another deep breath.

"I guess I got to do this. . ." She took a step forward and walked to the Wardrobe, and much to her surprise, Mr. V was right behind her. He didn't say anything, and she didn't question why he was following her. He could go into the Wardrobe with her to the Door Between Realms, though she was not sure if she wanted him to.

They entered the Wardrobe, into its deep darkness, and for a few moments the stain glass lights hesitated to flicker on for them. Mr. V tapped his cane, though, and the lights appeared and had one path lit. The one path lit to the Door Between Realms that would take them to that shattered door. Ms. Scatter led the way, though Mr. V could see her shaking nervously with each step that she took. The giant rectangular door was a sad monochrome shattered floating mess before them. Mr. V watched as Ms. Scatter pulled out her pendent and saw how terrible shattered it was as well.

"Some part of me hope that I would never have to come back. . ." She admitted weakly and held the pendant out to the shattered door. A fire literally erupted from the pendant. The fire swirled around Ms. Scatter first, enveloping her in the flames. He couldn't see her. He could only see a small pillar of fire. As Mr. V watched, the fire eventually rolled itself back to her hand, but her wardrobe went back to her sexy black Villainous dress. Her hair was blown out of her face and the ends of her dress were being blown back by the immense heat waves that roared from her hand. She spread out her hand and the flames suddenly shot out to the shattered door and all of the pieces began to come together. She wielded the fire with such superiority, she was not scared of the fire, not she looked as though she were one with the fire. Suddenly her cape that was around her shoulders caught fire and gave her wings of fire.

The shattered pieces clinked as they welded themselves back together and reframed themselves into a solid rectangle. Mr. V could only watch in awe, with Varuo sitting at his feet, watching her wield such a magnificent power.

"The Firebird. . ." Mr. V whispered to himself in realization. She, Ashe Scatter, was the Firebird from the Fantasia Realm. "The chapter left unwritten. . ."

"It was left unwritten because there was no one left to write it." Varuo spoke softly. "You did too much digging."

With the powerful fire quietly dying away and returning back to the pendant in her hand, Varuo pawed his way over to her and grew in size. He stood next to her making her look like a wild and exotic princess with her wild beast ready to ride off in the wind. As if finally realizing that he was staring at her, Ms. Scatter turned her face to look at him. Her right eye was brown, but her left eye was glowing gold. She gave him a sad smile, a sad smile that was also so beautiful.

"I'll see you soon," she spoke before she and Varuo disappeared through the door. Mr. V watched as the door swallowed them up and immediately shut itself off from the Between Realms as it turned into a giant piece of cooled volcanic rock. Left alone Mr. V merely stood staring at the door that was now finally put back together floating in the air.

"Please come back soon. . ." He whispered before turning on his heel and leaving the Wardrobe.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you're enjoying it!

Wow this one has been quite a roller coaster to write, but as luck would have it the story is actually writing itself as it has grown a mind of its own. Although we're at a really good part, I might be a little long on updating this story because I need to work on my other stories.

I know I have been saying that I have been working on Ms. Scatter's backstory, and I have. But I want that to be a completed story before I publish it. I plan to keep it between 3-5 ish chapters since it is only a backstory. I also need to work on Adam Apple Poison's story, so if you want a little something else to read, please read that one.

If you get the chance would you please let me know what you think of this story so far? I have had one lovely reader reviewing this so far, but I would like a little bit more input.

Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS OR DISNEY VILLAINS THAT IS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT ITSELF. THE DISNEY VILLAIN RECRUITERS IS A CHARACTER CREW PART OF THE JAPAN DISNEY PARADE THAT THEY HAVE AT HALLOWEEN. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

After the dinner and Scatter's disappearance the world seemed to crash down on Mr. V. Not only did Ms. Scatter disappear into the Fantasia Realm, but Jane Hook has gone missing somewhere in the Neverland Realm, Adam has somehow gotten himself locked inside of Apfel Realm with no access back to the Anti-Realm, Shade Hades has miraculously found so much work to do that she can't even leave the Underworld, and Veil keeps crying and seems to have lost the ability to speak.

On top of Recruiter drama there is also drama with the Original Villains. The Evil Queen keeps aging with her mood swings, as in if she is angry she turns old and if she is not angry she is young, but if she is crying she turns into a child. The Queen of Hearts has been in such a daze she won't touch at apple tarts and keeps holding onto a card that had been torn in half. No word has been heard from Captain Hook along with Jane Hook's disappearance. Malfie has broken all of his mirrors and has left his room a messy nest, not to mention that Maleficent has either been vanquished or turned into a lizard. Cruella has been sent to an insane asylum and Dalmatia has been hysterically anxious. Ursula has made little to no contact with Mr. V, but he has noticed that Eight Foot Joe is more cranky than usual. Jafar is trapped inside of a lamp and Farja seems to have lost all hope, light and soul. Scar himself has been missing after some dispute with his nephew and Jamilia is ever so distraught and depressed calling herself ugly. Lord Claud Frollo has actually written a letter to Mr. V demanding that Veil is never to step foot in the threshold of his church or he would make an example of her and burn her at the stake. Hades seems to be stuck in the Whirlpool of Souls somewhere in the Underworld and has left Shade in charge to handle things, which has only tripled her work load because Persephone is topside of their Realm making spring happen.

To say the least, now that Scatter has stepped out of his life his whole little world that he thought that he had in the palm of his hand has quite literally shattered without her. Recruiting new Villains has been impossible, keeping control of the current Recruits was utter chaos, and even the Staff was fading. Yes, fading. As the Recruits have gone through and rewritten the stories, some of the Staff members have faded from the Realm, as if their lives had little to no significance here in the Anti-Realm. For some of the Staff members such as Frederick that is a good thing, however, for someone such as Urchin it is not necessarily that good. It could mean anything from the person was no longer a failure and finally got a happy ending, or the person sacrificed themselves and died. Fading from the Anti-Realm did not necessarily mean that they no longer existed, but it was something that was difficult to swallow when not prepared. Mr. V has had to go and pilfer through the Recruits in-progress written stories to check up on the progress as well as to see what has happened to the Staff and characters.

Sitting in his office chair, the half-written stories of his Recruits were spread all around him, his typewriter needed cleaning and new paper, he was out of alcohol and almost out of coffee, and despite the magical clipboard that Scatter had left behind for him to use he either wasn't using it properly or it only wanted to be used by Scatter because of how frequent the appointments would suddenly change on a dime and a whim and would switch things around on him that he was better off ignoring the clipboard all together and just doing what he wanted. Maybe this was why she was always so scatterbrained. . .

Though is was not intentional, Mr. V has found himself isolating himself from the Recruits to try to figure out his life and see what he has needed to do for theirs, he has yet to go to any meals with the Recruits since he announced that Ms. Scatter would have a time of leave until further notice. Jamilia practically broke out in a fit of tears the moment she heard that, Shade seemed to hate Mr. V even more than what she already did and the boys just seemed to fall off the face of the Realm coming and going whenever they pleased however they pleased. All rules, decorum, and manners of business had all but been forgotten as they all became wrapped up in their own stories.

In his story _Black Apple Poison_, Adam was teaching Snow White how to read while trying to save her from the Evil Queen as well as try to win her heart from the prince that wanted to sweep her off her feet.

In his story _The Final Card_, Jack was struggling between his ever growing love for Alice and his heavy bloodlust thanks to the Queen of Hearts. He was having to decide what was more fun, the fuzzy feelings that Alice gave him, or the many deaths he caused by taking off their heads.

In her story _Swords and Thorns_, right before Jane disappeared she was kidnapped by Peter Pan and was being hunted down by Captain Hook for somehow betraying him while the Indian boy Tiger Thorn was trying to save Jane.

In his story _Dreams and Feathers_, Malfie was dancing with Aurora once upon a dream in her dreams while he and Prince Philip stood beside her sleeping for discussing something.

In his story _More than Fashion_, Dalmatia was dancing with some girl before she was kidnapped and being held for ransom. He was left with the choice of going to Cruella and taking her job on to stela the puppies or to go and save the girl himself and possibly get himself killed.

In his story _Wish I could be_, Joe was teaching Ariel how to be a human while also having to decide whether to kill her or Prince Eric to satisfy Ursula, or to steal Ariel away for himself to keep her safe from a plot that was being formulated against her.

In her story _Blooming Magic_, Farja is struggling to get over her crush and childhood friend Aladdin and has been infatuated with one of the princes that Jasmine has turned away. He has encouraged her and made her magic bloom, but has also used her to get information; and she has just learned of this betrayal.

In her story _Pretty Scars_, Jamilia has been kicked out from the hyena pack and has been left to her own devices ever since she helped Simba escape and has been kidnapped by slave traders and is plotting with one of the slave boys of running away.

In her story _The Burning Bell_, Veil has been secretly helping the gypsies escape Notre-Dame all for the fragile hope of saving one boy while betraying her Sisters and Lord Claud Frollo.

In her story _Rotten Judgement_, Shade has come across quite a few Greek and Roman heroes as they've passed through the Underworld, but a certain Spartan named Lysander has caught her eye and she has been testing the Fates to give him a second chance so long as she walks the surface of the world with him. She was trying to keep Hercules off their scent since apparently he was a wanted war hero.

His Recruits were all out trying to find their own happiness, some literally fighting for love and death to protect the ones that are a part of their Happy Endings; if only they chose simpler paths. Then again, they were humans even if they were Villains. They all made mistakes and had to learn from them as well as how to use the mistakes to their later advantage. He could only hope that they received their Happy Endings and not their Villains.

His eyes glazed over from exhaustion rolled over the ten half-written stories before him, but he longed to read the eleventh book that was titled _The Firebird_. All the book provided was a title on the cover and the inside of the book itself. Although he had no idea what the story was about, he had a vague guess of who was in the story. He caught himself looking into the book a few times a day, hoping that something would give him an idea as to where Scatter was and what she was doing. But the writing of stories takes time, and as an author in progress he knew better than to try to rush a story when it was not ready; it would cause the story to jump very quickly to a very sad and unhappy ending.

He closed his tired eyes and placed his head in his hands. He was overworked and under-caffinated, the world around him in ten different Realms all seemed to be burning, and all the while that this was going on he was having to dodge Chernabog now that he has made an appearance. Since the events at the House of Mouse, rumor has it that Chernabog is looking into the Villain Recruiters Program and is somehow getting others interested into the program as well. Letters from Madam Medusa, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, the Horned King, Ratcliffe and Queen Narissa have all sent petitions of interest in the programs though none of them have a recruit to be an addition to the program. Despite the free advertisement the demon was providing, it wasn't necessarily good business since the Villains piquing an interest in the program only have a surface level interest and no recruits and that Mr. V assumed Chernabog's real intentions in trying to find Scatter. Out of wanting to protect Scatter for as long as he could, Mr. V had actually avoided going out into the public eyes and sent the Staff out whenever there were appointments needed to be met or errands to be run.

He was really beginning to crave a social life and some good food. He had managed to cut back his poor eating habits and resulted to small snacks here and there, but he rarely left his office unless it was to go to bed or shower. He missed how things were, he missed the life that was once in the castle, and he really missed Scatter and ever Varuo if it meant it would bring her back sooner. The longer he sat around and moped, though, the more depressed he was becoming, and it was most unbecoming of him. His eyes rolled over to the clock, it was only 12:02pm, the beginning of the lunch rush and Mr. V could not help but find himself wanting something from home. Groaning he pushed himself up from his chair and felt his entire body ache all over. He had been sitting for far too long and his joints were stiff.

He scratched his beard that had grown grizzly after not being well kept, his dreads had a smell, and as he walked he could tell that his own body odor was rather ripe and far from crisp and clean. He lazily wandered to his room with his cane as his guide and had almost forgotten what his own room had looked like. He avoided looking at the bed for the simple fact that if he saw it he would most definitely want to sleep in it. Mr. V continued to the shower and let the warm water fall over him. It felt as though a year's worth of filth and grime were finally leaving his body, even though it had really only been one week.

"Only a week." He sighed as he lathered the shampoo in his dreads. It felt like a month had dragged by and he could not help but feel as though the upcoming week was going to be even worse than this past week. "Hopefully a good meal will do me good." He mumbled as he turned the water off, toweled down and dressed in his most casual attire. A pair of khakis, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, his top hat, scuffed up brown shoes and his cane. He went on ahead an tapped his cane to open a small portal for himself and entered into the 1920s New Orleans.

For the first time in the longest time Mr. V found himself walking around in the sun. He mostly kept to the shadows, but it was still the first time in months since he actually walked in the sun. He forgot how bright it was. With a huge yawn escaping him he walked his way forward to Tiana's Palace. Normally he would take his time, take in the view, enjoy the music, but at the moment all Mr. V wanted to do was get a good meal, get a good bottle of alcohol, and a good sleep.

"Well I'll be." A warm voice sassed him. "If It isn't lil' Valentino."

Mr. V turned to see Mrs. Eudora, Tiana's mother, walking with a cane and her hand on her hip.

"Mrs. Eudora." He managed a smile as he walked over to her. "What are you doin' out and about?"

"I should be askin' you that." She poked his shoulder with her finger and a big smile on her face. "I haven't seen you in months! Ever since Tiana and Naveen got married I've seen less n less of you. I was beginnin' to wonder if you walked off the face of the earth."

"Sometimes it feels as though I have." He laughed halfheartedly and dragged his hand across the back of his neck.

"What, did somethin' happen?" She gave him a knowing look and her mouth quirked up in an assessing look. "Shadow business not workin' the way ya want it to?"

"No ma'am." He shook his head with a snort. "No, even though I can't get rid of the Shadowman life, I don't play in it or tempt people like Facilier. Managing a different sort of business."

"What sort of business?" She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"A business that is supposed to give people second chances." He found himself looking up at the drifting clouds overhead. "A chance to give themselves a happy ending."

"You make it sound like you're writing a story, Valentino." She chuckled politely and patted his hand. "Life doesn't always go the way you want it, honey. Sometimes you gotta go through the hard times to figure out what you need and what you want."

"I done gave up trying to find my own happy ending, Mrs. Eudora." He gave her wrinkly warm hands a squeeze.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that." She heaved a sigh and frowned. "Tiana would not be happy to hear that."

"She seems to be doing all right though." He forced a smile. "Heard there's a baby on the way."

"Oh yes." Mrs. Eudora smiled brightly. "I'm so excited for my first eva grandbaby, though I wonder if she will be all right having it. . ."

"Tiana has always been strong."

"Yes." Her smile wobbled. "But there was an accident before this one and well . . .Tiana didn't take it so well. . ."

"An accident?" He immediately became concerned. Mrs. Eudora merely squeezed his hands and gave him a watery smile.

"She had a little slip in the kitchen one night in the kitchen when she got pregnant the first time." She spoke in a hushed whisper. "She said she was all right, but well, her body didn't take it so well and she had a miscarriage within the first month of being pregnant. . .She said something about seeing another star up there with the wishin' stars and just wasn't quite herself after that."

"That's why the staff would be livid if they found her working while she was pregnant. . ." He gaped for only a moment as the realization hit him.

"Now don't go tellin' her I told you." She gave him a warning look. "I only told you, Valentino, because out of everyone else around here I know how much you loved her." She pointed at his shoulder again. "You ain't around here half the time and I know you don't know what goes on all the time, but I know you can keep a secret better than anyone. . ."

"Yet you were able to see through my biggest one." He smiled weakly.

"Well, I could always tell when the boys were interested in my Tiana." She chuckled as she linked her arm through his. "Don't take it too personal, Valentino. If anything, I was rooting for you for the longest time; you just waited too long to tell her." She patted his hand and nudged him to walk. "Will you take me to the restaurant? My knees are achin' and I'm not too sure if I'd make it on my own and back." Mr. V merely gave her a smile and walked in quiet for a few moments as he tried to think of how to respond to her.

"I could never have made her happy." He finally managed. "She never saw me the way I saw her, and despite everythin' I tried I was just never enough to be what she needed. I couldn't even give her what she wanted."

"You can't blame yourself for that one." She patted his hand and shook her head. "The girl knew what she wanted, but she could hardly ever see what she needed. It took her being turned into a frog to make her see that."

"She told you bout that?" He chuckled.

"She can't keep nothin' from me, I'm her momma." She smacked his hand. "She knows better than to hide things from me."

"She would never keep something from you, Mrs. Eudora." He laughed softly as they walked.

"Not even the baby names." She smiled smugly to herself.

"She's got names picked out?" He looked down at the withered woman he cherished like his own mother.

"Yes, strange but beautiful names." She smiled. "If it's a boy the name will be Raymond, they'll call him Ray for short. And if it's a girl the name will be -"

"Evangeline." He could not help but smile. It was so like her to name her children after friends she cherished; even if one was a bug and the other a star. It was touching, sentimental, and just so fitting.

"How'd you know?" She gaped up at him.

"Had a feelin'." He smirked as they reached the doors. "After you, Mrs. Eudora." He held open the door for her and they stepped inside. The place was quiet. The band hadn't arrived yet, only some of the staff was on the clock, and the only sounds to be heard came from the kitchen. Mrs. Eudora and Mr. V quietly stepped inside and made their way to his table when Tiana herself came rushing in the doors.

"Oh, I'm sorry ya'll." She rushed over to them. "But we're not open yet, so I'll have to ask you to -"

"I know my daughter is not askin' me to leave." Mrs. Eudora crossed her arms and frowned at her. Her foot began tapping.

"Momma?" She blinked in utter surprise and her eyes flew to Mr. V. "Valentino?"

"Mrs. Tiana." He tipped his hat off to her.

"What are you two doin' here?"

"I came here to get me some lunch." She quipped. "I found Valentino here moping about and had him bring me in. It was getting ever so hot outside. I needed to come in and sit to rest me feet."

"Momma, we don't open for another fifteen minutes." She chewed her lip and looked past them at the kitchens.

"And we can wait 'til it opens." Her mother sassed and re-looped her arm in Mr. V's elbow.

"I didn't mean it like that, momma." She frowned and her brow furrowed. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have had something made for you -"

"And I wouldn't have had a chance to enjoy my meal." She stabbed her cane into the carpets. "I needed to get out and stretch my legs and now I'm both hungry and thirsty."

Tiana's face screwed up in a frown before she took a deep breath and gave Mr. V a withering smile. "Val, will you take momma to your table? I'll be right with ya'll as soon as I punch in and look over the menu."

"Of course, Tia." He tipped his hat to her again before escorting Mrs. Eudora over to his table.

"_Your_ table." She chuckled. "Ooooh, if Big Daddy heard about that he would have one royal fit!"

"And why is that?" Mr. V asked as he pulled the chair out for her and pushed it closer to the table once she took her seat.

"Tiana won't let him reserve himself a private table." She set her cane to hang on the back of her chair. "He's tried a hundred times, but she won't let anyone be considered a V.I.P."

"Huh." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "That's interesting."

"Though, now that I'm looking at this spot." She glanced all the way around the corner where his table resided. "I do see this table vacant _a lot_. If it's your table, then I suppose that makes sense."

"What are you implying, Mrs. Eudora?"

"Yes, momma, what are you implying?" Tiana appeared with two menus and two waters.

"Oh nothing dear," She waved it off and greedily tipped on the water. "Just runnin' my mouth is all."

"Mhm." She had one eyebrow raised with her hands on her hips. "It will be a few minutes before we can cook for ya'll, so I can sit and run my mouth with ya'll."

"Well, if you're going to make sure that Valentino here doesn't run off," Mrs. Eudora scooted her chair back. "Then I'm going to take a quick escape to the powder room to freshen up real quick."

"Momma-"

"Hush now, child." She held her hand up to silence her as she hobbled off.

"That woman, I swear." She sighed and pressed her hand to her head. "She's going to be the death of me."

"She's stronger than she looks." Mr. V smirked and sipped his water. "You get it from her." Tiana snorted at the comment and rolled her eyes. "You ain't lettin' Big Daddy be a V.I.P.?"

"Can't." She shook her head. "He's good business, but he doesn't come often enoguh for me to always leave his table reserved."

"Why not?"

"He wants twp." She sighed. "The big one in the center of the room and one up in the second floor, also what would be considered a center spot. It is two big tables that I need for my customers."

"What about my table?"

"What?" She finally looked at him with those pretty brown eyes.

"I'm a V.I.P." He stated. "Why do I get a specially reserved table?"

"Well." She gripped the edges of the table clothe. "You see, you're my friend, and well, you've done a lot for me, and there really is no way I could truly repay you for everythin' you've done and-"

"Tia." The nickname caught her off guard and caused her to look away, seemingly rather embarrassed. He rarely called her that and only used it reservedly, especially since she was married.

"Don't go callin' me that, Valentino." She fluttered a laugh. "I'm married and it ain't right."

"I'm not going to steal you away, Tia." He spoke quietly. "I am a better man than that and have better morals. I just want to know why."

"You're very, very special to me, Valentino." She spoke softly. "Please just leave it at that."

"It'll do." He sighed and glanced around the room. Mrs. Eudora was taking her time freshening up.

"Thank you." She let out a sigh of relief. "You were always so . . .understanding."

"I tend to be very empathetic." He smiled easily and leaned his elbows on the table. "I suppose that's why I'm so good at letting things go. . ."

"Did something happen?" Her brown eyes widened.

"Of sorts." He gave a half shrug. "Just a few things on my end that I gotta tie up and fix. Nothin' I can't handle."

"Did somethin' happen with Ms. Ashe?" She asked bluntly.

"Not between she and I." He shook his head. "Complicated family matters that she just couldn't explain to me. I think I can help her, but she just won't tell me. She's been gone for a week, and well, work just isn't quite the same without her."

"She was a pretty little thing." She smiled and those dimples bloomed. "She seemed smart, especially if she was with you."

"We weren't like that." He bristled, not wanting to taint Ms. Scatter's name. "Just business partners."

"You can't go tellin' me that there isn't something there, Valentino." She quipped back. "Not after the look you gave her. It was deeper and warmer than the looks you gave me -!"

Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth. Mr. V's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. They stared wide eyed and gawking at each other before Mr. V finally found air for his lungs again.

"You knew?" She gave a little nod and he hid his face in his hands. "You knew. . ."

"I never wanted to ay anythin' -"

"How long?" He didn't want to look at her. Embarrassment and shame burned through him.

"Since I was about thirteen. . ." She rubbed her arms. "I just couldn't then. The time or two I tried to speak up, well things just didn't come out right and then I became a frog and then -"

"You felt the same?" He blinked up at her and hated the hope that rose within him.

"That's rather hard to tell, Valentino." She pursed her lips. "You were a Shadowman, even if just an apprentice, but you were also my best friend. I couldn't just throw away what we had, but I didn't think we could be any more than what we already were. Then Naveen. . ." Her face fell and it looked as though she were about to cry.

"And then Naveen." He nodded his head and gave a bitter laugh.

"I never wanted to tell you. . ." She trailed.

"I never wanted you to know." He sighed.

"You kept me waiting for so long, though." She frowned at him. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were too good for me, Tia." He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "I was a Shadowman getting into all kinds of things that would taint you and your reputation. Not something a young and beautiful woman like yourself needed as you were up and becoming a business woman. I loved you all my life, Tiana." He avoided using her nickname for his own sake. "I didn't deserve you, and you deserved better than me and whatever I could have ever attempted to give you."

"Valentino -" He held up his hand and silenced her.

"Knowing I almost had a chance is hard." He said flatly. "But it's fine. I'm fine. This is fine. You're happy, and in the end, that is all I ever could have wanted for you."

"But where does that leave you?" She countered, gaining a quiet fire.

"Just a shadow of the man I used to be trying to make sure everyone else is happy." He smiled weakly. "The one person that I have wanted to make happy, however, is away trying to settle her family matters and I have no idea when she's coming back, or if she is ever coming back -!" He had not realized that he was growing louder until he saw the heads poking out from the kitchen.

"Sounds like Ms. Ashe has ruffled your feathers, quite a bit it seems." She noted with raised eyebrows.

"More than I'm willing to admit. . ." He sighed.

"So why not go after her then?" She crossed her arms and leaned them on the table.

"It's not that simple -"

"Nothing is simple with you Valentino." She huffed. "You were the most complicatedly simple man that I ever knew. You have a complicated life that is full on intricacies and problems because you're a Shadowman, but you're just like the other men in the simple fact you want to be loved and love someone."

His nostrils flared at both being called simple as well as being compared to other men. He knew exactly what she was referring to by comparing him to men and not a boy or a bastard, but still. He prided himself in being a little bit better than the average male.

"You have always short-ended yourself for everythin' Valentino." Tiana frowned at him. "Even when I tried to throw you a sign I was interested, you always kept yourself at a distance because even though you want to be loved, you're scared of being loved, almost as if you're wary you're gonna be abandoned."

"I do hope you have a point to this, Tiana." He frowned at her. "I have had one hell of a week and I don't necessarily need you callin' me out."

"You always let the things you love go, Valentino." She stood and looked down at him. "Maybe you should try to hold on a lil tighter to this one if you're so afraid it won't come back."

She pushed herself away and disappeared off back into the kitchens. In an odd short few minutes Mrs. Eudora hobbled back to the table and sat back down.

"Well, at least you two talked that out before the restaurant opened." She sighed as she took her seat. "Ya'll weren't too quite."

He chose not to respond to her because he respected the woman and did not want to ruin his good graces with her.

"So you finally found someone else?" She inquired as she sipped on her water.

"She's a business partner." He sighed and locked his fingers together on the table. "She's just gone on a business trip and doesn't know when she'll be able to return to the office."

"Sounds serious." She nodded her head in some mysterious understanding. "So what are you going to do?"

"I beg your pardon?" He blinked in disbelief as though he had heard her wrong.

"What are you going to do, Valentino?" She crossed her arms and smirked at him. "And don't you dare say that there isn't anything that you can do. If this woman is as dear and special to you as you keep acting like, there is _something_ you can do; even if it requires the services from the shadows."

"You would really support me using the shadows to go after her?" He blinked incredulously at her.

"If it is what finally gets you one shred of happiness, then I'm all for it, Valentino." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Though you're not mine, you've always been like a son to me, and even though I wished things between you and Tiana turned out better I don't want to take away her happiness either. You've been too sad and wishing on stars for too long, Valentino. You need to stop looking up and start looking around for what you need or you're going to be left with nothing."

She pulled her hand back and sipped her water again before dropping the conversation and looking over the menu. She was definitely Tiana's mother and the reason why the woman was so strong. The woman did not like it when people just sat around feeling sorry for themselves, like they're a boy and not a man. As much as it pained Mr. V to admit, they were right that he needed to get off his butt and do something.

"Please excuse me, Mrs. Eudora." He pushed himself back and stood up. "Would I be able to get a rain check for a lunch with you at another time? There is something that I must do."

"Of course hon." She smiled up at him. "When we do lunch again, please make sure to bring this girl so I can meet her."

"Of course, Mrs. Eudora." He chuckled and strode out of the restaurant. He went straight to the willow trees and went into the shadows to get through a portal and return to the Anti-Realm.

As soon as he walked into the Anti-Realm he was met with a large demon in the front of the Anti-Castle who seemed to know who he was as soon as he emerged from the portal. Before Mr. V had a chance to duck into another portal to return to his office, Chernabog had him by the throat and pinned to the brick wall behind him.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" He growled and those yellow eyes pierced Mr. V deeply. "Where are you hiding her?"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!_

_Thank you so much for being patient with me. It is still technically the first week of May and I have finally gotten the time to write this week. I am working on the next few chapters as we speak for this story as well my other stories._

_The house is coming along just nicely and we have floors, yay! So hopefully I'll have a little more time to write within the next upcoming weeks._

_Thank you to those who left me reviews for my story and the last chapter, I really needed them and it has totally inspired me to write a little bit more._

_Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!_

ko-fi/sarahthewriter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

As soon as he walked into the Anti-Realm, he was met with a large demon in the front of the Anti-Castle who seemed to know who he was as soon as he emerged from the portal. Before Mr. V had a chance to duck into another portal to return to his office, Chernabog had him by the throat and pinned to the brick wall behind him.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" He growled and those yellow eyes pierced Mr. V deeply. "Where are you hiding her?"

"What the -?" Before he could move or make another comment, Chernabog slammed him against the brick wall of the alley again. It creaked and crackled, and MR. V was very wary that it was his own skull and not the wall.

"I said, where is my daughter?" His growl was feral and there was such a vengeful look in those yellow orbs. His grip tightened around his throat and Mr. V was finding himself fin a very uncomfortable position.

"I don't know . . . what you're talking . . . about!" Mr. V rasped out and glared up at him. He wanted nothing more than to fight off the great demon king, however, doing so at that very moment would do nothing good for either of them.

"Don't play koi with me, Shadowman." Chernabog growled. "I know she was here. I know she was working for you. Her scent is everywhere in that castle!"

"She's been missing . . . for almost two weeks!" He tried to pull the large claw from his throat with no success.

"As soon as she saw me, she ran?" He huffed and dropped Mr. V to the ground.

A loud gasp for air followed by a rough cough escaped Mr. V and he rubbed his bruised throat. Chernabog merely crossed his arms and looked down expectantly for more answers.

"That's one way, to put it. . ." He breathed out in coughs and dusted himself off as he stood. "Though if I knew you were looking for me, we could have set up a proper appointment – "

"Do not lie to me, Shadowman." He hissed not amused in the slightest. "I have tried to be civil and do things the human way and you have successfully avoided me these past few weeks. It is a result of your absence that has caused this."

"And what would you have me do?" Mr. V snapped as he struggled to stand up on his two feet. "I don't know where she is! She never told me where she went, she just up and told me she was handin' in her two weeks' notice then up and left!"

There was a touch more emotion in that than he meant to add, but it was too late to take it back now.

"I don't know where she is, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" He pointed up at the demon king. "Do you even know how terrified she was when she saw you arrive here?"

"I can only imagine." His golden eyes narrowed unsurprised at Mr. V. "She is my daughter after all."

Mr. V couldn't even fathom how the poor mother had to put up with a beast of a husband that he was, and he could only imagine what sort of childhood she would have had if she ran off the way she did. Though, all those things about breaking her world began to play through her head.

"It would seem as though you are of no use to me, then." Chernabog growled. "If she's not here and you don't know of her whereabouts, then it means one thing; she's returned to the Fantasia Realm."

Mr. V's throat felt so dry. He was not sure is one way or another he gave her position away, but he had to do something to prevent Chernabog from returning to that Realm. He was not entirely sure what this guy was capable, however, he was a demon, so it was very certain that he was powerful. Getting this guy to stay here was go into be rather difficult. . .

He let out a chuckle to loosen his nerves before placing his hands on his cane.

"You'll have to forgive me, Chernabog." He leaned on his cane and looked up at Chernabog. "I've been on edge for the past few weeks, you see things haven't been runnin' as smoothly as I'd like. How's about I let you in and we discuss some things inside?"

"What for?" Chernabog raised an eyebrow at him. "You've both wasted my time and proved yourself useless to me."

"I know I was rude." Mr. V insisted. "Allow me to make it up to you and see what we can't discover together?"

Chernabog merely glared down his nose at him, arms crossed, his claws digging into the muscles in the crook of his elbow, and for the first time in a while Mr. V was worried he was actually going to have to use his Friends on the Other Side to assist him. . .

"Very well." He relaxed his shoulders and shrunk down to a more appropriate height to enter the Anti-Castle. Mr. V was a good six-foot-high, but Chernabog, in his human height stood at least a good seven five high.

"Allow me." Mr. V chuckled nervously as he reached for the door as well as his throat. He tapped it with his cane and the door swung right open. Chernabog's footsteps were loud and almost thunderous as he walked in behind Mr. V.

"What business did my daughter have here?" He snorted disapprovingly as he looked around the foyer upon entering.

"She was my secre – assistant." Mr. V wanted to say secretary, but with the giant foreboding presence behind him he was worried that would be a tad too demeaning; though it really wasn't. "She helped me establish the Recruiter Program and even went to the many different Realms to speak with Villains to discuss terms."

"And while she did all this, what were you doing?" He asked very pointedly.

"I had to regain the title of this enormous building as well as the rights and the licenses for this program. Let's just say that the original owner and title holder of this establishment had to go off to another place and there were quite a few debts to pay off in the process. . ."

"So, you did away with him?" Chernabog almost gave way to a smirk but blinked it away just as fast as it came.

"I just made sure he paid his debts." Mr. V shrugged his ever-growing tense shoulders and pressed the button to the elevator.

"The life of the Shadowman is never easy." Chernabog chuckled darkly. "They rarely ever get off free or even pay off their debts without risking their lives."

"The life of a Shadowman is just a life of gambling." Mr. V rolled his neck. "The bigger the risks, the bigger the payback. I can't help it if the one before me could only pay it back with his life. . ."

"My daughter better not have been a part of that." Chernabog's voice was low as the elevator dinged open.

"Of that, my dear sir, you will not have to worry about." He kept his back to him as he entered the elevator. "That was a job that only I could do."

"Then what other sorts of things did you have my daughter do?" He groused.

"She managed a schedule for our residents, she kept up with them, organized meetings, and has helped me translate a few documents along the way of things." He listed them off and only reminded himself how much he needed her and missed her. Things had drastically changed, and though he hated to admit it he has had some help. While he continued to list off the many wonders that Ashe Scatter was, he couldn't help but worry about her and wonder where she was.

When the elevator doors opened a tall man, who stood six foot five with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and almost glowing green eyes behind a pair of square glasses had a huge smirk on his face upon seeing Mr. V with Chernabog.

"Ms. Scatter kept my foolish employer here in line and on his toes." His voice droned in remark as Mr. V and Chernabog left the elevator.

"Ah, yes, her temporary replacement." Mr. v said with a tight smile. "This is an old pal of mine, Ischer."

Ischer was the old Magic Mirror that was born of dark magic and summoned by the Evil Queen. Since sealing Adam's fate in achieving his Happy Ending as well as one for the Evil Queen Grimhilde, he was able to exchange his lifelong imprisonment behind glass for a body in which he would serve the Anti-Realm house.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Chernabog." Ischer put his hand over his heart and gave a small bow. "I have only heard wonderous tales of you and your endeavors in Fantasia."

"You have heard of Fantasia as well?" Mr. V cast a hard glare at Ischer.

"What are you?" Chernabog narrowed his eyes at Ischer. Ischer only smirked in response as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "Your scent is unearthly."

"I was a cursed being to black magic." He explained simply. "I used to work for the Evil Queen, now I'm here."

"And you chose this life?" He raised his brow as he looked around the office space very unimpressed.

"Yes." Ischer's face remained firm in his expression. "I am free to move as I wish therefore, I am happy to be here."

"Just because you now look like a mortal does not mean that you should act like one." Chernabog turned his gaze to Mr. V. "Are you the one that restricted him to the body of a mortal?"

"He willingly agreed to it." Mr. V answered coolly. There was something in his accusing gaze that he didn't like. "Unlike my predecessor before me I lay out the rules and the costs for each deal and predicament. Your daughter was just as aware of her circumstances while working here and never signed up for a deal with me."

Chernabog said nothing, but his golden eyes just continued to scrutinize Mr. V; which only lit a fire within him to his silent challenge.

"Shall I prepare beverages and a snack for you two gentlemen?" Ischer looked to Mr. V and was thankful for his presence to bring him back down to earth again.

"Yes, Ischer." Mr. V smiled and readjusted his hat on his head to recompose himself. "Coffee for me and make it strong."

"And for you, Lord Chernabog?" Ischer looked to Chernabog.

"Whatever meat you have and the heaviest alcohol you have." He grunted before turning to follow Mr. V into his office.

Upon entering the office, Mr. V tapped his cane to pull up a large enough chair for Chernabog, a suitable table for him, for the fire to be aflame and warm them both, and to get things arranged on his desk for notes and contracts to be made and exchanged.

Finally behind his desk he gestured to the tall backed red velvet chair for Chernabog to sit in. He removed his hat from his head and placed it on the filing cabinets behind him. Chernabog examined the room looking unamused by all the odd jars and bobbles and trophies around the room. Chernabog slowly made his way up the carpeted floor, looked to the chair in moderate surprise before taking his seat and Mr. V followed suit. He snapped his fingers and skeleton hands appeared with pen and paper and readied itself beside him.

"Amusing." Chernabog almost gave away a smirk. The skeleton hand clicked the pen and started scribbling on the paper.

"Just a classic trick for me." Mr. V smiled proudly as he leaned forward in his chair. "What can you tell me about the Fantasia Realm?"

"Is this really how you want to start this off?" Chernabog rolled his eyes and propped his chin in his clawed hand as he looked to Mr. V.

"How would you like to proceed?" Mr. V held his hands out to show that the offer was out on the table and Chernabog could proceed however he wanted.

"The Fantasia Realm is nothing that I can explain without confusing you, mortal." He huffed very boredly.

"The name is Valentino, but Mr. V will do just fine." His smile was quickly becoming strained.

"Your name does not matter to me, mortal." He growled. "Finding my daughter is my highest priority and I will not have my time wasted by answering unnecessary questions."

"Chernabog, sir." Mr. V ran his hand through his dreadlocks. "The best way to find your daughter is to answer my questions so I can answer yours."

A knock came from the door and Ischer came in pushing a cart loaded down with meats, a barrel, and a tea pot of coffee. Mr. V was very happy that he was here to lighten the mood. Ischer left the cart beside Chernabog and took off the small tray of coffee for Mr. V. Hopefully the food would put Chernabog in a better mood and would make him a touch more sociable and cooperative.

Chernabog picked up a whole pork shoulder and took a large ravenous bite from it that made Mr. V reconsider how he should be approaching this.

"Is there anything else I can assist you in?" Ischer looked to Mr. V and made a quick glance to Chernabog who was very preoccupied devouring his pork shoulder.

"Perhaps you can answer my question." Mr. V looked to Ischer.

"I will do my best." Ischer put his hands behind his back.

"What is the Fantasia Realm?"

"The Fantasia Realm is a Realm of eight ongoing stories that almost always have music going on that help move the seasons along." Ischer explained and looked to Chernabog. "Is that a good summary in a whole, Lord Chernbog?"

"Good enough." He shrugged and took a large gulp of the pork shoulder. "However, it is I and the Sprite and the other residents that create the music as we change the seasons."

"Is there a particular ruler of the Realm?" Mr. V looked to Chernabog as he poured himself his cup of coffee. He wished that Ischer would have brought him a mug instead of the teacup, but it will do for the most part.

"Ruler is too relative a term." Chernabog slurped off the last of the meat from the bone. "There is the Sorcerer who manages the Realm and makes sure everything flows the way it should. . ."

"And who is this Sorcerer?" Mr. V was growing more and more intrigued as he added whiskey to his coffee.

"He calls himself Yen Sid." The growl returned to his voice and his clawed hand gripped the bone tightly. "In a way he is an Author of the Realm."

"What makes him the Author of the Fantasia Realm?" Mr. V took a sip of his coffee.

"He fixes things when we break them . . ." Chernabog trailed off before dropping his bone back on the plate.

"What sort of things could you break?" Mr. V couldn't help but allow his curiosity to grow because he was sure that this had some sort of relation to Ashe Scatter. . .

"If we were to go too far out of our borders and into another's borders in the Realm." He shifted in his chair and reached for a tankard that Mr. V had not seen at first and dunked it into the barrel of ale. "There are boundaries to our Realm, and every now and again my minions and I get a little carried away in our warpath, amongst other things, of course."

"Would those other things be part of the reason Ashe was banned from your Realm?" Chernabog stopped mid sip and glared at Mr. V over his tankard.

"Valentino. . ." Ischer hissed beside him. "I would recommend treading lightly. . ."

"It would be that very reason that she was banished from the Realm." Chernabog resumed his drinking and took it back in one shot.

"How did she get banished?"

"She didn't break the order of things, just the actual flow of time in a heat of anger . . ." Chernabog spoke lowly and slowly as if he were rehearsing it to himself. "She destroyed everything within our borders to the point nothing could repair itself."

"How?" Mr. V set his cup down and stared intently at the large demon in front of him.

"Both she and her fiancé were not to exist in the Realm at all." Chernabog dunked his tankard in the barrel.

"That's a touch rude, isn't it?" Mr. V felt his smile drop. Fiancé?

"It's the truth, Yen Sid told both she and I that she was not to exist in our Realm; she was a literal accident." Chernabog took a quick gulp before setting the tankard on the armrest.

"A happy accident, I'm sure." For whatever reason the way Chernabog kept phrasing this his words.

"She was an outsider that was allowed to exist in the Realm of Fantasia until she broke it." Chernabog was not bothered in the least and did not seem to care about the growing frown on Mr. V's face.

"What do you mean by outsider?" It was a common term that Mr. V was used to because both he and all of his Recruits were outsiders to both the Realms they reside in as well as the Anti-Realm.

"What more should I say on it?" He raised a brow at him. "It should be self-explanatory. Both she and her fiancé were outsiders and should not have been allowed in my borders; both of which I allowed and both of which I had to suffer for."

"Fiancé?" The question finally escaped him.

"Her betrothed." He rephrased with a smirk on his face. "He tricked her into their marriage, outside of my approval, because she tried to save the very being that I constantly cause problems for. The result was her breaking the Realm to stop him."

That explained some things, though Mr. V still felt very trapped in the dark; and he hated being in the dark on these sorts of things. It was good to know that technically she no longer had a fiancé though . . .

"Nonetheless she was still my daughter." Chernabog continued. "She proved her worth and loyalty to me for her entire existence while she was in the Fantasia Realm, but when she broke the borders in our Realm, well I never anticipated to see her again."

"Then why are you here?" Mr. V slapped his hands on the desk.

"Because she has received a very rare chance to return to the Fantasia Realm if it will have her." He set the tankard back on the cart. "Yen Sid has sent me here to collect her; her running away has only limited the time that she should be allowed in the Fantasia Realm."

"What would happen to her if she could not return to the Fantasia Realm?" Ischer spoke up looking very confused. "I've not heart of a Realm rejecting a residence before."

"Then she will return here." Chernabog shrugged and pointed to Mr. V. "Given your reaction you almost seem to want her to be rejected from her Realm again."

"I only wish for her happiness." He picked up his cup of coffee and supped on it; it was cold. "She has wanted to return to her Realm for a while now, so if that is what she chooses, and she can stay there then I only wish for her happiness."

"You're brave to lie, even half-heartedly, mortal." He rolled his eyes. "Do you have any more questions, or are you going to finally tell me where my daughter is?"

"I've already told you; I don't know where she is." Mr. V narrowed his eyes.

"I know you're lying mortal." Chernabog growled, stood, and slammed his claws on the desk. "Now tell me, where is my daughter?"

"She's already returned to the Fantasia Realm, Lord Chernabog." Ischer pushed his glasses back onto his face as he removed the coffee tray from Mr. V's desk and set it back on the cart.

"Ischer!" Mr. V stood to go after him and Chernabog merely glared at Mr. V.

"You have wasted my time!" A deep roar escaped Chernabog as he flipped the desk over. "You foolish mortal!"

The desk went over Mr. V's head, papers went everywhere, the skeleton hands continued to write everything down, and Ischer just made his way to the door the cart squeaking as it rolled.

"Shall I show you the way out, Lord Chernabog?" Ischer looked over his shoulder as if this were a normal occurrence.

"Yes." He growled and made sure to hit Mr. V in the stomach with his tail as he turned away. Mr. V hit the wall hard and rattled the drywalls beneath the wallpaper. His stomach ached, his skin prickled intensely, and there was the terrible taste of iron in his mouth. He held his hand over his stomach willing the pain to subside.

He pushed himself off the floor and heard the elevator ding as it opened and Chernabog's retreating footsteps. He snapped his fingers so the skeleton hands would stop writing and file away the document. His entire office was a wreck just like the rest of his life and now Chernabog knew where Ashe was. He felt like he had betrayed her, and there was no way he could warn her of what was to come.

Staring at the mess he would have to clean, he heard Ischer's quiet footsteps on the carpet. His hands clenched into fists and his arms shook with the ever-rising anger within him.

"You have a lot of nerve to be comin' back in here, Mirror." Mr. V didn't spare a glance in his direction. He was certain if he saw that expressionless face he would punch one into his face and possibly break his nose too.

"Don't be so dramatic." Ischer rolled his eye with a groan. "If I truly saw Chernabog to be a danger to Ms. Scatter's life I would not have told him of her location."

"Why the hell did you do it?" He growled.

"Because I could not foresee anything wrong with tell him her location." Ischer shrugged. "He is her father and was sent here by Yen Sid to retrieve her to see if she would be welcomed back into her own Realm; I had no reason to withhold the truth from him."

"I swore to her that I wouldn't let him find her." He snapped.

"You may have made the oath to her, but I did not." Ischer's green eyes were cold and unmoving. "Lest you forget I can still see into the future."

"It is limited, or didja get more abilities than ya realized?" He spat.

"It is still limited." He gave a shrug. "She will ultimately be given a choice and she will have to choose whether or not she wants to stay there or return here. Though I am aware of your emotional attachment to her, you should remember your wish of happiness for her in whatever choice she ultimately chooses to do."

"I am aware." His shoulders sank and he took deep breathes to try to calm himself down, but he simply couldn't.

"I suggest you retire to your room." He walked past Mr. V and began picking up papers. "You looked haggard and need rest. Your charisma isn't the only thing you're going to need if you plan to continue to expand this Recruit program. I will clean up this mess in the meantime."

His anger had numbed him to the point he no longer wished to speak and did just that.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

Yes, I have finally updated this story, the Story and I have had a long battle of what would happen next and simply had to have Ms. Scatter's backstory written before I could continue. If you haven't read The Firebird, Ashe Scatter, you really should because that will help give a little more insight of what exactly happened to the Fantasia Realm and her relations to the residents there.

I apologize that it has taken me so long to write this story, but as Black Apple Poison required more attention this story needed to sit on the back burner and rethink some things. . . In saying that I may be going back and rewriting some of the previous chapter to try to make them better. I have added Ischer to the ACVR because of his role that he played in Black Apple Poison. If you haven't read it yet, you really should because Ischer is the Magic Mirror.

Thank you for being patient with me, I promise that I haven't abandoned this story, I have had quite a few things I had to work out for this story, the other stories, as well as some things going on in my private life. Please remember to leave a comment and a review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for coming along the journey with me, stay tuned for more!

Ko-fi/SarahtheWriter


End file.
